Tape ton incruste à Polis !
by Relaax
Summary: La paix a été établie et le peuple du Ciel s'est installé à Polis. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Clarke et Lexa sont désormais alliées et plus si affinités.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie !**

 **J'ai pas gribouillé d'histoires depuis un moment maintenant et je ne comptais pas m'y remettre dans l'immédiat mais après avoir visionné The 100, j'ai craqué. Y'a une telle alchimie entre Clarke et Lexa que ça me démangeait d'écrire sur ce couple. Pour le moment, je sais pas encore trop si ce sera un OS, une fic de cinq, dix ou vingt chapitres. Ce sera vraiment selon mon inspiration, ma motivation et vos réactions (ouais, bon, en général, tout est lié). Bonne lecture & on se retrouve en bas. **

* * *

**POV Clarke :**

L'émeraude n'aurait pu trouver plus bel écrin que l'orbe de ses yeux. Tout en elle n'était qu'intensité. Son regard captivant. Ses traits fins et gracieux. Sa sérénité presque insolente. Son aura indéniable. Tout, absolument tout en Lexa aiguisait la curiosité, inspirait l'admiration, imposait le respect.

 **« Concentre-toi, Clarke »**

Sa voix, douce mais ferme, me força à réagir. Ma lance vint _in extremis_ parer celle de la Commandante. Elle retenait ses coups. Je le savais, je le sentais. Ses mouvements étaient ralentis, sa force maîtrisée. Encore heureux en un sens. Cas contraire, j'aurais certainement déjà perdu trois chicots et me serais esquintée une gambette. Lexa ne me blesserait pas. Au pire, j'écoperai de quelques bleus et d'un égo écorché pour avoir terminé le cul par terre. Certes, ce ne serait pas glorieux mais pour ma défense quand j'avais quatre piges, moi, je jouais aux dominos, je ne maniais pas l'épée comme Jackie Chan. Elle avait cessé ses assauts et se contentait désormais de m'observer, néanmoins toujours bien plantée sur ses appuis. J'aurais payé cher pour un accès VIP à son cervelet. A quoi pensait l'inestimable (et Ô combien désirable) cheffe des Grounders ? C'était la question à mille ronds.

 **« Alors, Heda, on fatigue ? »**

Provoquer pour pousser à la faute, en général, ça fonctionne très bien. Testé et approuvé plus d'une fois. Le seul souci c'est que, là, il s'agissait de Lexa, Lexa dont la patience flirtait avec l'irréalisme, Lexa qui était aussi imperturbable qu'un moine tibétain, Lexa qui était reconnue comme la meilleure guerrière de son siècle. Cette même Lexa qui, sans que je ne pige réellement comment m'envoya valser par terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Et merde.

 **« Alors, Clarke, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? »**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire furtif et ses mirettes se parèrent d'une lueur taquine. Sa lance fit pression contre ma jugulaire un court instant. Elle avait gagné, elle le montrait. Clairement, elle prenait son pied. J'aurais pu hurler à la triche, geindre qu'elle m'avait pété le coccyx ou même me perdre en ronchonnements mais non, rien, que dalle, nada, pas de réaction à la tour de contrôle. Lorsque la brune, d'habitude peu encline au contact, me proposa sa senestre gantée pour me tirer du sol, je ne me fis pas prier pour m'en emparer. Ma main s'éternisa dans la sienne un iota de trop pour que ce ne soit totalement innocent. A tous les coups, mes joues s'étaient teintées de rose. Putain, je réagissais comme une midinette vivant ses premiers émois. La honte. En même temps, aucun humain normalement constitué n'aurait pu prétendre rester insensible au charme de la jeune femme. Même pas un eunuque aveugle et sourdingue.

 **« Vous êtes plutôt… douée, Commandante »**

 **« En doutais-tu, Clarke du peuple du ciel ? »**

Pincez-moi, je rêve. Lexa Sexy Heda s'était affranchie de son sérieux habituel pour tartiner son joli minois d'un air mutin. God, chacune de ses facettes valait de l'or, mais les moins visibles étaient de loin les plus précieuses. Au revoir l'intransigeante Commandante des Grounders et bienvenue à la nana sans artifices au sourire craquant et à la gueule d'ange. Mamamia. Plus alléchante qu'un Kinder Bueno et plus tentante qu'une oasis dans le désert, cette fille avait le pouvoir de vous foutre les neurones à plat et d'agiter votre palpitant en un clignement de paupières. Incroyable. Mais vrai.

 **« Pas une seule seconde »**

* * *

 **POV Raven :**

 **« Elle va la bouffer. Littéralement »**

 **« Pour la énième fois, Reyes, les Grounders ne sont pas cannibales »** lâcha Octavia d'un air blasé.

La Minuscule et moi-même étions campées dans les tribunes de l'arène à commenter l'entraînement visiblement (très) privé de Clarke et de la Commandante. Les commentaires se faisaient évidemment à voix basse et à couvert, mission espionnage oblige. En réalisant que Clarke avait ENCORE déserté son plumard à l'aube, la curiosité l'avait emporté. J'avais donc rapido-presto tiré Blake Junior des bras de Morphée et après pléthore de ronchonnements et un coussin qu'elle me balança pleine face, Mademoiselle, se décida enfin à me suivre. Cette gamine se cognait vraiment un satané caractère ! Preuve en est, elle continuait d'afficher une bouille renfrognée.

 **« Pourtant, j'suis presque sûre que c'était bébé farci au menu hier soir »**

 **« T'es vraiment dégueulasse »**

Un sourire fiérot se nicha d'emblée sur ma trogne. Titillez un peu l'image les hommes des cavernes en présence de la brunette et celle-ci montrait les crocs. Pour certains idiots finis à la pisse de chaton, elle était l'une des leurs, une traître en puissance qui préférait la compagnie des sauvages à celle de son propre peuple. Pour moi, c'était surtout et avant tout la demi-portion qui me servait d'amie. Peu importait qu'elle se bariole la trogne de baies, qu'elle use d'un jargon bizarroïde et qu'elle fasse mumuse dans les arbres. Ce qui pouvait être perçu comme un retournement de veste était en réalité la preuve d'une grande intelligence d'esprit de sa part. Elle avait été la première à tenter de piger les us et coutumes des Grounders, à s'adapter à leur mode de vie et à établir un contact cordial avec eux. Ce rapprochement avec les Faces Bariolées (l'affectueux surnom que j'ai octroyé aux Grounders) était nécessaire à notre survie. Elle l'avait compris d'emblée et s'y était préparée. Le reste d'entre nous mit nettement plus de temps à voir un réel intérêt à une éventuelle coalition entre nos deux groupes. Une partie d'irréductibles persistait d'ailleurs à croire que les Agités de la Machette (deuxième surnom amical attribué aux Grounders) ne manqueraient pas de nous poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Ces derniers, menés par ce dérangé du bocal de Pike dont le vocabulaire semblait limité à son éternel « War is War », demeuraient confinés à Arkadia alors que nous avions regagné Polis sur invitation de celle que tous ici s'acharnaient à appeler « Heda » avec un profond respect.

 **« Tu crois que Lexa a épargné notre peuple pour accéder plus facilement au plumard de Griffin ? »**

Au regard outré que me décocha la Miniature, un sourire rieur vint se scotcher à mes lèvres. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer. Dans le fond, je ne devais pas être trop loin de la vérité. La Cheffe des Barbares aux rites triviaux (troisième surnom, c'est la grande forme !) n'aurait pas renié leur célère « Le sang appelle le sang » et risqué de se foutre à dos la presque totalité de ses soutiens si une blondinette n'avait pas été lui souffler à l'esgourde d'épargner sa famille, ses amis, son peuple. M'enfin, puisque Lexa relevait presque de la divinité dans le coin, il paraissait inconcevable aux yeux de beaucoup qu'elle puisse être influencée par des sentiments propres au commun des mortels.

 **« Heda a seulement souhaité éviter une nouvelle guerre. C'est tout à son honneur »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Même le Moucheron lui vouait un culte. Ils se sont tous faits lexabotiser. Impressionnant.

 **« Il n'empêche qu'elle cherche aussi à s'envoyer en l'air avec Clarke. Nan mais regarde-les. C'est tellement intense que c'en devient gênant »**

Je vous jure que je n'exagérais pas. Même Jasper n'aurait pas reluqué le dernier burger de l'Humanité avec autant d'envie. Elles refoulaient la tension sexuelle à des lieues à la ronde.

 **« Personne ne te force à mater, Reyes »**

Elle marquait un point mais, pour ma défense, les distractions à Polis n'étaient pas légion. Sans déconner, on en comptait surtout deux : le combat et le sexe. Le souci c'est que ma guibole en vrac n'était pas des plus pratiques ni pour me battre ni pour me dégoter un(e) amant(e). En somme, suivre les rebondissements du Clexa naissant restait un bon moyen de passer le temps, à la manière d'un feuilleton télévisé d'un temps ancien. Pour m'être empiffrée de bonbecs devant quelques séries/films à la mords-moi-le nœud sur l'Arche, je devais reconnaître que le Clarkie/Lexa était nettement plus passionnant à suivre que la traditionnelle histoire mielleuse où la nana fragile et cul-serré s'entiche du branleur badass et populaire. Trop prévisible.

 **« Elles vont se galocher. Obligé »**

 **« Clarke n'est pas gay »**

 **« Clarke aime le saucisson. Mais elle aime aussi la confiture. Elles vont se galocher »**

 **« Mais t'es une putain de grosse malade, Reyes, tu l'sais ça ? »**

Oh que oui, je le savais. Ceci dit, cette fois, j'avais eu la décence de m'exprimer via métaphores culinaires pour ne pas choquer les chastes oreilles de la demi-portion. Rah, ces jeunes, aucune reconnaissance, c'est incroyable.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

J'en avais envie. J'avais tellement, fichtrement et irrémédiablement envie de l'embrasser. Le dernier baiser que nous avions échangé remontait à loin maintenant. Elle l'avait initié, je l'avais repoussée et depuis, elle n'avait plus rien tenté. Si j'en voulais un autre, j'allais devoir venir le cueillir moi-même. Le truc c'est que j'avais la trouille. Oui, nous vivions dans un milieu des plus hostiles, oui, j'avais côtoyé à la mort à maintes reprises et oui, j'avais affronté toutes les épreuves mises en travers de ma route en faisant abstraction de la peur qui me tenaillait les tripes. Mais Lexa était plus intimidante qu'un lynx enragé, qu'un saut périlleux ou qu'une excursion flippante dans les montagnes. Elle avait ce quelque chose dans le regard qui ne flanchait jamais et cette confiance absolue qui ne semblait vouloir la quitter. L'ensemble la rendait affreusement désirable mais en même temps si lointaine, à la manière de ces dieux grecs que nos ancêtres idolâtraient de loin sans jamais chercher à les toucher.

 **« A quoi tu penses, Clarke ? »**

 **« A… mon peuple. J'espère qu'il se plaira à Polis »**

Putain. Plus ridicule, tu meurs. Je mentais mal. Horriblement mal. Mais je ne me voyais clairement pas lui avouer la vérité, lui dire que ça me rendait folle d'être aussi proche d'elle, au point d'en avoir le palpitant secoué et les boyaux retournés. Fantasme ou réalité, j'ai eu la vague impression que ses émeraudes s'étaient faites reflet d'une pointe de déception. Ma botte racla nerveusement le sol. Elle avait laissé le silence s'installer pour finalement se contenter d'opiner légèrement du chef.

 **« Ils se plaisent, Clarke. Octavia s'entraîne tous les jours avec Indra, Kane s'initie à notre dialecte, ta mère forme nos soigneurs à votre médecine, Jasper et Monty tentent d'établir un réseau de communication, John a eu sa dose d'opiacées et Raven a déniché une.. étrangeté avec laquelle jouer »**

Mon dieu. L'idole des Grounders était en train de me parler des occupations de mon peuple. Elle avait une tonne de responsabilités, une coalition à préserver, des gens à protéger mais elle prenait malgré tout le temps de s'intéresser à mon entourage. C'était craquant. Bordel. La nana au charisme de dingue capable d'imposer le silence par sa simple présence était craquante. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. L'attention était vraiment touchante, venant de quelqu'un d'habituellement si détaché d'autant plus, mais bon sang, lorsqu'elle fit mention du nouveau joujou informatique de Raven, un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte.

 **« Tu te moques ? »**

Mince. J'avais oublié sa susceptibilité légendaire. Son air renfrogné transforma mon rire en un brin de sourire. Lexa qui boude, c'était mythique et adorable. C'était dans ces rares moments que je me rappelais qu'elle n'avait même pas vingt piges et qu'elle n'était pas totalement immunisée contre les réactions enfantines.

 **« Non. Non, je ne me moque pas, Lexa. Je te suis reconnaissante de t'intéresser aux gens qui me sont chers et d'avoir facilité leur intégration »**

La brune haussa les épaules sans mot dire, visiblement toujours vexée. Dans un soupçon de bravoure et faisant fi de mon abruti de palpitant qui cognait furieusement contre ma cage thoracique, mes lèvres rencontrèrent brièvement la joue de l'Heda. Je constatais, rassurée, qu'elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement de recul. Première étape, check.

 **« Raven a déniché et bidouillé une console. Je te montrerai comment on y joue. Et je vous mettrai votre raclée, Commandante. »**

Elle se para d'un sourire timide et la réalité me frappa

* * *

alors pleine face : si mon peuple semblait effectivement se plaire à Polis, moi, j'y étais aux anges. Avec Elle.

* * *

 **La fin est grave bise-nounours, je sais, aha. Mais bon, verdict ? J'vous concocte une p'tite suite ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo !**

 **J'espère que l'abus de chocolat n'a pas été fatal à vos estomacs et que vous profitez bien de ce W-E prolongé :D Puisque vous étiez plusieurs partants pour une suite et que vous avez été (grave) mignons avec vos reviews, j'ai rajouté de la gribouille et hop, un chapitre supplémentaire. J'ai été rassurée de constater que mon humour n'était pas encore mort et enterré quatre pieds et demi sous terre malgré des journées entières plongée dans des révisions chiantico-juridiques. C'est cool, Raoul ! *tousse* J'arrête mes conneries, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **POV Octavia :**

Picoler. Danser. S'éclater. Les trois maîtres mots qui devaient régir cette soirée selon Reyes. Ouais, vous aussi, vous trouvez la vision d'un Grounder se trémoussant sensuellement assez grotesque. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. J'ai bien tenté d'expliquer Raven que c'était une connerie mais bornée comme elle est, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je n'ai pas trop insisté. L'idée de passer un moment à décompresser en mettant de côté les mésententes, tensions et péripéties lugubres lui tenait à cœur et je ne souhaitais pas lui péter ses espoirs. Raven avait encaissé une blinde de merdes depuis que ses petons avaient touché la surface de la Terre, même si elle en n'en causait que très peu. Elle avait eu une mauvaise passe après avoir appris que sa guibole resterait en vrac mais depuis que nous créchions à Polis, son moral grimpait en flèche. Elle paraissait détendue et prompte à la rigolade. C'était cool de la voir ainsi. Les autres commençaient également à se faire à leur nouvelle vie. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore totalement cessé de railler les Faces Bariolées (merci Raven !) mais de mesquines, les piques s'étaient faites gentillettes. On avait toujours des tâches comme Murphy la Belette pour chercher à foutre la merde mais depuis que Nyko lui avait balancé une giflette dans la façade, il avait tendance à se calmer par peur des représailles. Un lâche dans un corps de lâche. Evidemment.

 **« Griffin, c'est pas parce qu'on a invité les Faces Bariolées que tu dois t'friper avec des guenilles. »**

Reyes dans toute sa splendeur. La délicatesse incarnée. Le pire du pire c'est que ses conneries railleuses ne manquaient jamais de nous faire rire. Enfin, en l'instant, Clarke, elle, ne rigolait pas des masses. Elle avait au contraire une moue boudeuse de tartinée sur la trogne.

 **« Je t'emmerde, Reyes. »**

Et voilà ! Toute raillerie mérite réponse. Raven n'en sembla pas perturbée le moins du monde, pire, elle élargit encore davantage son sourire goguenard. Même si ça me tuait de le reconnaître, Mademoiselle la Bricole avait raison, Clarke s'était contentée du minimum syndical. Elle avait dû enfiler ce qui lui était tombé sous la paluche ce matin. Ou plutôt sous le peton, vu que sa chambre était aussi désordonnée que le cervelet de Murphy le Raton Laveur. Le fait que Griffin n'accorde que peu d'importance à son apparence n'était pas une grande nouveauté. Déjà, sur l'Arche, lors du dernier bal annuel, alors que les nanas se crêpaient le chignon pour du maquillage de contrebande et glandouillaient des heures durant devant leur penderie afin de dénicher de quoi se saper, Clarke gardait un œil sur les gamins, aidait les ancêtres à se déplacer et s'assurait que personne ne crève d'une intoxication alimentaire. A chacun ses priorités.

 **« Allez. Même la Sauvageonne a fait un effort pour l'occasion. »**

La Sauvageonne, c'était moi. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais peut-être offusquée mais là, c'était Raven et j'avais appris à ne plus relever chacune de ses boutades vaseuses. M'enfin, à défaut d'ouvrir ma jappe, un coussin voltigea en direction de la brune. Etrangement leste malgré une gambette en miettes, elle évita le projectile dans un tirage de langue enfantin. Chié.

 **« C'est bien utile de te fatiguer à manier la machette en coursant des chimpanzés si derrière t'es pas foutue de viser une nana à mobilité réduite. »** lâcha t-elle, gouailleuse.

 **« Je t'emmerde aussi, Reyes. »** rétorquais-je dans un grognement alors que je retombais mollement sur le lit confortable de Clarke. Oui, celui de Clarke car notre réunion pré-soirée imposée par Raven notre organisatrice tyrannique à la répartie douteuse se déroulait dans la chambre de la blonde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en tant que représentante de notre peuple au sein de la coalition, Mademoiselle jouissait d'avantages inestimables : une chambre juchée au plus haut de la Tour de la Commandante avec vue imprenable sur tout Polis, un plumard rembourré injustement grand, un baquet défiant toute concurrence, une bibliothèque relativement bien garnie, un chevalet, du personnel à son service et j'en passe. Comble du comble, au lieu d'accepter joyeusement tout ce luxe, notre ronchonne de leader au caractère de clébard asthmatique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller s'en plaindre à Lexa à base de : « Une famille entière pourrait loger ici », « Ces gens ont certainement mieux à faire que de répondre aux moindres de mes désirs » et blablabla. Du Clarke tout craché. M'enfin, Heda avait dû trouver les arguments pour qu'elle adhère finalement à sa nouvelle condition et aux nombreux privilèges qui s'y rattachaient immanquablement.

 **« Tu devrais porter l'une des robes offertes par ta célèbre voisine de palier. Au moins, tu serais sûre de lui en mettre plein la vue. »** rajouta la mécanicienne, visiblement déterminée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

La blonde la foudroya du regard alors que d'un mouvement silencieux (et plutôt vulgaire), elle lui intima de fermer son clapet. Détail qui revêtait toute son importance, l'Idole de Polis avait une chambre collée à celle de Clarke même si, selon les rumeurs, elle ne l'occupait que rarement. Lexa était la figure la plus emblématique de la ville et, à ce titre, elle se voyait dédiée bon nombre de racontars plus ou moins farfelus. Certains disaient que si elle quittait ses quartiers au beau milieu de la nuitée, c'était pour communier avec les esprits des anciens commandants. D'autres encore maintenaient qu'elle sortait incognito et sans le moindre artifice à la rencontre des plus démunis. Les restants affirmaient bec et ongles qu'elle faisait le mur pour rejoindre les nombreux amants (et/ou amantes) qu'elle comptait à Polis. Même si les ragots sur son compte étaient légion, ils restaient des ragots et aucune preuve ne venait confirmer ou infirmer l'un de ces scénarios. Ce lot de mystères entourant Heda la rendait d'autant plus fascinante aux yeux du quidam.

 **« Lexa a sûrement mieux à faire que de se trémousser sur du Rilala. »** rétorqua Clarke dans un soupir désabusé.

 **« Rihanna. Et un peu de respect. C'était une putain de star au temps de nos ancêtres. Ton arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère a dû se péter la hanche en bougeant sur sa musique. »** se défendit Raven.

Par chance (ou malchance) selon la sensibilité auditive de chacun, Reyes avait, à force de fouiner un peu partout, dégoté des clefs USB, CDs et autres joyeusetés ayant miraculeusement survécu à la troisième guerre mondiale. Le matos en main et son génie faisant le reste, elle avait concocté une machine capable de lire les sons. Le descendant de la chaîne hifi, selon elle. La brune était tellement excitée lorsqu'elle nous présenta son invention, qu'elle s'embourba avec enthousiasme dans une tambouille d'explications informatico-mécaniques que seul Jasper semblait avoir captée. M'enfin, le résultat était là : nous avions du son du début des années 2000 et un moyen de le diffuser.

 **« Et votre bien-aimée Commandante sera présente. »** assura Reyes avec aplomb.

 **« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre, p'tit génie ? »** demandais-je, craignant quelque peu sa réponse. Son sourire victorieux puait la connerie à des kilomètres. Clarke devait partager mon avis car elle braqua d'instinct ses mirettes bleutées sur la Reine du Tournevis, intriguée.

 **« Parce que Griffin l'a invitée. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** s'exclama l'intéressée.

Raven avait osé et elle semblait très fière de son petit manège. Clarke, elle, paraissait osciller entre le « Nan, j'te crois pas, c'est pas possible » et le « Putain, Reyes, je vais te faire bouffer ta jambe en carbone ! ». Putain, c'était tellement drôle. La mécano, peinant à garder son sérieux, donna davantage de détails.

 **« Hier, j'ai glissé un bout de papier signé de ton nom sous sa porte. Donc, t'es toujours sûre de vouloir te ramener là-bas avec ton froc troué et ta tignasse de Toupou ? »**

Reyes : Un, Clarkie : Zéro.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Eclopée ou non, je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai. Par la faute de cette crétine de Raven, me voilà endimanchée dans une robe que je craignais de tâcher et/ou déchirer au moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque. N'étant pas vraiment habituée à porter des vêtements aussi justement taillés et à la tissure aussi fragile, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à mon aise. Enfin, j'imagine que je pouvais prendre sur moi le temps d'une soirée. La soirée en question s'annonçait fort bonne. Le cœur de Polis avait été décoré avec goût, Jasper et Monty s'étaient décarcassés pour l'illuminer et, aux tambourins et chants de Grounders, se succédaient les chansons rythmées qui faisaient la fierté de Raven. Les plus vieux s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu, les gamins gambadaient en riant et les ados les plus aventureux s'essayaient à la concoction alcoolisée de Murphy. Certains dansaient, d'autres bavassaient ou graillaient un morceau. En l'instant, il n'existait plus de clans, de guerres ou de ressentiments mais seulement des habitants d'une même Terre qui partageaient un chouette moment fait de rires et de joie. J'aurais voulu que Lexa soit là pour le voir parce que cette fête n'aurait pu être sans elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu à cœur d'instaurer la paix, tout n'aurait été que violences et revanches. Indéfiniment. Peut-être nous regardait-elle maintenant, juchée tout en en haut de sa Tour. Peut-être réalisait-elle enfin que tous ces sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains. Peut-être prenait-elle conscience que son peuple désormais hors de danger, il était plus que temps qu'elle pense à elle et à son bonheur.

 **« Wanheda. »** lâcha gravement une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Instinctivement, ma dextre se porta à ma taille où se trouvait habituellement ma dague, dague qui évidemment avait été abandonnée lorsque j'avais troqué mon blouson contre une robe. Chié.

 **« Nul besoin d'une arme pour danser. »** rajouta-t-il, narquois, en ayant perçu mon geste hâtif.

 **« Roan, Roi d'Azgeda »** le saluais-je finalement en plantant mon regard dans le sien, effronté et confiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans le coin ? La dernière fois qu'il avait osé pointer sa trogne de rustaud à Polis, il avait failli embrocher Lexa lors d'un combat à mort. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir autant flippé de ma vie que lors de ce duel, pas même lorsqu'on nous a éjectés de l'Arche. L'affrontement m'avait semblé durer des heures, des heures pendant lesquelles j'étais tétanisée, tétanisée à l'idée de la perdre, elle, la fille qui habitait désormais tous mes songes. Le combat s'était avéré serré, très serré. Mais la justesse et la tonicité de Lexa avaient eu raison de la force brute de Roan. La Commande choisit de lui laisser la vie sauve et de prendre celle de sa mère à la place. Roan était orphelin désormais mais il était surtout Roi, Roi de l'Ice Nation, le Clan le plus dangereux et imprévisible de la coalition.

Sans se soucier d'obtenir ou non mon autorisation, il me tira jusqu'à ce qui faisait office de piste de danse et, ni une ni deux, enroula fermement son bras musclé autour de ma taille. J'aurais certainement pu crier au secours ou lui bazarder un coup de genou dans les parties intimes mais il n'en aurait pas fallu davantage pour ruiner la fête. Et puis, comme se plaisait à me le rabâcher Kane, je devais remballer mon impulsivité au risque de mettre en péril la place de notre peuple au sein de la coalition. Mon statut de leader me conférait des droits et privilèges non-négligeables mais m'imposait également des devoirs dont celui crucial de veiller à conserver une bonne entente avec nos alliés. Roan étant l'un de ces alliés, il importait que je le traite comme tel.

 **« En principe, il est de coutume d'inviter la femme à danser plutôt que de la traîner de force sur la piste. »** lui expliquais-je, l'air grognon. Certes, j'étais prête à faire des concessions mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser Mémé dans les orties, il devait se bourrer dans le crâne que je n'étais pas une sotte greluche à sa botte.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pourrait penser de prime abord, le Roi d'Azgeda se révéla excellent danseur. Il n'était ni trop brusque, ni trop pressant et pas gauche pour un sou. Ce n'était clairement pas pour ces bras-ci que j'aurais opté si on m'en avait donné le choix mais il n'était pas pour autant mauvais partenaire.

La soirée battait son plein lorsque le silence se fit. Net. Pas même perturbé par un semblant de chuchotement. Ce silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et il me suffit d'un battement de palpitant pour le piger : Lexa était là. D'instinct, je repoussais Roan, assez mal à l'aise à l'idée que la brune puisse mal interpréter ce rapprochement inopiné entre lui et moi. Tournant vivement la tête dans la même direction que les autres (mouton powa !), mon regard trouva le sien. Vert. Puissant. Intense. Enervé ? Oh my god. Elle m'avait vue. (Trop ?) proche de Roan. Misère. A la manière de Moïse séparant les mers en deux, la Commandante, plus désirable que jamais, les cheveux détachés et une robe épousant parfaitement ses formes, fendit la foule sans jamais me lâcher des mirettes. Je déglutis péniblement.

 **« Heda. »** lâcha le Roi d'Azgeda alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant la susnommée en guise de soumission.

 **« Roan, Roi d'Azgeda. Ton peuple et toi êtes les bienvenus à Polis. »** répondit sobrement Lexa en l'invitant à se relever. Ses émeraudes ayant changé de cible, mes azurs purent en faire de même. A sa droite, se dressait Titus qui, lui, pour le coup n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, arborant en effet et pour ne pas changer, sa tunique de moine arriéré. A sa gauche, se tenait Indra, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, là encore, aucun changement notoire. L'un comme l'autre ne quittaient jamais Lexa d'une semelle, leurs présences n'étaient donc pas surprenantes. Ce qui l'était, par contre, surprenant, c'était la jeune blonde au visage angélique à demi cachée derrière la cheffe des Grounders. D'où sortait-elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'alors.

 **« Je vois que vous avez bien reçu mon offrande, Heda. J'espère qu'elle saura vous procurer pleine satisfaction. »**

Mais de quoi causait-il ? Ne me dîtes pas que… Roan a fait présent d'une maîtresse à Lexa ?! Eberluée, j'attendais, les boyaux sans dessus dessous, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dénonce cette farce grotesque. Mais rien, que dalle, nada. Tout le monde semblait trouver la pratique normale. Les prunelles de la Commandante rencontrèrent de nouveau les miennes. Un très bref instant, bref mais suffisant pour me liquéfier sur place. Elle était distante et planquée derrière son habituel masque de froideur. Nul mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, elle se contenta, comme bien souvent, d'opiner légèrement du chef. Le sol s'effondra sous mes pieds et mon palpitant s'arrêta net. Elle m'avait foutue K.O. J'avais envie de disparaître sous terre. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Et d'entraîner cette grognasse de blonde avec moi ! Shit.

* * *

 **Sooooo ? C'est moins rigolo là d'un coup, hein ? :D Sans dec, vos réactions sont les bienvenues. Ah, et aussi, si y'a des POV qui vous tentent ou des pairings (improbables ou non) que vous voulez que j'insère ça et là, ça peut s'faire : Octavia/Linc, Octavia/Raven, Octavia/Jasper (ouais, c'est ouf, on peut caser cette nana avec n'importe qui !) ou je n'sais qui encore, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. Sur ce, des poutous et à la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie ! Bien ou bien ?**

 **Moi, plutôt bien. C'est toujours grand smile en découvrant vos reviews/ajouts/fav et tout le tintouin.**

 **Je vais répondre en vrac, vous m'excuserez (ou non) la pagaille.**

 **Déjà, c'est tip-top que le duo Octavia/Raven fasse l'unanimité parce que mon ciboulot fourmille d'idées à leur sujet. De chastes idées, huhu. Comment vous nommez ce pairing vous ? Octaven ? Ravavia (on dirait une marque de tampons, c'est chaud :O), Blakes ? Relake ?**

 **Ensuite, mais vous faîtes une fixette sur Costia ma parole, aha xD Vous voulez vraiment que je la ramène foutre le dawa ? Vrai de vrai ? Ca peut, hein, je suis ouverte à TOUTES propositions. Ou presque, hahin.**

 **Moi aussi j'aime bien Roan. L'acteur est grave badass dans "Black Sails" pour ceux et celles qui connaissent. Pour les autres, je vous conseille vivement la série. C'est une vraie petite pépite.**

 **Pour finir (parce que sinon je vais m'étendre encore et encore et que vous allez finir par me détester, je le sens !), non je ne suis pas québécoise mais j'adorais visiter le Québec rien que pour pouvoir lâcher un bon gros "Tabernacle" sans passer pour une frappa dingue xD. xDinghy, quelles expressions t'ont fait penser que j'étais originaire de là-bas ? J'suis curieuse.**

 **J'arrête là le baratin introductif ici, promis ! J'espère que vous continuerez à vous marrer en lisant cette fic autant que je me marre à écrire. Oh et si vous avez des blagues vaseuses ou des expressions moisies sous le coude, faîtes partager, j'trouverai toujours à les caser !**

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar dont j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Lexa, MA Lexa ne pouvait pas faire des folies avec le corps d'une autre. Et encore moins avec une gonzesse sûrement aussi tarée que la tripotée d'excités du bocal de la Ice Nation. Lexa n'était pas ainsi. Il ne suffisait pas de lui agiter une friandise aussi appétissante soit-elle devant le museau pour qu'elle croque dedans. Elle était réfléchie. Ses actes avaient maintes et maintes fois démontraient qu'elle agissait avec sa tête et avec rien d'autre. Elle n'allait pas bêtement céder aux appétences de la chair et partager la couche d'un tendron sorti de nulle part. Après tout, on parlait de Lexa, l'intransigeante cheffe des Grounders, pas d'un pré pubère pressé de lutiner sa première nana. J'essayais de me convaincre par tous les moyens qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre elle et cette greluche au visage de poupon d'Azgeda et que la brune avait seulement cherché à me blesser après m'avoir vue collée à Roan.

 **« Ben putain… ça, c'est du cadeau. »** siffla ce camé de Murphy une fois que la Commandante et sa troupe eurent quitté notre champ de vision et que les tambours se firent de nouveau entendre. La fête reprenait son cours comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Tes parents t'ont fait don d'une main droite. Tu vas pouvoir évacuer ta frustration, la Belette. »** rétorqua Reyes, moqueuse. Je la remerciais intérieurement d'avoir cloué le caquet de cet idiot fini. Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel m'avait plongée cette rencontre avec Lexa, si Murphy avait continué sur sa lancée, j'aurais certainement été fichue de lui coller un gnon dans sa sale face de fouineur, ce qui n'aurait clairement pas fait bonne impression, d'autant plus lors d'une fête où nous étions censés célébrer la paix nouvellement acquise.

 **« Qui est-ce ? »** demandais-je aussi calmement que possible à Roan, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de citer explicitement la personne visée. Il avait pigé.

 **« Une esclave aux multiples talents. »** fanfaronna-t-il dans un sourire entendu. Le fumier se vantait ouvertement d'avoir tâté la marchandise avant livraison. J'avais envie de gerber alors que lui s'amusait ouvertement de la situation. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à enfoncer le clou. **«** **Jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, minois angélique, courbes de déesse. Tout-à-fait au goût de notre chère Commandante. »** rajouta-t-il, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à titiller mes nerfs.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu connais à ses goûts ? »** m'enquérais-je, cette fois-ci avec véhémence.

 **« Costia était ainsi. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. »**

Quel fils de pute ! Lexa n'avait jamais jugé bon de trop s'appesantir au sujet de Costia. J'avais conscience qu'elle avait énormément compté pour la brune, pour autant, les détails de la relation qu'elles avaient entretenue m'échappaient totalement. J'étais curieuse, bien sûr, mais je savais que Lexa avait une forte tendance à se renfermer dès lors qu'il fallait parler d'elle, encore plus lorsqu'il était fait mention de sujets aussi douloureux que la perte d'un être cher. J'avais toujours eu à cœur de respecter son silence et elle en faisait de même avec moi. Ce silence, si gênant avec d'autres était des plus naturels avec elle. Lexa n'était pas de ces gens qui parlaient en permanence, au contraire. Lexa ne parlait que peu mais elle ressentait et faisait ressentir par de simples gestes et c'est ce qui la rendait d'autant plus captivante.

Une jalousie pernicieuse grignotait chaque parcelle de mon corps au fil des mots de l'Azgeda. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Loin d'ici. Et vite. Ce que je fis, sans jeter un regard derrière moi. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais croisé les visages inquiets de Raven, Octavia et Lincoln, l'incompréhension de Jasper et Monty, la face d'abruti de Murphy et évidemment la mine triomphante de Roan. C'était trop. A pas rapides, je m'éloignais de cet endroit de malheur, me faisant totalement imperméable aux bruits, aux rires, au froid. J'avais vagabondé dans les ruelles sombres et désertes de la ville un long moment, seule et en proie à des émotions contrariées, chagrin et rogne viciant mes pensées. C'était pathétique. Je me trouvais pathétique. Pathétique de réagir avec autant de virulence, pathétique d'être aussi faible, et surtout et avant tout pathétique de m'être éprise de quelqu'un comme Lexa. J'avais lutté pourtant, me raccrochant désespérément à sa litanie entêtante « l'Amour est une faiblesse » mais si elle était suffisamment forte pour laisser son cerveau guider toutes ses décisions, ce n'était pas aussi évident de mon côté, ma connerie de palpitant prenant constamment le pas sur la Raison. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas et que j'étais visiblement un poil masochiste sur les bords, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de visualiser Lexa et son nouveau joujou s'éclatant au plumard. Ce flot d'images à vomir entraînait immanquablement un tas d'interrogations qui me matraquaient tant le ciboulot que les boyaux : où est-ce qu'elles l'avaient fait, est-ce que ça avait duré longtemps, est-ce que Blanche-Neige avait su lui donner du plaisir ou était-ce Lexa qui lui avait octroyé un aller-retour au septième ciel ?

 _Putain de merde._ Il était urgent que je cesse de penser. Cette flagellation mentale allait bousiller mes malheureux nerfs survivants.

Preuve en est que j'étais comme tout leader digne de ce nom, responsable, mature et raisonnée, dans un sursaut de lucidité, j'avais eu l'ingénieuse idée de me bourrer la tronche pour oublier le désastre de cette soirée. Le tord-boyaux dégoté dans les affaires de la Belette portait bien son nom : en plus d'avoir la gorge déglinguée, le cervelet matraqué et la stabilité duTitanic en fin de vie (RIP poto !), je n'étais pas loin de rendre mes tripes en montant les marches qui menaient à ma chambre. Chambre que j'avais préféré ne rejoindre qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube en espérant qu'elles en auraient terminé avec leur petite sauterie. Ouais, chez les Grounders, l'insonorisation, c'était pas encore totalement opérationnel. La dèche. J'étais à deux doigts d'affaler ma carcasse alcoolisée dans le moelleux de mon pieu quand mes mirettes bleutées se posèrent sur… Lexa. Ou du moins sur son dos. Elle était dehors, sur notre « terrasse », nonchalamment accoudée à la balustrade. Dominant ainsi tout Polis, elle semblait défier le Monde. Si j'avais eu les idées claires, j'aurais sauvé le brin de fierté qu'il me restait en l'ignorant simplement, histoire de lui prouver que ses actes ne m'atteignaient aucunement, le hic, c'est que j'étais fichtrement torchée et que consommation d'alcool et fierté préservée, c'était plutôt incompatible.

 **« Tu t'es déjà lassée de ton nouveau jouet ? »** crachais-je en la rejoignant d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Mais qui ne l'était assurément pas.

Elle ne sursauta pas, à croire qu'elle avait pactisé avec Dracula pour qu'il la dote d'une ouïe surdéveloppée. Elle ne me regarda pas non plus de suite, trouvant visiblement davantage intérêt à compter les étoiles qu'à me répondre. C'est sans une once de précipitation que la brune se retourna finalement vers moi. Ce regard, _god_. Elle me sonda sans mot dire un moment.

 **« Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle dort. »** déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Mais bordel, comment pouvait-elle être calme alors que la colère tapissait chaque parcelle de mon corps ? J'avais envie de la secouer, de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle réagisse vraiment. Je voulais évacuer toute cette amertume, lui crier dessus et déverser tout mon fiel.

 **« Elle fatigue vite. J'espère qu'elle aura tout de même su te procurer… pleine satisfaction avant de dormir. »** lâchais-je, hargneuse en reprenant les mots prononcés tantôt par Roan.

C'était complètement fou. Cette virulence dans mes propos, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Qu'on soit clairs, je n'étais pas une enfant de chœur, loin de là, j'avais même la fibre assez sanguine mais il n'empêche que je n'étais pas (ou du moins ne pensais pas être) une espèce d'hystérique vicelarde qui aimait balancer des méchancetés. Mais là, je me comportais à la manière d'une frappa dingue qui se serait faite chourer sa dernière dose de Xanax. C'était grave, inquiétant et surtout de sa faute. Elle me faisait sentir ainsi !

 **« Tu es jalouse, Clarke. »** constata-t-elle avec un naturel désarmant.

Elle avait raison. Elle avait raison et c'était putain d'agaçant qu'elle ait raison. Et vous savez ce qui était encore plus agaçant, outre le fait qu'elle ait TOUJOURS raison ? Cette lueur amusée qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles. J'étais en train de brailler comme un putois enragé et elle trouvait ça drôle. J'hallucine. C'était de la provocation pure et simple !

 **« Je ne suis pas jalouse, je trouve seulement dégueulasse que tu tolères, pire, que tu encourages l'esclavage sexuel en sautant cette fille. »** répondis-je en haussant encore un peu plus le ton.

D'accord, j'admets, j'avoue, j'assume, même si le trafic d'êtres humains me répugnait au plus haut point et que j'étais scandalisée que Lexa accepte de telles pratiques, j'avais surtout la haine qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit ou non une prostituée. Mais elle pouvait allait se faire voir chez les lilliputiens avant que je ne le reconnaisse. Ouais, j'étais de mauvaise foi, et alors ?

Ma matière grise flottant dans une flaque de gnole, je réalisais notre soudaine proximité lorsque son index glacé se pressa contre mes lèvres. Elle m'intimait silencieusement de fermer ma jappe. Evidemment. Lexa n'était pas Raven. Elle ne bazardait pas du vulgaire « Ta gueule ». Chacun ses techniques pour requérir le silence. Celle de la Commandante des Grounders n'était pas si désagréable. Mon irrésistible envie de la gifler se coupla à une bouffée de désir incontrôlable lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de centimètres entre nous. _Mamamia._ Cette fille était un délice pour les yeux. Et pour tous les sens en général. De près, c'était encore plus flagrant. Elle était belle. Encore plus maintenant, le visage dépourvu de son habituel maquillage guerrier. Elle était attirante. Si j'avais été Superman, elle aurait sans nul doute été ma Kryptonite. Elle était incroyablement envoûtante. Si envoûtante que, dans un moment de faiblesse, bercée par le brillant de ses émeraudes, j'en avais oublié la cause de mon énervement. Enfin, au moins un temps.

 **« La..lâche-moi. »** bafouillais-je pitoyablement, pétant ainsi la petite bulle de calme dans laquelle nous nous étions plongées. J'aurais voulu que les mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres avec davantage de conviction et que mon corps ne les contredise pas mais rien à faire, ma carcasse d'alcoolique du dimanche refusait de répondre aux exigences de la tour de contrôle. Misère.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas touchée, Clarke. »** promit-elle dans un doux murmure, ses mirettes faisant montre d'une absolue sincérité.

 _Whaaat ?_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis tellement sotte. Je me suis tapée un gros film de paranoïaque possessive. La honte suprême. J'avais envie de faire l'autruche. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je voulais disparaître sous terre. Loin, loin, loin. Sous le coup de la gêne, ma bouille vira au cramoisi et je n'étais pas foutue de formuler une phrase correctement : **« Mais alors… pourquoi ? »**

La traduction pour les non-initiés au langage du puceau empoté : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as tout simplement pas refusé le présent de Roan ? ».

 **« Il aurait été malvenu de refuser une offrande, quelle que soit la forme que prend celle-ci. Et Naëlis sera bien mieux traitée ici, à Polis, en tant que femme libre que comme esclave au sein de l'Ice Nation. »**

Là, c'était clair, net et définitif, je me sentais comme la dernière des gourdasses. Mon excès de jalousie m'avait poussée à souhaiter une tartine de malheurs à une pauvre fille qui avait déjà dû endurer une bonne tranche de souffrances au cours de son existence. J'avais craché mon fiel sur une victime de Roan qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais quelle sotte ! A la manière d'une gamine prise en faute, ma lippe inférieure fut nerveusement mordillée et mon regard trouva la pointe de mes bottes, dans l'embarras le plus total. D'une senestre délicate, la brune me releva le menton pour m'obliger au contact visuel. Je l'avais alpaguée sans ménagement et n'avais pas hésité à remettre en doute sa moralité et pourtant, elle n'en semblait pas contrariée outre mesure, ou alors, elle cachait très bien son jeu. Du bout des doigts, elle frôla ma joue, redessina les contours de mes pommettes avec minutie et finit par hasarder la pulpe de son pouce contre mes lèvres. Un geste aussi infime de sa part avait le don d'embraser tous mes sens, de bombarder mon palpitant et de débrancher mon ciboulot.

 **« Je... suis désolée. »** admis-je piteusement.

Tranquillement, elle opina du chef. Elle ne formula aucun reproche, pas le moindre, comme si elle avait décidé qu'il ne valait pas le coup de m'en tenir rigueur, ce qui, évidemment me fit culpabiliser encore davantage, si tant est que cela eût été possible. Je réagissais bêtement et, au lieu de me recadrer sèchement ou de m'envoyer paître, Lexa prenait la situation avec patience et diplomatie. _God._ Cette fille avait-elle seulement un défaut ? Plus je la côtoyais, plus je peinais à en discerner. Je n'étais plus objective depuis longtemps la concernant. L'avais-je seulement été un jour ? Le palpitant battant tout rompre, j'avais envie de lui avouer ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir, voire mieux, de le lui montrer. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, elle me relâcha doucement et recula d'un demi pas.

 **« La Boisson ne doit pas parler pour toi, Clarke. Rentre te coucher. »** dit-t-elle sagement.

Encore une différence entre Lexa et le commun des mortels. Dans sa situation, le mec lambda (comprenez celui qui cogite avec son entrejambes) aurait certainement profité de l'occasion pour me sauter dessus tel un chien en rut. Lexa, que dalle, nada, total contrôle. Et elle avait raison. Il aurait été fichtrement crétin que je sois cuitée lors de notre première fois.

 **« Dors avec moi.** **»** demandais-je dans un sursaut de courage. Merci Alcool !

Ma colère était redescendue presque aussi vite qu'elle était montée et là, la vérité, c'est que je voulais juste m'endormir, au calme, paisible, avec Elle. La brune hésitait. Je le savais parce qu'elle avait toujours cette adorable petite ridule qui barrait son front lorsqu'elle cogitait. Parce qu'il était hors de question que j'essuie un refus après la soirée abominable que nous venions de passer (la faute à ma jalousie excessive !) et que le peu de fierté qu'il me restait ne suffirait pas à m'en empêcher, je lâchais, un ton en dessous, presque comme une supplique : **« S'il te plaît, Lexa.** **»**

Un sourire imperceptible sembla flotter sur ses lèvres l'espèce d'une seconde et alors je sus, je sus que j'avais gagné ma nuit à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Que ceux et celles qui trouvent que Clarke se comporte comme une lavette, lève le doigt ! Le petit pas le grand sinon c'est vulgaire (a).**

 **A vos reviews et à la prochaine, évidemment ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut !**

 **Avant qu'je zappe, Maracapucin te passe le bonjour xDinghy. Oui oui, je gribouille mais je fais AUSSI office de boîte aux lettres. C'est bien connu, nous, les nanas, on est multitâches :D**

 **Merci encore pour les follow/ajouts etc etc et surtout merci pour les reviews. Pour les réponses, c'est juste en dessous :**

 **Britanna1409** **:** **Hey ! J'pensais pas qu'autant de gens adhéraient au Octaven. C'est cool. Ce chapitre contient une scène entre les deux, j'espère que t'aimeras. Le POV Raven est un condensé d'humour louche.**

 **Thegleek67 : Han, toi aussi t'aimes bien Octaven. Chaud, elles vont finir par voler la vedette au Clexa, aha.**

 **Elominnie : Je balance toujours cette expression aussi, c'est abusé. Je te la case dans le prochain chapitre, sans faute ! Et ouaip, c'est mal de picoler. Surtout quand on a l'alcool misérable/agressif comme Clarke xD. Merci pour ta review qui file du peps.**

 **: Yo ! Merci et bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Maracapucin : J'ai le générique de Pokémon dans la tête à cause de toi. C'est malin ! ^^ Auf Widersehen à toi aussi.**

 **Sponthex : Et moi j'louperai aucune de tes reviews, même si mon PC me lâche. A la revoyure ! :D**

 **Jukah : Ca, c'est certain, Clarke n'a pas fini d'avoir honte. En même temps, qui ne s'est jamais payé une bonne tranche de honte en réalisant toutes les conneries qu'il ou elle avait pu cumuler complètement cuitée ? Je doute que les persos pensent et s'expriment comme ça. Enfin, j'espère pas pour eux sinon, ils doivent être vraiment matraqués du cervelet xD.**

 **Isis7981 : Ce n'est QUE la première crise de jalousie de Clarke. A voir si Lexa peut en taper aussi ! Merci pour ta review. **

**Si jusque-là, j'ai pu poster un chapitre tous les W-E, ça risque d'être plus tendu pour les chapitres à venir. Je nage dans mes révisions de partiels et tant que mes exams ne seront pas terminés, je risque de poster plus ou moins aléatoirement. Désolée pour ça, j'espère que vous continuerez malgré tout à suivre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Les lendemains de soirées arrosées sont terribles : on se paye une gueule de bois abominable, une haleine de chacal enragé, un matraquage de tête d'enfer, une mine de déterrée et une irrésistible envie de lâcher la galette. So Sexy ! Le pire, c'est lorsqu'on se coltine un trou de mémoire. Là, c'est l'horreur, panique à bord, le drame intergalactique, surtout quand on se réveille à côté d'un ou d'une parfaite inconnu(e) à poil dans son plumard. Dans mon cas et malgré les litres de tord-boyaux enquillés la veille, le réveil est plutôt agréable, à dire vrai, c'est certainement le meilleur depuis que je suis à Polis. Voire le meilleur de toute mon existence. Roulée en chien de fusil sur le dessus du lit à mes côtés, dort la Commandante/Idole/Déesse des Grounders. Elle respire la quiétude. Ses longs cheveux bruns alors détachés encadrent joliment son minois apaisé et sa nuisette sombre dévoile des gambettes bronzées et athlétiques. _God._ J'ai l'impression d'être un asthmatique devant sa dose de Ventoline, une boulimique devant une poche de chips, un camé devant un sachet d'herbes ! C'est intenable. Il me suffirait de tendre la main pour la toucher. Juste quelques secondes, juste le temps de me rappeler le doux grain de sa peau. Il aurait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais saisi l'occasion d'emblée, sans atermoyer des lustres, mais il aurait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi tentée. Ce qui était déroutant avec Lexa, entre mille autres choses, c'est qu'elle avait beau être incroyablement attirante, elle était si impressionnante qu'elle parvenait volontairement ou non à vous faire perdre tous vos moyens. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, nous étions tous en pleine extase comme une ruée de gosses le seraient devant un superhéros. Or, on ne tripote pas les superhéros, on les admire. Dédicace à tous les pervers qui fantasment sur Catwoman et qui rêvent de lui arracher cette putain de combinaison trop serrée.

 **« Clarke.** » murmura Lexa, la voix encore ensommeillée.

 _Oh. Putain. De shit._ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle prononce si bien mon prénom et pire pourquoi fallait-il que mon idiot palpitant veuille à tout prix jouer les fugueurs quand elle me regardait ainsi ?

 **« Tu m'as déshabillée. »** lâchais-je, en tentant l'air offusqué. Ce qui était contrariant, en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout le fait qu'elle m'ait désapée mais plutôt le fait que je n'en ai pas gardé souvenir. Certes, j'avais picolé comme la Reyne des pochtronnes mais de là à oublier les mains de Lexa sur ma peau, c'était quand même putain de chaud. Et frustrant aussi. Surtout frustrant. Un peu comme de gagner au poker, de rafler la mise et d'oublier comment on a dépensé le tout. En pire, évidemment.

 **« Ca, c'est ce que tu veux croire, Clarke. »** souffla-t-elle, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle se payait ma tête ? Les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe d'incompréhension, je la fixais, interdite. Berdol, la traduction, Lexa ! Elle dû piger que j'étais complètement larguée car elle ajouta, dans un sourire malicieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon : **« Tu t'es déshabillée toute seule. Ou plutôt, tu t'es battu avec tes vêtements. La lutte a été acharnée et tu as manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises. »**

Au début, j'ai clairement cru qu'elle se foutait de ma tronche mais réalisant que ma robe et mes bottines étaient disséminées çà et là sur le sol de la chambre, j'ai dû me résoudre à accepter la réalité. Et là... honte suprême. J'avais failli me vautrer en me délestant de mes fripes sous les yeux de Lexa. Mais j'étais vraiment la dernière des crétines ! Plus que gênée, j'avais viré au cramoisi et, comme s'il était possible de sauver l'ultime miette de fierté qu'il me restait, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me planquer sous la couette. Réaction plus puérile, tu meurs.

 **« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Clarke. Tu as un corps superbe. »**

Nan mais nan, elle ne peut pas dire des trucs comme ça ! Pas de cette façon. Pas en mode « détente », tout va bien tout est normal. Sans pression, Lexa. La nana me balance ça, tranquille, au calme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ma connerie de palpitant va disjoncter. Humpf.

 **« Tu n'étais pas censée le voir dans ces conditions. »** lâchais-je à vive allure, toujours cachée de sa vue.

 **« J'étais censée le voir comment alors, Clarke ? »** demanda-t-elle du tac-au-tac, visiblement très à l'aise avec la conversation. Bien, ça en faisait au moins une. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question et il était absolument hors de question que je lui donne satisfaction en faisant étalage de mes fantasmes refoulés. Que dalle. Prenant sur moi, je rabats le drap sur mon museau et, retrouvant totale visibilité, laisse mon regard filer à la rencontre du sien. Motivation ! On ne flanche pas, on ne cille pas, on ne faiblit pas. Et surtout, on y croit.

 **« Vous, les Grounders, vous êtes bien trop indiscrets. »** dis-je en feignant le détachement. M'enfin, n'est pas Lexa qui veut, le résultat ne devait pas être très crédible.

 **« Vous, les membres du Peuple du Ciel, vous êtes bien trop peureux. »**

Coup bas, puissant tacle, carton rouge ! Alerte, égo sévèrement touché.

 **« Peureux ? Moi je suis peureuse ? »** m'exclamais-je en me redressant vivement, exposant ainsi sans le vouloir ma presque nudité aux yeux d'une brunette qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Prise d'une irrépressible envie de lui arracher son sourire moqueur, je lui balançais mon oreiller rembourré à la plume de canard dans sa jolie petite gueule d'ange. Lexa n'ayant pas anticipé cette fourbe attaque de ma part, je profitais de ses trois-quatre secondes d'hébétement pour lui sauter dessus. Littéralement. L'effet de surprise aidant, il s'avéra relativement aisé de me jucher à califourchon sur elle. Pour une fois que JE maîtrisais la situation, un air triomphant ne manqua pas d'illuminer ma bouille. J'allais pouvoir fanfaronner, enfin ! Du moins, j'y comptais bien mais la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder en l'instant, de ses mirettes assombries, me coupa toute envie de faire la maligne. L'euphorie de ma victoire puérile retombée, je prenais pleinement conscience de la situation : j'étais plus ou moins avachie sur Lexa avec presque rien sur le dos et ses mains avaient gagné le creux de ma taille, sans que je n'y prête attention. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un putain de frisson me parcoure l'échine. Clairement, j'avais chaud, très chaud, trop chaud.

 **« Alors, j'ai toujours la trouille ? »** déclamais-je d'un air de défi.

 **« Non, mais tu devrais peut-être. »** souffla-t-elle alors que d'un mouvement du bassin, elle échangea vivement nos positions. La victoire fut de courte durée, certes, mais me retrouver à la merci de Lexa n'était pas pour autant désagréable, au contraire. Ses mains tenaient fermement mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête et elle souriait, elle souriait vraiment. God, ses sourires valaient de l'or. J'avais le cœur qui tambourinait comme un enragé. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais bien. Pour de vrai. Je flottais dans une petite bulle de bonheur incommensurable, à mille lieues des contrariétés rencontrées depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. En réalité, j'étais si bien, ainsi couvée par le vert étincelant de ses yeux, que ma langue se délia sans que je ne le lui ai commandé.

 **« Où est-ce que tu passes tes nuits ? Tu n'es jamais dans ta chambre. »**

 **« Tu m'espionnes ? »**

La pression autour de mes poignets se fit moins forte. Sa voix n'avait pas vacillé mais son regard sembla se troubler l'espace d'un court instant. En temps normal, je me serais abstenue de poser la question de peur de la braquer mais là, nous étions seules, au calme et je l'espérais suffisamment détendue pour obtenir quelques confidences. Sa vie, son passé, ses démons, tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher, j'avais envie qu'elle m'en parle, qu'elle se livre. J'avais appris à connaître la Commandante, du moins, j'aimais à le croire. Je savais de quelle manière elle gérait ses hommes, avec calme et autorité, je savais quelles étaient ses valeurs, convictions et motivations. Je savais quelle Guerrière elle était. Je l'avais regardée s'entraîner, je l'avais vue se battre, avec agilité, courage et détermination. Je savais aussi quelle stratège elle était. Je l'avais observée mettre en place des attaques, organiser des défenses, s'attarder sur le moindre détail et anticiper toute déconvenue. Elle était douée. Indubitablement. Efficace, vive d'esprit et très ordonnée. Elle était née pour diriger, elle l'avait dit et elle avait raison. Mais Lexa ne saurait se résumer à une combattante putain de badass et maintenant que la guerre était finie, que les combats avaient cessé, je crevais d'envie de découvrir toutes ses autres facettes.

 **« Non. J'ai cru entendre un bruit l'autre jour et je suis rentrée pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. »**

 **« Mais je n'étais pas là. »**

 **« Non, tu n'étais pas là. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en as déduit ? »**

 **« Que tu ne dormais jamais. »** lâchais-je dans une ébauche de sourire. Le truc affreusement frustrant avec Lexa, c'est que même lorsque vous pensiez mener la conversation, elle la menait pour vous. Le contrôle, toujours, en toutes circonstances. Je voulais seulement qu'elle relâche la bride et me laisse choisir quel chemin emprunter cette fois-ci. **« Certains pensent que tu as une sorte de… harem et que c'est ce qui occupe tes nuits. »**

En réalité, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, même pas du tout, malgré l'insistance de Raven sur le sujet. A croire qu'elle aussi était en train de faire une fixette sur Lexa. Enfin, pour ce faire, encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit capable de s'extasier sur autre chose que des tournevis et des boulons.

 **« Le penses-tu aussi, Clarke ? »**

Voilà, encore une fois, on en revenait à ce que JE pensais. Bigre, c'était laborieux.

 **« Tu pourrais, les volontaires ne doivent pas manquer. »**

 **« Ils ne doivent pas manquer pour toi non plus. »**

Oui. Mais non. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de m'empiffrer de croûtons ou de pain rassis la nuit alors que j'ai de la brioche fraîche et appétissante sous le museau toute la journée. Ouais, je viens de comparer Lexa à une brioche. Mais pas à n'importe quelle brioche. Une brioche joliment dorée. Avec de la confiote de mûres. Le grand luxe.

 **« Il n'y a que toi, Lexa. »** la rassurais-je. Elle le savait certainement déjà mais c'était la première fois que je l'avouais de manière aussi claire. J'avais tardé, par rancœur, angoisse ou fierté, allez savoir. Désormais, il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière, de se cacher ou de se mentir. Comme rarement depuis notre arrivée sur Terre, je me sentais en accord avec moi-même et putain, c'était bon. Presque aussi bon que le sourire timide qui flottait sur les lèvres de la brune en l'instant. Fichtrement craquant ! Elle ne parla pas un moment durant mais ses émeraudes le firent pour elle. Elle allait m'embrasser, je le savais, je le sentais et mon enragé de palpitant l'avait capté aussi à en croire l'accélération subite de mon rythme cardiaque.

Le baiser fut parfait. Vraiment. Tout était là : les feux d'artifices, la myriade de petits papillons, le cerveau qui débranche, les sens qui s'enflamment. Tout. Le pied suprême. Lexa était tendre, prévenante et surtout putain d'incroyablement douée. Elle avait ce truc merveilleux qui nous, les nanas, nous rendait totalement accros : elle savait vous faire sentir spéciale, désirable et privilégiée. Par son regard étincelant, son toucher vibrant et l'intensité quasi-mystique qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait libéré mes poignets (enfin !) et d'une dextre possessive passée derrière sa nuque, je l'attirais un peu plus à moi. Le message envoyé était on ne peut plus clair : « Putain de merde, Lexa, ne me fais pas languir trois plombes ! ». Ouais, adieu la guimauve, j'avais les crocs. La réception devait être bonne car elle approfondit dare-dare le baiser, de tendre passa à fiévreuse, de prévenante à entreprenante et de putain de douée… à putain de douée. J'en avais rêvé, souvent, même très souvent mais la réalité surpassait de loin les mille et un fantastiques scénarios fomentés par mon imagination.

 **« Tu es sûre ? »** s'enquit-elle, le souffle court, nos lèvres à peine séparées et son joli minois à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. God. Mais comment une nana qui transpirait la confiance à des kilomètres, pétait le compteur du charisme et inspirait des milliers de combattants pouvait-elle être aussi putain d'adorable, là, sa lippe inférieure inconsciemment mordillée, à s'assurer que j'étais prête à sauter le pas ? Je l'avais déjà repoussée une fois, je ne referai pas la même connerie deux fois. Pas maintenant que ma tête, mon corps et mon cœur étaient finalement tombés d'accord : je la voulais. Elle, juste elle. Purement et simplement elle.

 **« Certaine. »** lui certifiais-je dans un sourire avant de sceller de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes.

Les lendemains de soirées arrosées sont terribles, en général, c'est vrai, mais les lendemains de soirées arrosées passés à faire l'amour avec Lexa, eux, sont terriblement bons.

* * *

 **POV Raven :**

 **« Tu vas tirer la gueule encore longtemps ? »** lâchais-je en croquant dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une barre chocolatée. C'était une survivante elle aussi, il fallait lui faire honneur. En la dévorant, elle et toutes ses appétissantes frangines. Tel était le programme du jour : me goinfrer de sucreries en attendant que Blake de la Jungle décolère.

 **« Un suçon, Raven. Un putain de suçon ! »** brailla Octavia pour la énième fois de la journée en faisant les cent pas dans la cabane en bois qu'elle avait elle-même bâtie à proximité de Polis. Ouais, bon, vu la taille de la cabane, elle faisait davantage les quatre pas et demi que les cent mais vous aviez saisi l'idée. Pour en revenir à nos moutons (ou à nos playmobils) – en avant les histoires ! - Ô drame du siècle, Minuscule se coltinait un suçon aussi minuscule qu'elle à la base de son cou. Sans déconner, elle flirtait volontairement avec la Faucheuse parce qu'elle trouvait badass de manier la machette avec les Sauvages, elle se bouffait une tartine de gnons lors de ses entraînements avec Indra, coursait du lynx en mode « relax, easy-peasy, dude » et elle s'inquiétait d'un malheureux suçon ? Mais what's the fuck ?

 **« Tu devrais songer à remercier l'artiste qui te l'a fait. Un vrai chef d'œuvre. »** la charriais-je en la détaillant du coin de l'œil. Elle bouillonnait. Je le savais, je le sentais, je la connaissais à force. Si certains auraient préféré se tirer à mille lieues d'ici pour éviter de subir ses foudres, c'était loin d'être mon cas. Pas que je sois spécialement maso mais c'était bigrement drôle de voir le Moustique s'énerver. Surtout pour si peu de chose.

 **« Ferme-la, Reyes ou je te refais le portrait et alors on aura une bonne raison d'causer art. »** siffla-t-elle méchamment. Enfin, du moins, elle voulait probablement qu'une telle tirade sonne méchante, cinglante voire menaçante. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'en était rien. Nonchalamment, je me détachais du mur en bois contre lequel j'étais jusque-là appuyée et restreignit sans tarder la distance qui nous séparait, lui montrant ainsi clairement que son petit speech pseudo-impressionnant, je m'en carrais comme de ma première clef à molette.

 **« On ne cogne ni les nanas, ni les handicapés, c'est la base. Puisque j'suis une gonzesse et une éclopée, c'est combo gagnant. J'suis archi protégée. »** taquinais-je, en bazardant une légère pichenette sur son épaule. Elle grogna. Comme Petit Ours Brun sans son pot de miel. Ou comme Oui-Oui qui se serait fait chourer son taxi. Voyez le niveau. Avec un peu de chance, bientôt, elle évoluera du grognement à l'onomatopée, de l'onomatopée à la monosyllabe et de la monosyllabe, un jour peut-être, à une phrase claire et cohérente. Alors, Ô miracle de la vie, la communication sera enfin possible ! Plus qu'une poignée de centimètres et on pourra s'essayer à une méthode de communication beaucoup moins conventionnelle. « **Est-ce que j'me plains, moi, de tes conneries d'ongles qui m'ont tailladé la peau sans vergogne ? »** dis-je dans une œillade malicieuse. Parce que, oui, Mademoiselle se prenait parfois pour Zorro, elle marquait ses victimes et, en l'occurrence, la victime (absolument consentante) de cette nuit, c'était moi.

 **« J'y suis pour rien si t'es une petite nature. »** argua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Aha, je l'avais chopé ! Ce fin sourire qu'a élu domicile une demi-seconde sur sa jolie petite trogne de sauvage renfrognée.

Mais sans rire, qu'elle me traite moi de petite nature alors qu'elle nous tape un scandale à cause d'un suçon à la noix, c'était vraiment la poêle qui se foutait du chaudron, l'incontinent du constipé, le bacon de la tartiflette ! Nan mais.

 **« Pour rappel, tu dois deux orgasmes à la petite nature, Mini-Blake. »**

 **« Va te faire foutre, Reyes. »**

 **« J'attends que toi..** **»** provoquais-je, maintenant tout près de ses lèvres. Et c'était vrai, j'avais grave envie de remettre le couvert. D'autant que c'était prouvé, le sexe-colère, c'était toujours archi bon et ça permettait d'évacuer les tensions. En somme, c'était gagnant-gagnant. Le hic, c'est que cette connerie de cor Grounder se mit à résonner avec force foutant en vrac mon plan de câlin brûlant.

 **« Sauvée.. pour cette fois.** **»** rajoutais-je en reculant d'un pas, mimines en l'air.

Y'avait intérêt à ce que les Faces Bariolées aient une bonne raison de sonner l'alerte.

* * *

 **Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Trop guimauve ? Han, je veux trop savoir ! C'est qui votre perso préférée pour l'instant ? Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven ? Celle pour qui vous voterez le plus aura un chapitre entièrement consacré. Choisissez bien :D. Ah et, aussi, selon vous, pourquoi les Grounders ont sonné l'alerte ? Une attaque ? Un nouveau clan qui débarque ? Pike qu'a été fait prisonnier ? Totalement autre chose ?**

 **La bisaille !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo ! Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis ENCORE noyée dans mes partiels. C'est fini la semaine prochaine donc je reviendrai à des publications plus régulières à ce moment là.**

 **Je vais répondre rapidement et globalement aux reviews. Gaffe, ça risque de virer à la tambouille incompréhensible.** **Donc.. puisque Lexa semble - de manière majoritaire - votre préférée (comme c'est bizarre ! (a)), elle se verra consacrer un chapitre entier. Sûrement le chapitre 7 ou le 8. Enfin, on verra. Le POV que je préfère moi c'est celui de Raven parce que je peux lui faire dire/penser un tas de conneries, ça passe crème. Et ouais, d'accord avec vous, elle va bien avec Octavia !**

 **Sinon, Drweaver, non, je ne suis pas belge (une fois), mais j'aime bien les frites et la bière (c'te cliché !). Et ouais, xDinghy, ça peut porter à confusion avec mon langage made in 15ème siècle (minois, gambettes, mirettes, ciboulot, cabochon, fichtre..). Je te rassure, je ne parle pas comme ça en vrai. C'est dû à un abus du dictionnaire des synonymes. A la base, c'était pour éviter les répétition et finalement j'ai pris le pli xD.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et évidemment à ceux qui la commentent. Vous êtes tip top.**

* * *

 **P** **OV Clarke :**

Bellamy avait été fait prisonnier. Il était là, à genoux, à même le sol, au milieu de la salle du trône, bâillonné et les mains fermement nouées dans son dos. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et tachetés de sang. Il avait été violenté. Durement, à en croire l'expression de douleur qui hantait son visage à chaque mouvement esquissé. J'étais consciente qu'il avait participé au massacre de plusieurs centaines d'innocents. J'avais passé des mois et des mois à me le rabâcher pour le chasser de mon esprit. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était là, blessé et vulnérable et à mon irrépressible envie de lui hurler ma rancœur à la figure, se coupla un besoin presque viscéral de le protéger. Parce qu'il était mon peuple et le demeurerait toujours.

Si mon regard s'était de suite porté sur Bellamy en pénétrant dans la pièce, celui de Lexa, lui, ciblait quelqu'un d'autre : la jeune femme qui créchait actuellement son trône. A l'aise Blaise, vas-y que tu prends tes aises. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait jamais trop abuser du « fais comme chez toi », certains finissaient immanquablement par le prendre au pied de la lettre. La nana ne se dégonfla pas à la vue de la Commandante, au contraire, une lueur de défi brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs. _God._ C'était la première fois que quelqu'un provoquait Lexa de manière aussi frontale. Quoi qu'il y avait bien eu la Reyne de l'Ice Nation mais elle avait fini embrochée au bout d'une lance, en mode brochette prête à passer sur le barbecue.

 **« Il était plus confortable dans mon souvenir. »** lâcha l'indésirable en s'extrayant lestement du trône.

Ah ouais, quand même. Si la vieille acariâtre de l'Ice Nation foutait quelque peu les jetons, cette fille-là, c'était le niveau au-dessus. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Lexa, peut-être quelques années de plus. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, la peau joliment halée et la démarche féline. Si Lexa était calme et froide, la nana en face semblait plutôt du genre sanguine et bouillonnante. Pour vous faire une idée du spécimen, à sa vue, Reyes aurait sûrement sorti une connerie du style : « Putain, j'me dévoue pour lui servir de quatre-heures » avec des étoiles d'incrustés au fond des mirettes et de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Lexa se tenait immobile et jaugeait sa vis-à-vis dans un silence quasi-religieux. Elle ne semblait ni apeurée, ni intimidée mais elle était crispée, indubitablement.

 **« J'ai dû faire sortir tes hommes. Ils voulaient lui trouer la peau. »** expliqua la sans-gêne, sans émotion. **« Pas que l'idée me dérange mais c'est mon prisonnier, le droit de le saigner me revient donc. »** continua-t-elle, visiblement très à son aise et prête à passer à l'acte d'une seconde à l'autre. Effectivement, d'un geste vif et précis, sa dague vint se presser contre le cou de Bellamy.

 **« Lâche-le ! »** m'époumonais-je en reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité. Comme si elle avait anticipé ma réaction, Lexa me barra d'instinct la route avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas. Le regard qu'elle me lança n'appelait pas vraiment à la discussion, c'était un : « Laisse-moi gérer » implicite. Mais merde ! Comment voulait-elle que je reste gentiment à l'écart alors qu'une sociopathe menaçait la vie de Bellamy sous mes yeux ?! Je n'étais pas son clébard de Titus, putain.

 **« Si tu avais voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort, Santana. »**

Aux mots de Lexa, la concernée remballa son arme mais non sans avoir au préalable entaillé légèrement le cou de Bellamy. Un filet de sang coula mais la blessure était superficielle, le pire avait été évité. Du moins, pour l'instant.

 **« J'avais prévu de le découper en autant de morceaux qu'il n'a tué des nôtres. »** assura ladite Santana, une colère sourde teintant sa voix. Sa botte tapa violemment contre l'estomac de Bellamy le faisant chuter durement face contre sol. La senestre de Lexa se resserra machinalement autour de mon avant-bras alors qu'un autre coup de pied vint s'encastrer avec puissance dans les côtes du Blake gisant au sol. **«** **Dis-le ! Combien de morts ? »** rajouta la furie brune, les pupilles dilatées par la haine. Elle allait le tuer, putain et Lexa nous maintenait dans le rôle de spectatrices. J'avais envie de croire qu'elle gérait la situation parce qu'en principe Lexa gérait TOUJOURS la situation mais pourquoi laissait-elle cette nana le passer à tabac ? Je savais au fond de moi que la hargne de Santana était justifiée et que Lexa, aussi maîtrisée et raisonnée soit-elle devait la ressentir aussi, cette aversion tenace à l'égard de ceux qui avaient massacré son peuple. C'était moi qui lui avais demandé de ne pas riposter à l'attaque sanglante orchestrée Pike. Les Grounders étaient pourtant prêts à en découdre, réclamaient vengeance. Il aurait été tellement plus simple pour elle de se conformer à leur sempiternel « le sang doit répondre par le sang », de tuer pour montrer son intransigeance et sa force et d'apporter justice à son peuple. Pourtant, au grand dam d'Indra, Titus et toute la clique, elle s'était ralliée à ma cause, acceptant ainsi les conséquences qui en ont immanquablement découlé : un règne fragilisé et des alliances mises à mal avec l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, de paix serait fait notre quotidien.

Est-ce que j'aurais été capable d'en faire de même si nos situations avaient été inversées ? Est-ce que j'aurais eu la force de contenir ma haine et ma rancœur pour éviter une guerre meurtrière ? J'en doutais. Lexa les avait vus, les cadavres. Elle en avait même porté certains. Elle avait allumé le bûcher et était restée, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme ne se soit éteinte. Elle n'avait pas vacillé, à aucun moment, pas même lorsqu'à notre retour de Polis, une mouflette qui tenait à peine sur ses petites gambettes vint lui demander quand rentreraient son papa et sa maman. Si à un instant j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait flancher, c'était celui-ci. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Pas une larme. Pas un tressautement dans la voix. Pas un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Elle a seulement tiré la fillette dans ses bras et lui a conté avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas encore que ses parents avaient regagné un autre monde, celui réservé aux grands guerriers. C'est peut-être en cela qu'elle était la plus impressionnante. Plus encore que de se battre avec talent, de rassembler moult puissances ou de s'accrocher coûte que coûte à ses convictions, Lexa avait cette faculté incroyable de rassurer. Elle était capable d'inspirer la peur comme de la chasser d'un simple revers de main. La petiote n'avait plus peur parce que Lexa avait été là. Les Grounders en général ne craignaient pas d'avoir peur car leur Cheffe leur avait appris à ne pas la fuir mais à vivre avec. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Même maintenant. Même avec l'un des assassins de l'une de ses tribus sous les yeux. Je devais seulement… lui faire confiance.

Santana retira de la bouche de Bel le chiffon qui l'empêchait jusqu'alors de s'exprimer. Il peina à recouvrer son souffle et cracha plusieurs glaires de sang par terre. Pas patiente pour un sou, la psychopathe empoigna brusquement sa tignasse pour lui relever la tête.

 **« 300. »** cracha Bellamy.

 **« 329. »** rectifia Lexa.

La mâchoire de Santana se crispa d'instinct. Elle transpirait la rage. La nana aurait pu travailler au sein des services de renseignement russes voire nord-coréens de nos ancêtres. Etage torture, évidemment. Avec encore plus de virulence, elle fila un gnon dans le museau de Bellamy qui échappa un grognement de douleur. Pif cassé, à mon avis.

 **« Il suffit. »** la stoppa sèchement Lexa.

La brune relâcha la pression exercée sur mon avant-bras et j'en profitais pour rejoindre dare-dare Bellamy et m'assurer de son sort. Il se laissa faire, complètement dans les vapes. Son regard était vide. La flamme de détermination qui brillait habituellement au fond de ses yeux s'était tue. La vue de son visage émacié et tuméfiée me tira un pincement au palpitant. Putain, la garce ne l'avait pas raté.

 **« Alors c'est elle qui te ramollit ainsi ? Clarke, c'est ça ? »**

A la mention de mon nom, je détachais temporairement mes yeux d'un Bellamy bien amoché pour les poser sur Santana. Sa voix vibrait d'une colère sourde et son regard ne quittait pas celui de Lexa qui n'avait pas hésiter à combler l'espace qui les séparait. Elle se tenait désormais entre Bel et moi et le Monstre du Loch Ness réincarné en Bomba Latina. Elles se connaissaient bien, visiblement, du moins suffisamment pour que Santana se permette de telles familiarités. Certes, on était loin du « Bien ou bien ? On s'fait une bouffe un d'ces quatre ? » mais avec les Grounders, il fallait s'attendre à tout, surtout au plus improbable.

Elles s'étaient regardées en chiens de faïence un long moment, la tension à son comble. C'était dingue, aucun mot n'était échangé mais il y avait une sorte de communication silencieuse indescriptible qui s'était instaurée entre les deux et évidemment impossible d'y piger quoi que ce soit. A ma grande surprise, les épaules de Santana finir par s'affaisser et elle remit son arme à Lexa. Comme ça ? Easy-peace ? Elle mijotait un truc pas net ou elle abandonnait réellement la partie ? Dur à déterminer. Plus dur encore que la résolution d'un sudoku pour un phobique des maths.

 **« Défie la Mort et vainc-là, côtoie la Peur et dompte-là. Tue l'Ennemi, protège l'Ami..** **»** récita Lexa d'une voix claire.

 **«** **..Brise tes chaînes et sois ton seul maître. »** termina sa vis-à-vis.

Le visage de Santana s'illumina et moi j'en restais baba. Ouais, comme un baba au rhum. Si c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Lexa employer ces mots, ils ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus. Les Grounders, comme tout autre peuple, avaient développé leurs propres histoires qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération. Celle des Immortelles faisait toujours sensation, auprès des plus jeunes comme des plus âgés. Lincoln nous avait conté le récit, un soir, autour d'un feu de camp. Pour faire court, c'est un groupe de nanas ultra badass qui ne revendiquent leur appartenance à aucun Clan et n'obéissent qu'à leurs propres règles. Accessoirement, elles seraient capables de vous trancher la glotte en deux secondes trente. En gros, si vous tombez sur l'une d'elles et qu'elle s'apprête à vous crever, vous avez deux secondes pour : chialer votre mère ou vous pisser dessus. Si vous êtes un rapide ou un multitâches, vous pouvez espérer faire les deux avant que ne sonne le glas. Ouais, les donzelles gèrent la fougère.

 **« Tu es une Immortelle. »** lâchais-je, certaine que je tapais dans le vrai.

 **« De nom seulement. »** répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, visiblement un peu plus calme. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus les flammes des enfers qui s'agitaient au fond de ses mirettes quand elle me parlait. Comme quoi, même Cerbère pouvait remballer les crocs. **« Tu nous as débarrassés de ces rats crevés des montagnes qui torturaient nos frères. C'était courageux. »**

 **« Ils voulaient tuer mon peuple. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »**

La culpabilité ne s'était pas évaporée pour autant, elle était toujours là, présente au plus profond de moi, tenace et pernicieuse mais j'avais appris et j'apprenais toujours à l'accepter. Si mon entourage n'avait eu de me cesse de me répéter que j'avais agi pour le bien commun, leurs mots ne suffisaient pas à effacer le sang que j'avais sur les mains. Lexa n'y faisait jamais allusion. Ou alors à de très rares occasions lorsque mon moral frôlait les pâquerettes et qu'elle me sentait tracassée. C'est étrange. Elle me comprenait et m'appréhendait mieux que n'importe lequel de mes amis, voire que ma propre mère. Elle ne me brusquait pas, ne me mitraillait pas de questions gênantes et surtout ne bazardait pas des « Putain, on a leur a dézingué la race à ces fils de chiens ! » en me filant une tape sur l'épaule. Non, je n'invente rien, Murphy et Raven ont vraiment eu cette réaction.

 **« Tu as protégé les tiens, c'est tout à ton honneur. Tu comprendras que je veuille en faire de même avec les miens. »**

 **« Le Peuple du Ciel a rejoint la coalition. Ils vivent à la Capitale désormais et sont sous ma protection. »** trancha Lexa, sur la défensive.

 **« Pas tous. Ceux à l'extérieur constituent toujours une menace. Dis-leur. »** ordonna Santana à un Bellamy toujours hébété.

 **« Pike compte attaquer Polis. »**

Mais quelle ordure intergalactique ce Pike. Plutôt que de remercier les Grounders de ne pas avoir réduit en charpie sa troupe de bras cassés excités par l'hémoglobine, il leur déclarait la guerre. Il était complètement barré. Soit son ciboulot avait été gravement atteint lorsque le vaisseau s'était écrasé sur terre, soit il était le digne descendant d'une longue lignée de kamikazes japonais. Ou alors, c'était un combo gagnant.

 **« Ils ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux. C'est une opération suicide. »** arguais-je, un mauvais pressentiment me barbouillant malgré tout l'estomac.

 **« Ils ont de quoi fabriquer de nouveaux missiles. Ils vont bombarder la ville. Il faut évacuer Polis. »**

Si Bellamy affichait un air grave et coupable, que Santana semblait à deux doigts de fracasser le brun pour passer ses nerfs et que mon ciboulot s'était englué dans la compote sous la panique, Lexa n'a, comme de coutume, pas fait grand étalage de ses émotions. En l'instant, silencieuse et concentrée, elle cherchait sûrement à déterminer si nous pouvions placer notre confiance en Bellamy ou si c'était seulement une ruse pour nous tirer dans un traquenard hors de la ville. J'avais vite chassé cette hésitation de mon esprit. Si Blake-Senior avait cumulé les conneries et fait sa loque avec Pike-ta-Crise, il restait profondément attaché à sa sœur et ne prendrait jamais le risque de la mettre en danger de quelque manière que ce soit.

 **« Quand auront lieu les premiers bombardements ? »** finit par demander Lexa.

 **« D'ici quelques jours. »** répondit Bel sans tergiverser.

La brune opina sèchement du chef. _Putain. De. Shit._ Les Têtes Fracassés de mon peuple allaient forcer celui de Lexa à fuir. Elle allait m'en vouloir. Nécessairement. Après tout, si je n'avais pas fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve, Pike and co auraient déjà servi de casse-dalle aux goélands.

 **« Laissez-nous. »** ordonna Lexa d'un ton qui n'appelait aucunement à la discussion.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »** s'enquit Santana en désignant Bel d'un geste dédaigneux du menton.

 **« Emmène-le aux cachots. Dans l'un des compartiments isolés. »**

 **« Pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse saigner comme un goret, je sais. »**

La brune volcanique parlait de trancher des jugulaires comme nous, simples mortels, parlions de tartiner notre brioche de confiote. Relax, détente. Peut-être parce que gamins, alors que nous apprenions vaguement à déchiffrer « Martine à la Campagne », elle, elle s'entraîne déjà au lancer de coutelas. Sur cibles humaines évidemment, sinon, c'est moins drôle. Mon Dieu. Nous vivions une situation plus que critique et tout ce que j'étais foutue de faire, c'était de tenter de déterminer si oui ou non Santana était la réincarnation Grounder d'Esther la psychopathe du film flippant que Raven nous avait forcés à visionner lorsque nous créchions toujours sur l'Arche. La pression provoque des réactions/pensées/délires surprenants, c'est désormais confirmé.

Santana avait tiré (sans ménagement) Bellamy hors de la pièce et les deux gardes qui faisaient habituellement le planton devant la porte avaient suivi le mouvement sans un mot me laissant en tête-à-tête avec Lexa.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** commençais-je.

 **« Ne le sois pas. »** me coupa-t-elle.

 **« Si tu avais laissé tes hommes tuer mon peuple après le massacre, vous ne seriez pas menacés aujourd'hui. »**

Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à y lire de la colère ou à y déceler des doutes, il en fut tout l'inverse, l'émeraude de ses yeux se teinta de douceur. Et mon cœur tenta les loopings.

 **« Je ne regrette rien, Clarke. Des gens bien ont été épargnés, des gens qui ont librement choisi de te suivre ici, à Polis et de vivre en paix au sein de notre communauté. Ils n'avaient pas à payer pour les agissements d'une minorité. Tu avais raison et je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir ouvert les yeux là-dessus. »**

Il était tellement rare d'entendre Lexa avouer de manière aussi directe que j'avais raison, qu'en temps normal, j'aurais pris un pied incommensurable à le lui faire répéter. Là, l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas réellement. En vérité, si quelques heures avant, toute occasion était bonne à prendre pour lui soutirer un magic smile et/ou un baiser digne d'un Juliette & Juliette interdit aux mineurs, en l'occurrence, en l'instant, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de lui montrer que, quelles que soient les décisions qu'elle aurait à prendre à l'avenir, mon soutien lui était totalement acquis.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Pike ? »**

 **« Le tuer. »** La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Mon regard sembla crier « des détails, Lexa » car ceux-ci arrivèrent dans la foulée sans qu'un mot ne s'échappe de ma bouche. **« On va déjà vous mettre à l'abri. »**

 **« Nous ? »**

 **« Vous. »**

 **« Hors de question que je me planque alors que tu risques ta peau pour nous sauver ! »**

L'éclat de voix, toujours aussi imprévisible. Pour le contrôle des émotions, on va le laisser à Lexa. Merde. Je n'étais pas Caroline et elle Charles Ingalls. Manquerait plus qu'elle me lâche : « Femme, reste à la bicoque me cuisiner une tarte à la citrouille pendant que je vais matraquer la gueule du Pike ». Fallait pas déconner non plus.

 **« J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité pour agir correctement, Clarke. »**

A ce genre de tirades, on peut réagir de plusieurs façons : craquer comme une biscotte parce que c'est putain de dur de ne pas céder à Lexa, encore plus quand tu sais pertinemment qu'elle cherche à te protéger ou péter une durite parce que la nana qui fait tambouriner ton palpitant te met clairement à l'écart. Certes, ça part d'une bonne intention, c'est pour sauver ton cul mais tout de même, t'as légèrement l'impression d'être considérée comme une potiche incapable de se défendre par elle-même. Tu sais, un peu à la manière des blondes fragiles et fadasses des films pour ados de nos ancêtres qui finissent immanquablement par se réfugier dans les bras d'un mec dopé à la testostérone qui se prend pour un Dieu parce qu'il sait taper dans un ballon.

 **« Je représente le Treizième Clan. Les Grounders verraient d'un mauvais œil que je ne sois pas à tes côtés durant ce conflit. L'alliance est encore récente et certains doutent toujours de la loyauté de mon peuple à ton égard. T'accompagner leur prouverait que tu as tout notre soutien, que t'attaquer, c'est nous attaquer et que nous n'hésiterons pas à riposter ensemble, peu importe l'ennemi qui se dressera.»**

Plutôt que de me révolter comme une gamine capricieuse, mieux valait présenter des arguments solides qui pourraient amener Lexa à revoir sa position. Comme quoi, j'étais parfois capable de tourner sept fois ma la langue dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

 **« Kane prendra ta place. »** assura-t-elle.

Et là… ma langue n'eut pas le temps de tourner sept, cinq ou même deux fois dans ma bouche, que j'embrayais au quart de tour.

 **« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que tu peux prendre des décisions pour moi. »**

Son regard, d'habitude si clair, s'assombrit illico-presto. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on en arrive là mais il était hors de question que je sois reléguée sur le banc de touche sous prétexte qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. Je l'aimais, sans le moindre doute, mais je n'étais pas pour autant une béni oui-oui soumise prête à me plier à n'importe quel ordre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hausse le ton, me rappelle qui commandait ici et que je n'avais pas à discuter ses ordres mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lie nos lèvres furieusement. C'était l'un de ces baisers pressés reflet d'un condensé d'émotions contrariées : la peur de perdre l'autre, l'envie d'avoir le dessus et la colère de ne pas être entendue. C'était l'un de ces baisers si passionnés que vous le viviez comme si c'était le dernier. C'était l'un de ces baisers qui vous remuaient les tripes, vous comprimaient le cœur et vous rappelaient avec force que vous étiez putain de vivant. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, son regard était déterminé et je savais d'ores et déjà que son choix était fait.

 **« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que tu peux discuter mes ordres, Clarke. Tu pars ce soir.** **»**

Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lâché aussi sèchement, pas plus que je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle se tire de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. L'accalmie aura vraiment été de courte durée.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, c'est qui le patron ? :D L'introduction d'un nouveau perso vous a plu ? Et le retour de Bel, prévisible ?**

 **A vos réactions & à bientôt surtout.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plop.**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 6. Encore merci pour les ajouts, les messages laissés, et tout le tintouin. Vous êtes tip top :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, comme d'hab, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **A DrWeaver** **:** Pour Santana, oui, effectivement, j'ai fait un copié-collé du tempérament bouillant qu'elle se payait dans Glee. Elle servira surtout pour explorer le passé de Lexa lorsque le moment sera venu. Je suis aussi tentée de me débarrasser de Bel, huhu. Avec Pike et la mère de Monty, un grand feu de joie :D

 **A Elominnie :** Contente que t'adhères à mon langage ultra bizarroïde. J'espère que la tournure que prendra l'histoire te plaira autant que la tournure farfelue de mes phrases.

 **A Noushkagirl :** J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'écrire correctement ton pseudo, en mode galérienne :D Je doute que Clarke accepte de servir de potiche/plante verte/nana à secourir. Enfin, tu verras ! Et j'adore ta photo de profil, au passage. (osef, hein, mais ça me titillait de le dire.)

 **A Maracapucin :** Je m'étais persuadée que "Auf Wiedersehen" c'était hollandais mais en fait que dalle, c'est allemand. C'est là que je réalise que j'ai un grave retard culturel  & linguistique à combler :O

 **A Cyelab :** Aha, moi aussi. Elle lui a trop claqué le bec :P

 **A Britanna1409 :** Naya Rivera / Santana est l'une des principales causes du réchauffement climatique, huhu. La nana te fait fondre la banquise en deux-deux. J'aime bien Brittany aussi mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas prévue au programme. Peut-être par la suite, sait-on jamais. Et bonne nouvelle : y'a du Raven dans ce chapitre.

 **Elo :** Obligé, c'est Lexa le patron :D Pour en savoir plus sur Santana, les infos arriveront en masse lors du chapitre dédié à Lexa. J'espère que t'aimeras.

* * *

 **POV Raven :**

Bientôt deux semaines qu'on se planquait sous terre pour éviter de se prendre un obus de Pike-ta-Crise sur le coin de la trogne. On se les caillait, nos rations de graille ne cessaient de décroître et on n'y voyait que dalle. Une vraie vie de taupe. C'était la dèche. Mais le pire du pire, c'était sans conteste qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'équipe partie en éclaireurs et que ça commençait à virer un brin inquiétant. Si j'avais les chocottes qu'il soit arrivé une embrouille à Octavia, Griffin balisait que Lexa ne revienne pas en un seul et même morceau. La différence entre nous, c'est que je ne cherchais pas à cacher que j'avais les jetons. A quoi bon ? Ravaler ses émotions n'avait jamais été une preuve de force. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse : un aveu de faiblesse, une incapacité à accepter la vérité. Enfin, nul besoin de rentrer dans ces considérations psychologiques à deux francs cinquante. Surtout pas maintenant.

 **« Ils sont rentrés ? »** demanda Bellamy, la trouille perçant dans sa voix.

A chaque fois que j'allais lui porter sa boustifaille, c'était la première question qu'il posait. Il flippait pour O, O qui était partie avec Lexa pour, selon ses propres mots « Ne pas voir sa gueule de traître » (A Bel, suivez, hein). Les histoires familiales, quel bonheur ! Blake Senior était considéré comme un paria ici. Au moins par les Sauvages. Il avait été traîné avec nous dans des blockhaus à distance respectable de Polis mais il restait tenu à l'écart et des gardes devaient sans cesse veiller à ce qu'un Grounder revanchard ne le taille pas en pièces. Jasper et Monty lui tenaient parfois compagnie, Kane venait également le saluer et Abby s'assurait que ses blessures cicatrisaient correctement.

 **« Pas encore. »**

Malgré mon genou en compote, le rituel était toujours le même depuis que nous étions enfermés dans ce trou à rats : je me vautrais à ses côtés à même le sol en me plaignant de ma connerie de genou, je déliais les liens qui lui bousillaient les poignets pour qu'il puisse manger et nous bavassions un peu.

 **« Les bombardements ont cessé depuis trois jours. »**

 **« Ça ne veut rien dire. »**

 **« Ils n'auraient pas dû partir là-bas, c'est trop dangereux. Pike a des armes, des pistolets, des fusils, des bombes. Ils vont se faire tirer comme des lapins. Ils n'ont pas conscience du danger. »**

 **« C'est Pike qu'a pas conscience du danger. Lexa a promis sa tête à son peuple. »**

D'ailleurs, pour passer le temps, les Grounders pariaient sur la manière dont Pike allait crever. En tête du classement des morts souhaitées/envisagées, on retrouvait la lapidation, l'écorchage à vif et le découpage. Ouais, les sushis semblent à la mode.

 **« Et Pike a promis que la tête de la Commandante ornerait bientôt l'entrée d'Arkadia. »**

Voilà pourquoi il était heureux que Clarke ne tape pas la causette avec Bellamy. Il lui aurait pété le moral en deux-deux avec son pessimisme à la noix. Lexa ne pouvait pas mourir. Enfin, biologiquement, si. Mais pour le bien de notre peuple, elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce que sans berger pour guider et contenir, les moutons font n'importe quoi. C'est pareil avec les Sauvageons. Si personne n'était là pour leur rappeler sagement : « Le Peuple du Ciel est notre Ami, il n'est pas comestible », ils voudraient de nouveau nous terrasser jusqu'au dernier. Lexa devait donc nécessairement réussir son coup et revenir saine et sauve.

 **« Lincoln n'aurait pas dû laisser O y aller. »** finit par rajouter Bel alors que je m'étais enlisée dans le silence, pensive.

 **« Ta sœur n'écoute rien ni personne. Ce qu'elle veut faire, elle le fait. »**

Sale gosse butée qu'elle était. Si habituellement ça faisait son charme, là, tout ce qu'on y gagnait c'était un putain de sang d'encre impossible à maîtriser. A longueur de temps, je me demandais si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle fabriquait, quand elle revenait.

 **« Il a intérêt à veiller sur elle. »**

 **« C'est un brave type et il est fou d'elle. Ne te fais pas trop d'bile, il couvrira ses arrières. »**

Je pèse et pense réellement chacun de ces mots mais très honnêtement, les lâcher m'écorche la gorge. Bellamy doit cogiter de manière similaire. On est bêtement coincé ici alors que Lincoln est avec elle et en mesure de la protéger.

 **« Elle est vraiment heureuse avec lui ? »**

 _Putain. De. Shit._ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose cette question à moi ? En toute logique, si elle s'offrait des cinq à sept bouillants avec quelqu'un d'autre que son mec, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être véritablement heureuse. Après, selon les charlatans que nos ancêtres nommaient les psys, peut-être qu'elle traversait cette connerie de phase découverte : « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je fantasme sur ma meilleure amie, j'ai trop envie de tripoter ses nibards, je dois être bi. ». Ou alors, elle était de ces gens qui considéraient qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et avoir des aventures sans sentiments à côté. Dernière option, c'était une nymphomane. Clairement, aucune de mes théories n'allait plaire au brun, alors, mieux valait la jouer soft.

 **« Il la traite bien, il est gentil et rassurant. Si t'oublies ses tatouages ratés et que tu remballes ta rage parce qu'il est dix fois mieux gaulé que toi, c'est le beau-frère idéal, Blake. »**

Mon déballage de conneries lui tira un semblant de sourire. Enfin quelqu'un qui appréciait mon humour foireux à sa juste valeur !

 **« Et Clarke ? Comment va-t-elle ? »**

 **« Elle s'occupe, ça lui évite de penser. »**

Pour s'occuper, elle s'occupait. J'ai toujours dit que cette nana avait de graves problèmes d'hyperactivité. Lexa partie, Clarke tenait les rênes et, assez étonnamment, les Faces Bariolées lui obéissaient. Je devrais tenter de me tartiner du sang de fennec sur la bouille et de baragouiner trois-quatre mots avec un air menaçant, pour voir si ça fonctionne. Avec Griffin, ça marchait du tonnerre. Elle décidait des parts de rationnement, programmait les tours de garde, faisait régner l'ordre. En somme, elle tenait la boutique. Ou plutôt, faisait office de Commandante de remplacement en l'absence de Lexa.

 **« Ça doit être dur pour elle de faire semblant. »**

 **« Faire semblant de quoi ? »**

 **« D'aimer Lexa pour nous protéger. »**

La palme du professionnel du déni revient à… Bellamy Naïf Blake. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres.

 **« T'as abusé des champis, Blake. Clarke est réellement dingue de cette fille. »**

Certaines choses ne trompaient pas : les cœurs d'incrustés au fond des mirettes, le sourire de niaiseuse, les œillades complices, les crises de jalousie. Si Griffin n'avait pas été touchée par Cupidon alors j'étais la réincarnation de Jennifer Lopez. Après une liposuccion du derrière. Evidemment.

 **« Clarke n'aime pas les filles. »**

 **« T'étais pas sensé être con, pourtant, t'as suivi Pike comme un gentil p'tit clebs. Comme quoi, il n'faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »**

Il peinait surtout à digérer que Griffin préfère jouer à frotti-frotta avec Lexa plutôt qu'avec lui. C'était carrément un autre level, dude. Lui s'était fait manipuler comme un bleu par un putain de teubé des bacs à sable alors que Lexa était à ce jour la nana la plus puissante du monde. Sérieux, y'avait pas photo, Clarkie avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

 **POV Octavia :**

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler les Gounders : ni le froid, ni la fatigue, ni la faim. Ces types étaient de vraies machines de guerre, ils étaient conçus pour se battre. Depuis que nous avions quitté Polis, Lexa imposait une cadence soutenue et des règles strictes : un arrêt tous les trente-six du mois pour reposer les canassons et nous permettre de faire nos besoins, pas de feu et pas de bruit pour une avancée discrète. En somme, c'était « Tu suis et tu te la boucles ou tu meurs ». Même si les conditions de vie étaient particulièrement rudes, parmi la quinzaine de guerriers aguerris choisis, chacun se sentait fier et honoré de participer à cette expédition. Moi-même je me sentais privilégiée, même là, alors que je grelotais entre les bras de Lincoln dans le plus noir de la nuitée. J'étais bien consciente qu'il aurait fallu que je dorme, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, que j'en avais besoin si je ne souhaitais pas flancher une fois qu'il serait temps de passer à l'action. Pourtant, dès que je fermais les yeux, mes pensées dérivaient sur Bellamy et le sort que lui réservaient les Grounders. Et lorsque ce n'était pas mon traître de frangin qui agitait mes songes, Raven prenait immanquablement sa place et je ne voulais ni ne pouvais penser à elle, encore plus en cet instant avec le souffle chaud et apaisé de Lincoln s'écrasant contre ma nuque.

 **« Ton tour de garde, demi-portion. »** asséna Santana, aussi sympathique que d'accoutumée.

Aussi délicatement que possible, je m'échappais de la prise de Lincoln en veillant à ne pas le tirer de son sommeil. Mes petons retrouvèrent le sol terreux et j'emboîtais dare-dare le pas de la brune jusqu'au coin choisi pour monter la garde. Lexa s'y trouvait, encore et toujours. A croire qu'elle ne dormait jamais, que la fatigue n'avait aucune emprise sur elle.

 **« La gamine et moi on va te remplacer. Va dormir un peu, Lexa. »**

Si Raven était railleuse, Santana en tenait une sacrée couche aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de piquer à tour de bras. Humpf. Ne faisant clairement pas le poids, je préférais faire la sourde oreille.

 **« Plus tard. »** lâcha la concernée d'un ton neutre.

Nul besoin de la lumière du jour pour savoir que Santana avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas et retourna au campement sans demander son reste, me laissant en tête à tête avec la Commandante. Je n'étais ni timide ni spécialement impressionnable mais là, pour le coup, je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre. Lexa n'était pas réputée pour mettre les gens aisément à l'aise. A tâtons, j'avais dégoté un arbre non loin pour m'appuyer. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, sans qu'aucune de nous ne cherche à briser le silence. M'est avis qu'une bonne demi-heure passa avant que je ne me permette d'ouvrir la jappe :

 **« Qu'allez-vous faire de mon frère ? »**

 **« Quel sort penses-tu qu'il mérite, Octavia ? »**

Sa voix n'était ni hargneuse, ni pressée, au contraire, elle était posée, presque laconique. Et moi, je flippais. Si j'avais clairement les crocs contre Bellamy, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le même sang coulait dans nos veines et qu'il avait toujours veillé sur moi, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

 **« La mort. »**

Parce que c'était la vérité. C'était un assassin. Il avait tué de sang-froid des centaines de personnes, des personnes innocentes. Il devait payer le prix, il devait mourir. Et j'étais en train de causer de sa probable mise à mort avec celle qui lui trancherait la glotte au beau milieu de la foule. Auriez-vous pu imaginer discussion plus irréelle ?

 **« Il était en chemin pour Polis quand les Immortelles l'ont capturé. Il venait nous prévenir pour les bombardements. En cherchant à te protéger, il a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Ton frère tient beaucoup à toi, comme tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Ne laisse pas la colère t'aveugler ou te faire oublier. »**

Une boule d'émotion ayant élu domicile dans ma gorge, je me contentais d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Chose complètement débile puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir au beau milieu de la nuit. Il faudra que je parle avec Bellamy, dès notre retour, qu'on puisse enfin…

 **« A terre ! »**

Le temps sembla se figer. Le sang battait à vive allure contre mes tempes. Mon corps fut violemment projeté contre le sol. Des coups de feu furent tirés. Une balle siffla à proximité de mon esgourde. Lexa – qui venait très probablement de me sauver la peau – plaqua une main autoritaire sur ma bouche. Impossible de déterminer à quelle distance se trouvaient les tireurs. Mais si on ne bougeait pas d'ici rapidement, on était fait comme des rats.

 **« T'as encore des grenades éblouissantes de Raven ? »** murmura-t-elle à mon oreille alors que des Grounders touchés se perdaient en cris et s'écroulaient au sol.

D'un mouvement du cabochon, je lui répondis par l'affirmative, remerciant intérieurement Reyes de m'avoir équipée de tout un attirail de guerre.

 **« Six tireurs. Quatre pistolets, une mitraillette et un fusil d'assaut. A 10 et 13 heures. Ils avancent droit sur nous. »** lâcha Santana dans un grognement.

 **« Ils doivent avoir des lunettes infrarouge »** en déduisis-je alors que Lexa retirait sa senestre de devant mes lèvres.

 **« Octavia, à mon signal, tu vas balancer ces grenades. Puis, tu vas… rejoindre les blockhaus... prévenir notre peuple de leur arrivée. »** rajouta la Commandante qui, à en croire sa difficulté à recouvrer son souffle, devait être assez mal en point. J'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'en me sauvant la vie, elle avait encaissé une balle qui m'était initialement destinée. Et merde.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dis à Clarke ? »**

 **« Que notre combat n'est pas terminé. »** conclue-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Le signal fut lancé, les grenades éblouissantes lâchées et ce fut un bordel sans nom : la surprise des traîtres, les hurlements de fureur des Grounders au moment du chargement, les sifflements des balles et machettes. Mon corps se refusa à partir. J'avais besoin de tirer Lincoln hors de ce merdier, j'avais besoin de ramener Lexa saine et sauve à Clarke. Je ressentais même le besoin de tirer la couenne de cette garce de Santana à l'abri. Certains parleront de courage, d'autres d'inconscience voire de bêtise mais en mon for intérieur, je savais pertinemment que ma place était ici, à me battre aux côtés des Gounders. Et c'est ce que je fis, peu importe le prix, peu importe les ordres.

 **« Jus drein jus daun ! »**

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

 **« On doit réduire les rations des anciens et des malades. »** suggéra Titus, visiblement peu gêné par l'idée de laisser crever de faim les personnes les plus vulnérables.

A tous les coups, bientôt, il allait encore nous péter les tympans avec sa théorie de la sélection naturelle et la nécessité de sacrifier les plus faibles pour subvenir aux besoins des plus forts et ce dans l'intérêt commun. Quelle ordure de moine raté. Les réunions de ce qui avait été surnommé dans l'urgence le « Conseil de Survie » avaient lieu à l'extérieur du bunker. Mieux valait éviter que le gus lambda se gorge des conneries de Titus, ça aurait sans nul doute créé la panique générale. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas à souhaiter, les esprits commençant déjà à s'échauffer depuis quelques jours.

 **« On peut aussi te briser la nuque et s'épargner ton lot quotidien d'idioties, Titus. »** asséna sèchement Quinn à ma gauche.

Quinn s'avérait être la Cheffe des Immortelles. Et accessoirement la sœur de Roan. C'était une jolie blonde énigmatique au regard ambré et à la répartie froide et cinglante. Je l'avais appréciée dès qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de fermer le claquet de ce chien de la casse de Titus. Autant quand je lui faisais une remarque, il me reluquait avec son air hautain et dépréciateur, autant quand c'était elle qui s'en chargeait, il s'écrasait comme une putain de mouche aveugle qui se serait salement vautrée contre une vitre. Et c'était grave jouissif.

 **« Si la chasse ne suffit pas, envoyons des hommes pêcher. Il y a un ruisseau à moins de cinq kilomètres au nord. »** déclarais-je alors que mon index tapotait le lieu sur la carte.

 **« J'y mènerai un groupe dès demain matin. Que fait-on pour les vivres volés par le Peuple du Ciel ? »** interrogea Indra.

 **« Jasper n'a rien volé du tout. Il a seulement bourré son sac de gâteaux avant de partir de Polis. »** argua rapidement la mécano, exaspérée par l'ampleur que prenait cette histoire.

 **« On manque de nourriture. Votre ami aurait dû partager avec la communauté. »** balança Titus de son éternel air moralisateur.

Il marquait un point. Jasper avait eu la sotte idée de s'empiffrer égoïstement comme un boulimique alors que nous subissions de plein fouet les effets du manque de graille.

 **« Les voleurs, on leur coupe la main. »** ne manqua pas de rajouter Titus.

 **« Hey, mec, détends-toi du slip, on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge. »** ronchonna Reyes.

 **« Qu'on lui coupe le rationnement pendant deux jours. »** concédais-je finalement. Ne pas le punir, c'était donner l'occasion à Titus de clamer à qui voulait bien l'entendre que les membres du Peuple du Ciel recevaient un traitement de faveurs. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

Des sujets plus anodins furent abordés et traités dans un semblant de calme et de bonne entente. Jusqu'à ce que…

 **« Toujours pas de nouvelles de la Commandante ? »** osa Indra.

 **« Nope. Silence radio. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ils ont dû péter leur talkie. »** expliqua Raven.

Je déglutis péniblement. Tous les jours la même question, tous les jours la même réponse, tous les jours mon palpitant qui se serre d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Lexa, bordel ? J'ai besoin de l'entendre, à défaut de la voir. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va bientôt rentrer. Je veux la pourrir pour m'avoir laissée ici et en même temps la tirer contre moi pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement larguée depuis qu'elle est partie. Je parais forte, déterminée, capable de gérer mais à l'intérieur, c'est le total chambard, la quatrième guerre mondiale, l'apocalypse.

 **« On devrait peut-être envoyer des gens voir ce qu'il en est »** rajouta Raven.

 **« On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre davantage d'hommes. »** trancha Titus.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu oses sous-entendre qu'ils sont morts, je t'arrache moi-même la langue. »** menaça Quinn.

 **« Je suis d'accord avec Raven. »** coupais-je avant que la situation ne parte totalement en cacahuètes. **« On ne peut pas attendre ici indéfiniment sans savoir. »**

Un coup du Destin voulut que la radio se mette à grésiller à ce moment-là, captant en un battement de cils toute notre attention. Raven s'activa d'emblée à tournicoter les boutons de la machine pour nous tirer un meilleur son.

 _ **« Attaque... Morts… Saigne…beaucoup… Le… xa… »**_ cracha la radio alors que mon palpitant s'écrasait frénétiquement contre ma cage thoracique.

 **« O, c'est Raven. On t'entend mal. Bouge pas, j'essaie d'arranger la communication. »**

En effet, elle s'y attela en tentant vainement de masquer les tremblements de ses mains.

 **« Balance, O, on t'écoute. »** rajouta Reyes à proximité du capteur de son, le plus distinctement possible.

 _ **« On a été attaqué par surprise. Ils ont tué sept des nôtres… »**_

 _ **« Et on a crevé six de ces fils de chiens. »**_ entendit-on grogner Santana en arrière fond.

 **« Comment va Heda ? »** me devança Titus.

C'était la première fois que j'étais prise d'une telle trouille. Et pourtant, durant son combat avec Roan, je n'en menais déjà pas large. Octavia ne répondit pas de suite, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe, pas vrai ?

 _ **« Passe-moi ça. »** _ ordonna Santana devant le silence de la jeune Blake. _**« Lexa est en vie. »**_

 **« A quel point est-elle blessée, S ? »** interrogea Quinn d'une voix bigrement calme au vu des circonstances.

 _ **« Pas suffisamment amochée pour s'arrêter de nous assommer d'ordres. »**_

Si la raillerie se voulait rassurante, le ton de Santana ne trompait pas : Lexa était dans un sale état. Cas contraire, c'est elle qui serait en train de nous parler en cet instant. Assurément.

 **« Où est-elle là ? »** finis-je par demander d'une voix tremblotante d'appréhension.

 _ **« Pas loin. Elle se repose. »**_

 **« J'ai besoin de lui parler. »**

Elle sembla hésiter car elle ne décocha pas un mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Secondes qui parurent des minutes puis des heures. J'avais les mains moites et un milliard de scénarios catastrophes qui s'agitaient dans mon cabochon.

 _ **« Clarke… ? »** _ se fit entendre une voix à peine audible mais pourtant reconnaissable entre toutes. Mon abruti de cœur manqua de s'arrêter et je me retrouvais bêtement à bafouiller un pathétique **« Lexa… ? »**

 _ **« Tu.. attendais… quelqu'un d'autre ? »**_

De là où j'étais, peu importait où elle se trouvait, je la voyais s'efforcer de sourire, cherchant à me rassurer sur son état. Comment faisait cette nana pour se préoccuper des autres en toutes circonstances ? Bigre. Un rire nerveux fila entre mes lèvres. J'évitais autant que possible de lui montrer que j'angoissais comme la dernière des fiottes.

 **« Seulement une jolie commandante bornée au regard hypnotique. »**

 _ **« Un… message à… lui faire passer ? »**_

 **« Qu'elle m'attende. J'arrive.** ** _»_**

* * *

 **J'ai tenté trois POV dans un seul chapitre, j'espère que ça restait compréhensible. C'était lequel votre POV préféré ?**

 **J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête. Sur Clexa encore mais dans l'univers de Misfits. Quelqu'un connaît la série ? :D**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde. Des poutous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut la compagnie ! Il est huit heures du mat' ! Et ouais, y'a des gens qui se lèvent tôt. Moi.. j'vais plutôt aller pioncer. Si y'a des fautes qui traînent par ci par là, d'une, j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop nombreuses et de deux, j'ai passé ma nuit à terminer ce chapitre et j'n'ai donc plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous. Ouais, ouais, c'est une excuse valable ! Là, vous devriez avoir pitié de moi et vous sentir d'humeur clémente, toussa toussa.**

 **Sinon, sans déconner (parce que je ne déconne jamais moi, nan nan), vous étiez plusieurs à réclamer un POV Lexa. Il était attendu, désiré, acclamé avant même de débarquer (comment ça j'm'excite toute seule ?), le voilà enfin. Et vous savez quoi ? Mon imagination capricieuse a décrété que Lexa se verrait dédier un chapitre ENTIER. Même qu'il sera DEUX FOIS plus long que les autres. En général, on dit "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" (sur la tête de mon clebs, on dirait un slogan de film porno, j'ai honte), donc, en principe, ça devrait vous plaire. En tout cas, moi, c'est peut-être le chapitre que j'ai préféré gribouiller jusque-là.**

 **Sur ce blabla complétement inutile, je préfère préciser une petite chose : ce chapitre s'étale sur huit-dix jours, le temps que les groupes de Lexa et Clarke se rejoignent. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture :)**

 **Noushkagirl :** Je ne veux pas dire de conneries (j'en lâche déjà suffisamment comme ça, aha) mais je crois que si le français a davantage tendance à écrire "chef", le "cheffe" n'est pas faux pour autant. Si je n'avais pas les yeux explosés et douze heures de sommeil à rattraper, j'aurais été vérifier sur Google, huhu. Nan mais j'crois que c'est ça, surtout avec cette vague de féminisation des mots. Mais j'avoue que "cheffe", c'est grave moche. J'ai pas fait gaffe, d'habitude, je le laisse toujours au masculin. Enfin, je crois. Ahem.

 **Brittana1409 :** Ca veut dire que j'écris comme une mexicaine au sang chaud qui joue de la clef à molette et qui a en prime dans cette histoire un esprit totalement pervers ? Mouhaha. Ca m'va ! D'autant que ça doit être cool d'être mexicaine, t'es dopée aux tacos depuis ta plus tendre enfance :D #Humourmoisi #Pastaper.

 **DrWeaver :** Toi, revieweuse de tous les chapitres ou presque, je te dédie celui-ci (bawhé, c'est gratos, alors je peux, aha). Je pense que tu vas apprécier les retrouvailles Clexa, j'ai kiffé les écrire en tout cas.

 **Kouan :** Yo ! Je vais probablement passer pour une grosse brêle (ça ne changera pas trop de d'habitude, huhu) mais même après des années à glandouiller par ici, je galère toujours autant avec une partie du jargon des fanfictionnistes (ce mot est atroce, j'ai honte), so, qu'est-ce que t'entends par "POW" ? C'est le fait que je change régulièrement de POV ou le fait que j'écrive à la première personne du singulier ? Je mise sur la première solution, va savoir pourquoi. Maintenant que j'ai posé ma question digne d'un lapin crétin qui se serait mangé un coup de poêle à frire sur le cabochon, je tiens à te remercier pour ton petit mot. Lexa est certainement le perso que je préfère décrire donc je suis contente si ça colle bien à son caractère. Par contre, le POV Lexa, c'était carrément le plus complexe à gribouiller. Déjà, j'ai enlevé la tartine de conneries que je bourre dans les autres POV parce que ça aurait été bigrement bizarre et presque dérangeant qu'elle puisse penser/s'exprimer vulgairement, se moquer des autres ou rire de tout et de rien. Donc ce chapitre qui lui est entièrement dédié est beaucoup plus "sérieux" de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. J'espère que ça rendra tout de même bien. Et.. je vais m'arrêter là parce que vu comme je suis lancée, je serai tout-à-fait capable de noircir la moitié de cette page en réponse aux reviews. Un jour, j'apprendrai à répondre par MP. Ouais, un jour. A la prochaine !

 **Cyelab :** Te fais pas de bile, Lexa ne risque pas de mourir de suite. D'ailleurs, elle ne mourra PAS dans cette fic. Je ne suis pas Jason Rothenberg, moi, j'ai un petit cœur en marshmallow. Un marshmallow imbibé de bière mais tout de même. La fic Clexa inspirée de Misfits (voire même Skins, soyons fous) devrait sortir durant l'été, j'ai commencé à tapoter de l'idée sur le PC. J'ai hâte du publier tout ça ! Enfin, bon, j'cesse de déballer ma vie et j'te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **POV Lexa :**

Avoir peur de mourir, c'est avoir peur de vivre. C'est ce qu'on s'est toujours acharné à me répéter depuis que je suis gosse. Je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru longtemps. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je la ressens, la peur. Elle est là, pernicieuse, omniprésente alors que j'oscille entre conscience et inconscience. Mes blessures ont cessé de me faire mal. Je n'entends plus vraiment l'agitation autour de moi. Je sais pourtant qu'ils sont là. Les autres. Au plus profond de moi, je le sais. Parfois, Octavia pose une main furtive sur mon front pour contrôler ma température. D'autres fois, c'est le regard inquiet de Lincoln que je sens posé sur ma carcasse abîmée. Le reste du temps, Santana me parle. Elle s'énerve. Souvent. Après moi, après les autres, allez savoir. Clarke n'est pas là, elle. Pas encore. J'aurais senti sa présence. Sans nul doute. C'est à cause d'elle, cette peur. C'est l'idée de la perdre qui me fout la trouille. C'est peut-être cette même idée qui me maintient en vie. Ses jolies pépites bleutées. Son sourire éclatant. Son tempérament explosif. Elle, juste elle.

 **« Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. On est trop exposés. »** murmura un Gounder à ce qui me semblait des kilomètres.

 **« Est-ce que tu viens de sous-entendre qu'on devrait l'abandonner ? »**

 **« Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps, Santana. »**

Quelqu'un hurle. C'est bref et un corps s'écroule presque aussitôt. Elle l'a tué, sûrement. Elle a tendance à tuer beaucoup plus aisément lorsqu'elle est en colère.

 **« Le prochain qui l'ouvre pour dire de telles conneries, je l'étrangle avec ses boyaux. C'est compris ? »**

Le souci avec Santana, c'est qu'elle est presque toujours en colère…

* * *

 ** _Flashback de Lexa à 9 ans :_**

Polis est le plus fabuleux des endroits. C'est grand, plus grand que tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Titus a dit que j'allais vivre ici désormais. Que plus personne ne chercherait jamais à me cogner dessus, que je serai nourrie, logée et qu'il m'apprendrait à me battre. Je lui ai dit que je voulais me battre comme une Immortelle. Titus a dit que je ne rejoindrai pas les Immortelles, qu'un autre destin m'attendait. Mais Titus est un rabat-joie. Il ne fait que déblatérer à propos de sagesse, de devoir et de respect.

 **« Alexandria, concentre-toi. »** me sermonne Titus pour la énième fois de la matinée.

Je soupire. Les autres enfants jouent dehors et nous, nous sommes coincés ici à l'écouter parler, parler et encore parler. Il nous appelle les « Elus ». Il a toujours cet air bigrement sérieux et concerné. Quinn dit que c'est un vieux grincheux, et je suis d'accord avec elle.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »**

 **« Que nous étions destinés à un grand avenir. »** tentais-je, n'ayant écouté que d'une oreille ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

 **« Quel est cet avenir ? »**

 **« Prendre la succession d'Anya. »** me coupe un gamin gaulé comme une crevette au premier rang. Humpf. Quinn dit qu'il cherche à se faire bien voir auprès de Titus et que c'est un fayot. Quinn a toujours raison alors je la crois.

 **« Comment se doit d'être un Commandant ? »**

 **« Humble, juste et sage. »** scande-t-on en chœur, certains avec davantage d'enthousiasme que d'autres.

Je savais que c'était le signal pour nous carapater de là. D'emblée et avant tout le monde, je me remets sur mes gambettes pour rejoindre la sortie, Quinn sur mes talons. Il y a un combat dans l'arène aujourd'hui. En l'honneur d'Anya. Ils l'annoncent depuis des mois. Les plus grands champions vont s'affronter. Des esclaves comme des hommes et des femmes libres. Ils viennent de tous les Clans. On se dépêche de se dégoter une place dans les gradins pour assister à l'événement.

 **« Roan va gagner. »** rabâche Quinn pour la millième fois.

J'espère qu'elle a tort. Roan est de la Ice Nation. Il est comme sa mère. Froid et hautain. Sa mère est là d'ailleurs, bien en évidence, à droite d'Anya. Les gens racontent qu'elle torture des esclaves par pur plaisir. C'est elle qu'on aurait dû envoyer dans l'arène. Cette vieille folle le mériterait. Ce jour-là, Roan perd pour la première fois en arène. Face à une fille d'à peine une quinzaine d'années. Mais quelle fille ! Elle a du feu dans les yeux et elle se bat comme une Immortelle. Avec courage et détermination. Elle a tué quatre combattants, de sang-froid, sans jamais ciller. Elle saute comme un feu follet, faisant de ses dagues le prolongement de ses bras. Son nom est scandé. Encore et encore par une foule en délire. Et moi je reste là, immobile, encore toute retournée par le spectacle qui vient de nous être offert. Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai pas cessé de venir à ses entraînements. Jusqu'au jour où elle daigna m'adresser la parole, enfin. Le feu ne l'avait pas quittée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, la Brindille ? »**

 **« Brindille toi-même. »** répondis-je du tac-au-tac, les poings sur les hanches et l'air bravache.

Elle me regarde longuement de ses yeux sombres. Et elle rigole. C'est la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Mes sourcils se froncent de vexation.

 **« C'est quoi ton nom ? »**

 **« Alexandria. »**

 **« Lexa. Tu t'appelles Lexa. »**

 **« Non, je m'appelle… »**

 **« Lexa. Alexandria, c'est trop compliqué à scander. Veux-tu qu'on scande un jour ton nom, la Brindille ? »**

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'opine vivement du cabochon. Ses traits avaient repris leur sérieux lorsqu'elle me lance un bâton. Surprise, il s'écrase à mes pieds avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser un seul geste pour le rattraper.

 **« Il faudra travailler tes réflexes. »** lâche-t-elle sobrement. Elle me fait signe de descendre la rejoindre dans l'arène. Je ne me fais par prier pour m'exécuter. Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque mais cette fille du feu ferait de moi la prochaine Commandante des Grounders. Elle deviendrait aussi la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne fasse brutalement irruption dans ma vie.

 _ **Fin du premier flashback.**_

* * *

Nous avons bougé. Je ne sais guère quand, je ne sais guère où mais nous avons bougé du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Le climat n'est plus le même ici. Il y fait froid. Mon corps grelotte, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ils m'ont installée dans un brancard de fortune. La douleur a repris. Lancinante et tenace. Mes paupières se battent pour s'ouvrir. La lueur du jour me pète les mirettes et un grognement de mécontentement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. J'ai la bouche pâteuse.

 **« De… l'eau… »** m'entendis-je demander, d'une voix éteinte.

 **« Lexa ? »** interroge Octavia. Du moins, il me semble que c'est Octavia.

 **« File-moi ta gourde. »** ordonne une voix beaucoup plus familière qui se rapproche d'un pas pressé.

En deux-deux, Santana est à mes côtés, une dextre assurée remontant ma nuque pour me permettre de boire plus aisément. Je me laisse faire, sachant pertinemment que je ne suis pas en position de me débrouiller par moi-même. Ma stupide fierté me pousse malgré tout à tenter de me relever, ce qui me vaut un pique de douleur à l'abdomen.

 **« Doucement. »**

Le brancard se pose au sol, sur ordre de Lincoln. Je n'ai pas envie que mes hommes me voient dans cet état. Vraiment pas. C'est gênant, frustrant, presque humiliant. Je suis diminuée. Trop diminuée. Et j'ai le cervelet sans cesse matraqué par l'image de Clarke.

 **« Clarke... ? »**

 **« Nan. Moi, c'est toujours Santana. »**

Elle raille, du moins, elle tente. L'inquiétude transparaît dans sa voix, quand bien même elle essaie de le cacher derrière son éternel air moqueur.

 **« Clarke sera bientôt là. »**

 **« Tu.. lui diras.. que.. »**

 _Qu'elle avait raison. Qu'on mérite plus que de survivre. Que l'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Tu lui diras que je l'aime. Tu lui diras que je serai toujours là pour elle._

 **« Tais-toi. Tu lui diras toi-même. »**

Elle a cette lueur au fond des prunelles. Cette détermination farouche. Celle-là même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle m'assura que je deviendrai Commandante.

* * *

 _ **Flashback de Lexa à 12 ans :**_

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Le matin, Titus continue de nous enseigner, de nous inculquer des valeurs, de nous façonner tel que nous devons être façonnés. Le tantôt, je me rends aux arènes pour assister aux exploits de Santana et le soir venu et jusqu'à la nuit tombée, elle m'entraîne, avec acharnement. Elle m'entraîne encore davantage maintenant qu'elle sait que j'ai le sang noir. Elle revoiet sans cesse ses exigences à la hausse, elle me force à repousser mes limites, jusqu'à ce que limites, je n'en discerne plus. Cette nuit-là, nous sommes perchées en haut des remparts. Un écart, un moment d'inattention et c'est la chute, une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle ne retient pas ses coups pour autant.

 **« As-tu peur, Lexa ? »**

 **« Non. »** répondis-je sans cogiter une seule seconde.

C'est la vérité, je n'ai pas peur. Ou plutôt, je n'ai plus peur. Elle m'a dit qu'avoir peur de la mort, c'est avoir peur de vivre. Je l'ai cru. Je la crois. Je n'ai plus peur. De rien. Son bâton fauche mes guiboles d'un geste sec et précis. Je me rattrape « in extremis » au mur, mes jambes ballottent dans le vide. Un instant de plus à réagir et mon corps s'écrasait durement contre le sol. Elle le sait, je le sais. C'est les règles, c'est ainsi.

 **« As-tu peur, Lexa ? »**

 **« Non. »** redis-je avec hargne.

La brune ne m'aide pas à me relever. Elle ne m'aide jamais. A la seule force de mes bras, je me remets à sa hauteur. Il ne faut pas flancher. Je ne peux pas flancher. Je ne veux pas flancher.

 **« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? »**

 **« Parce que la Mort ne m'emportera pas aujourd'hui. »**

Elle hoche brièvement la tête. La réponse lui convient. L'entraînement recommence comme si de rien n'était. Elle donne les coups, je les esquive. Vitesse, agilité, vivacité.

 **« Qui es-tu, Lexa ? »**

 **« La prochaine Heda. »**

 **« Quelles sont les principales qualités d'un bon Chef, Lexa ? »**

 **« Humilité, Droiture, Sagesse. »**

Son bâton vient se fracasser plus vivement contre le mien, me déséquilibrant momentanément.

 **« Selon ton vieillard de Titus. Quelles sont les réelles qualités d'un bon Chef, Lexa ? »**

 **« Force, Courage, Honneur. »**

Santana et Titus ont des points de vue assez différents sur le sujet. Lui souhaite que l'on soit réfléchis, posés, justes. Elle, veut que je sois forte, déterminée, vive et téméraire. Il est le Calme, elle est la Tempête. Et moi là-dedans ? J'essaie de tirer le bon de chaque côté pour devenir la meilleure possible.

 **« Demain, tu tueras quelqu'un. »**

Elle le dit comme on dirait « J'ai faim » ou « J'ai envie de dormir », à la manière d'un constat, rien de plus. Il n'y a pas la moindre émotion dans sa voix. Si pour la majorité c'est effrayant, moi, je ne m'en formalise plus. J'aurais pu lui confier ma vie, la suivre aveuglément. C'est déjà ce qui se passe depuis ce jour particulier dans l'arène. Depuis le premier jour.

 **« Qui ? »**

 **« Un violeur, un assassin, un père ou un mari violent. Les gens qui méritent de mourir ne manquent pas. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que tu vas prendre neuf vies le jour du Conclave. Alors, demain, tu tueras quelqu'un. Ainsi, tu sauras et tu seras prête lorsque le moment viendra. »**

Ma première victime s'appelait Galadryel. Il avait la quarantaine, les épaules trapus et l'air patibulaire. Il battait et violait sa femme et sa fille cadette. Il titubait sous l'effet de l'alcool lorsque ma dague sa planta dans son ventre. A plusieurs reprises. Je suis restée un moment à côté de son corps écroulé au sol, les mains ensanglantées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteigne à jamais. C'était le premier d'une longue série.

 _ **Fin du deuxième flashback.**_

* * *

La Mort ne m'emportera pas encore cette fois-ci, c'est désormais une quasi-certitude. Tout le groupe s'accorde à dire que je suis tirée d'affaire. Je récupéré, je recouvre des forces mais toujours pas assez vite à mon goût. Je vais revoir Clarke. Bientôt. Après-demain. Peut-être même demain. Je voudrais seulement être dans un meilleur état pour nos retrouvailles. Je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle va s'en inquiéter, qu'elle s'inquiète en l'instant même et je m'en veux d'être la cause de son inquiétude. Mais pourtant, une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Je sais que c'est mal de se réjouir d'une telle chose mais cela prouve qu'elle tient à moi. Elle appelle fréquemment sur le talkie-walkie, talkie-walkie que je ne quitte désormais plus d'un pouce. C'est encore pour quelque temps notre seul moyen de communication et il est, de fait, hors de question que je le perde. D'ailleurs, prise d'une soudaine envie d'entendre sa voix, j'allume l'appareil après avoir vérifié à la va-vite que les autres sont suffisamment loin pour ne pas suivre la conversation à venir.

 _ **« C'est déjà le troisième appel aujourd'hui, Commandante. Seriez-vous en manque ? »** _ l'entendis-je taquiner.

Bigre, que c'était bon de l'entendre. Mon palpitant réagit d'emblée et un fin sourire se dessine naturellement sur mes lèvres.

 **« Tu as appelé les deux premières fois, Clarke. »**

La blonde rigole doucement et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste à côté de moi. Bientôt, elle le sera réellement.

 **« Ton peuple n'invente pas que des futilités, finalement. »** rajoutais-je, légèrement relevée sur ma couchette.

 _ **« Le talkie a été inventé par un type pour communiquer avec sa maîtresse. »**_

 **« Tu veux dire… ? »**

 _ **« Qu'ils faisaient l'amour par talkie ? Sûrement. »**_

Mon pouce relâche un court instant le bouton « off », l'esprit quelque peu troublé. Mince, je ne pouvais pas penser à… ça, maintenant. Je me racle légèrement la gorge avant d'appuyer de nouveau sur « on ».

 **« C'est une proposition, Clarke ? »**

 _ **« Tu voudrais que c'en soit une ? »**_ demande-t-elle mutinement.

Comme dirait Raven, j'ai soudainement le moteur qui fume. Cette fille (Raven, pas Clarke) regorge de métaphores salaces, c'est assez impressionnant. Ce qui est peut-être le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'elle se permette, sans la moindre gêne, de sortir ce genre de tirades devant la Commandante des Grounders. Si ça a le don de m'amuser, Titus en a des aigreurs. Enfin, peu importe. Ne surtout, surtout pas penser davantage à Titus en ce moment alors que mon esprit vagabonde vers pléthore de scénarios qui auraient fait rougir n'importe quelle âme chaste.

 **« Je préférais te voir. »**

 _ **« Nos ancêtres devaient penser de même, lorsqu'ils inventèrent la webcam. »**_ s'amuse-t-elle.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 _ **« Une mini-caméra. T'as déjà oublié à quoi je ressemblais ? »**_

 **« Non. Si mon esprit venait un jour à l'oublier, mon cœur, lui, ne le pourra jamais. »**

Elle ne parle pas un long moment durant et j'appréhende un peu. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû me confier ainsi, peut-être était-ce trop tôt, peut-être que…

 _ **« Tu sais, les gens normaux se contentent de trois mots. »**_

 _Je t'aime._ Un léger sourire file sur mes lèvres alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne l'ai jamais dit et je ne compte pas le dire pour la première fois sans l'avoir en face de moi.

 **« Nous ne sommes pas normales. Et tu mérites plus que trois mots. »**

Un long silence s'écoule. Un silence lourd de sens.

 _ **« Tu as toujours mal ? »**_ s'enquiert-elle finalement.

Elle fait référence à mes blessures. J'ai pris deux balles. Une profonde à l'abdomen, une plus légère à la cuisse. C'est miraculeux que je sois encore en vie après ça. On me dope au lait de pavot pour calmer mes maux mais la douleur est toujours vivace.

 **« Moins que hier, plus que demain. »** feintais-je.

 _ **« Sur une échelle de un à dix ? »**_

 **« Dix. J'aime l'altitude. »**

Ce soir-là, je dors bien. Enfin, relativement bien. Je veux seulement que le temps se hâte, que la lune se couche plus tôt et que le soleil se lève plus vite. Je veux la retrouver. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis plus seulement focalisée sur mon peuple. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais passer mes sentiments au premier plan. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'accepte que l'Amour puisse être autre chose qu'une faiblesse.

* * *

 _ **Flashback de Lexa à 16 ans :**_

 **« Elle est morte, Lexa. »** énonce Santana sobrement.

Si j'ai appris à contrôler mes nerfs, aujourd'hui, ils ont pourtant lâché. Je suis à cran. Purement et totalement à cran. Et encore, ce n'est rien quant à ma réaction quand je découvrirai, le surlendemain, sa tête coupée déposée en évidence sur mon lit. J'ai envie de tout casser. Littéralement. D'enfin laisser exploser toute la rage si longtemps contenue. Mon poing s'écrase durement contre le mur. La haine et la colère me rendent imperméable à la douleur. La douleur physique, tout du moins. Alors je continue, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir la main en sang.

 **« Ils vont payer pour ça. Tous. »**

Le « Tous » comprend surtout et avant tout Nia, la Reine de l'Ice Nation. Elle tenait Costia captive depuis plusieurs mois. Elle la torturait depuis plusieurs mois. J'en ai reçu plusieurs de ses doigts pour preuve. A chaque fois, la hargne m'étreignait encore davantage. Elle voulait que Quinn remporte le Conclave, elle voulait que je perde la boule et que sa fille prenne la place d'Anya lorsque celle-ci viendrait à disparaître. Je maigrissais à vue d'œil, j'étais perpétuellement instable et mes performances en devenaient médiocres. Je devenais médiocre. Son plan marchait à merveille.

 **« Je l'ai faite tuer. »**

 _Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?_ Je me retourne vivement vers mon mentor, le sang bat douloureusement contre mes tempes. La rage prend le pas sur le reste et décuple mes forces. Je plaque violemment la brune contre le mur de ma chambrée, mon avant-bras appuyant contre sa gorge. Elle se laisse faire, sans chercher un seul instant à se débattre. Le feu s'agite toujours au fond de ses prunelles noires.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** crachais-je avec véhémence.

 **« Parce qu'ils l'utilisaient pour t'affaiblir. »**

C'est tout ce qui comptait pour Santana : la force, peu importe le prix, la puissance, peu importe les pertes ou les sacrifices. Je la déteste, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il me prend l'envie de la cogner de toutes mes forces. J'ai envie qu'elle souffre autant que je peux souffrir. Elle n'a jamais pu supporter ma relation avec Costia. A l'instar de Titus, elle n'a eu de cesse de répéter que c'était une distraction futile. C'est l'un des rares sujets sur lesquels elle s'accordait avec lui. Pourtant, Costia était gentille, douce et innocente. Elle me faisait sentir comme une vraie personne, une fille de seize piges et non pas comme une arme de guerre ou un leader en devenir. Elle rendait ma vie plus simple et surtout plus lumineuse. Et maintenant, maintenant, elle n'est juste plus là. Ma vie vient à nouveau de sombrer dans la noirceur.

 **« Tu ne peux pas juste choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir, Santana ! »** hurlais-je, mon poing ne demandant qu'à s'abattre. Encore et encore.

 **« Frappe-moi. Si ça peut te défouler. »**

Elle est calme, trop calme. Elle aurait dû bouillir, réagir, m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle aurait dû me rabattre le caquet, m'envoyer paître, reprendre la main. Pourquoi ne le fait-elle tout simplement pas ? Parce qu'elle est totalement imprévisible et qu'elle choisit ce moment parmi tant d'autres pour me tirer dans ses bras. J'ai pleuré. Un peu. Beaucoup. De rage et d'impuissance surtout.

 **« Ses souffrances ont été abrégées. Elle est en paix maintenant. »** murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle dit vrai, je sais qu'elle a bien agi. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu m'en charger moi-même. J'ai été faible. Je ne le serai plus à présent. C'est affreux à dire mais cette mort fut salvatrice en tout point. Pour Costia avant tout, puis, pour moi. Je suis maintenant déterminée à vaincre, focalisée sur la réussite et imperméable à tout et à tout le monde. Les sentiments nous aveuglent, je l'ai compris à mes dépens. Je ne referai plus la même erreur. Jamais. Aimer, dans ma position, c'est mettre l'autre en danger. C'est égoïste et inconscient.

Les semaines, les mois qui suivent, Santana m'épuise à la tâche. Pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus ressentir. Elle est mon roc, elle l'a toujours été. Je crois que dès lors, moi aussi, je l'ai eu, ce feu au fond des yeux. Je suis prête à diriger mon peuple.

 **« Ne pars pas. Pas maintenant. »**

C'est la veille du Conclave que celle qui m'a tout appris décide de quitter Polis. Elle est sereine, je le suis nettement moins. Demain marquerait la fin de ma vie ou le début d'une toute nouvelle.

 **« Rester signifierait te prêter allégeance sous peu. Tu sais bien que j'ai le genou trop capricieux pour ça. » taquina-t-elle, l'œil brillant alors qu'elle réajustait la selle de son cheval.**

 **« Je pourrais mourir demain. »**

 **« Tu le pourrais mais tu ne le feras pas. »**

 **« Comment le sais-tu ? »**

 **« Parce que je t'ai formée et regardée grandir et évoluer durant plus de sept ans. »**

La brune se tourne enfin totalement vers moi. Tout est prêt pour le départ. Elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision et j'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi.

 **« Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ? »**

 **« Parce que tu vas changer le Monde. Parce que tu sauras le rendre meilleur. Parce que notre peuple mérite quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui, quelqu'un qui sache le guider et le gouverner, quelqu'un qui puisse prendre les bonnes décisions, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. Tu es ce quelqu'un, Alexandria. Tu as tout d'une grande Commandante et tu en seras une. Je crois en toi. »**

Il aura fallu attendre presque huit années pour qu'elle le dise, enfin. J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. J'aurais aimé retenir mes larmes. Mais je n'ai guère le contrôle sur grand-chose, ce soir-là. Je me tiens juste là, complétement paumée, le cœur gagné par la tristesse alors que la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux me fait ses adieux.

 **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »**

 **« J'y compte bien, la Brindille ! »**

Elle a eu raison : j'ai survécu au Conclave. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de tuer Quinn, elle aussi a quitté Polis la veille. J'apprendrai des années plus tard qu'elle était enceinte à ce moment-là et que c'était Santana qui l'avait aidée à fuir la ville. Le départ précipité de mon mentor prenait enfin sens. Elle m'a formée mais plus que cela, elle m'a soutenue, tirée vers le haut, elle m'a montré le chemin et donné la force. Désormais, elle en fera de même pour Quinn. Si la déception a pu pointer au début, avec le temps, je m'en suis réjouis, non pas de son départ mais de la raison de son départ. Elle est partie mais elle l'a fait pour une bonne cause, une cause juste et honorable. Elle ne m'abandonne pas, pas réellement, elle apporte seulement son aide à quelqu'un qui en a davantage besoin. Je l'admire. Je l'admire pour ce dévouement dont elle ne cesse de faire preuve. Même si elle n'est plus là physiquement, dans mon esprit, ses mots résonnent toujours avec la même intensité et ses conseils et enseignements marquent chacun de mes choix.

Commander ne fut pas chose aidée. A aucun instant. Il fallait prendre des décisions difficiles, souvent à contrecœur, oublier les intérêts particuliers au profit du bien commun et penser avec sa tête et uniquement sa tête. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que durant mes deux premières années de règne. Titus et Indra étaient pourtant là pour moi, toujours présents pour m'aiguiller ou m'épauler mais j'avais beau avoir développé un immense respect pour l'un et pour l'autre, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'étais pas en mesure de me confier à eux. Les émotions et pensées trop personnelles n'ont guère lieu d'être quand on gouverne. Elles parasitent notre façon de réfléchir et obscurcissent notre jugement. Le savoir ne m'a pas empêché d'y céder, aux sentiments. Clarke a tout changé. Elle a bouleversé toutes mes certitudes. Elle a, sans nul doute et sans le réaliser, ouvert une toute nouvelle page de mon existence.

 _ **Fin du troisième flashback.**_

* * *

Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Clarke est là. Réellement là, physiquement là, et non plus seulement dans mes songes. D'habitude inexpressive, un sourire s'étire pourtant sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien y faire pour le retenir. Il ne fait que répondre au sien, éclatant et chavirant qu'il est. L'oreille fine, j'ai entendu les sabots des chevaux fouetter le sol avant que son escouade ne fasse irruption dans notre campement provisoire. A force de persévérance et faisant fi de la douleur, je me suis levée aussi prestement que possible, une main pressée contre mon abdomen douloureux. Hors de question de paraître en trop mauvaise posture. Hors de question que je sois la cause de cette ridule qui se forme sur son front lorsqu'elle est sujette à inquiétude.

 **« Une blonde, une éclopée et deux crevettes. C'est ça, l'équipe de soutien ? »** se moque Santana en désignant tour à tour Clarke, Raven, Jasper et Monty.

Je l'entends mais je ne l'écoutais pas, pas plus que je ne porte attention aux autres. Clarke est ma seule source de préoccupation, mon champ de vision semble d'ailleurs se réduire à sa seule personne. Son sourire ne la quitte pas, du moment où elle saute à bas de son cheval à celui où elle me tire dans ses bras. Inconsciemment et alors que sa frimousse se niche brièvement dans mon cou, je me gorge de son odeur déjà si familière et bienvenue. Malgré-moi, un léger grognement de douleur m'échappe lorsqu'elle resserre sa prise.

 **« Désolée. »** dit-elle d'une voix sincèrement navrée en se décollant quelque peu.

D'un timide mouvement du cabochon, je lui signifie que ce n'est rien. Et ce n'est réellement rien comparé au flot de bonheur qui monte en moi à son simple contact.

Toute fille de médecin qu'elle est, elle ne manque pas de s'assurer de mon état, examinant par elle-même brièvement l'étendue et la gravité de mes blessures.

 **« Tu vas… ? »**

 **« Mieux. »** la coupais-je dans un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant.

Et c'est vrai. Elle est là et je vais de suite mieux. Clarke me détaille longuement avant d'opiner doucement du chef. Têtue comme elle est, elle reviendrait certainement à la charge plus tard, dans l'intimité, quitte à passer de la pommade sur de vulgaires bleus. Pour l'heure, ladite intimité n'est pas au programme. Mais les retrouvailles, elles, le sont. Ma blonde appuie un instant ses lèvres contre ma joue et une douce chaleur envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps. Tout mon être réclame davantage mais les autres sont là et nous sommes clairement trop pudiques pour nous laisser aller à plus de démonstration d'affection en public. Alors que Clarke file à la rencontre d'Octavia et Lincoln, je me contente de saluer sobrement la mécanicienne et les deux informaticiens de l'équipe.

 **« On vous a ramené des surprises »** s'exclame Raven d'un air triomphant une fois la période des étreintes passée.

 **« De la mousse, j'espère. Tes amis forniquent comme des phacochères en rut et nous empêchent de pioncer. Des bouchons d'oreilles ne seraient pas d'trop. »** raille mon ancien mentor, aussi crue que de coutume.

Si Lincoln et Octavia – très clairement visés – semblent gênés, Raven, elle, crispe la mâchoire. La raison de cette tension m'échappe mais, sans le fond, peu importe. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que Jasper et Monty déballent de leurs sacs : un arsenal de guerre. Des bombes surtout. Mais des bombes très élaborées avec une multitude de fils de toutes parts. L'inventaire compte aussi des grenades et d'autres armes dont les noms m'échappent. Mon regard coule d'instinct vers Clarke pour y chercher des réponses.

 **« Vous savez où ils planquent désormais. Nous pourrions miner les alentours de leur campement et les gazer pour qu'ils en sortent. Ce serait rapide et moins dangereux pour nous qu'une attaque frontale. »** explique Clarke d'une voix qu'elle veut neutre et déterminée.

Si sa voix semble sûre, son comportement, lui, ne trompe pas. Ses prunelles si bleutées et expressives se font reflet d'une agitation intérieure flagrante pour qui la connaît un tant soit peu. Tuer autant de gens, d'autant plus ceux qui étaient les siens il y a encore peu, ne peut que la tourmenter. Il me contrarie qu'elle puisse avoir à gérer un tel poids. Elle en avait déjà suffisamment sur la conscience.

 **« Les Grounders tuent avec des armes de combattants, non avec des armes de lâches. »** grogne un Grounder quelques pas derrière moi.

 **« Mieux vaut être un lâche en vie qu'un combattant mort. »** réplique Raven du tac-au-tac.

Mes émeraudes ne quittent pas la silhouette de Clarke alors qu'ils continuent d'échanger sur le bien-fondé de l'idée du Peuple du Ciel. Le ton commence à monter, les uns défendant bec et ongles les avantages de la technologie, les autres faisant montre d'une vive réticence. La fatigue de nos voyages respectifs rend les esprits propices à l'échauffement, sans intervention, la discussion risque de vite dégénérer.

 **« Assez. »** sifflais-je d'un ton sec. Le silence se fait alors qu'une douzaine de paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Il faut trancher. Et rapidement. **« Nous poserons les mines. »** dis-je calmement. **« Et vous apprendrez à vous servir des armes à feu »** rajoutais-je à l'adresse de mes hommes.

Si l'agacement se peint sur leurs visages, ils n'en pipent mot. Chez nous, plus que chez tout autre peuple, le respect de la hiérarchie est quelque chose de fondamental, presque sacré. Un ordre tombe, on s'y plie sans chercher à le discuter. Point. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ils doivent apprendre à accepter le Treizième Clan et, pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que de se battre à leurs côtés avec les armes que leurs nouveaux alliés leur auront appris à manier ?

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installent dans notre campement improvisé au milieu des bois. Nous ne repartirons que demain à l'aube, une journée de repos s'imposant pour tous. Le dîner est animé et chaleureux ponctué par les anecdotes d'Octavia, les chamailleries de Santana et Raven, les idioties de Monty et Jasper et la présence appréciée de Clarke. Clarke avec qui je ne manque de m'isoler une fois que tous eurent rejoint leurs couchettes pour la nuit. Elle a méticuleusement changé mes pansements. Mon corps s'électrise alors que ses doigts marquent délicieusement ma peau. Lorsque tout lui semble correctement agencé, elle se love paresseusement contre mon flanc.

 **« Titus dit que les cicatrices sont là pour montrer au peuple le courage des grands guerriers. »**

 **« Titus peut parler. Il doit toutes ses cicatrices au nombre de fois où il s'est viandé en se prenant les pieds dans sa toge. »** ronchonne-t-elle adorablement.

La remarque me tira un rire. Certes, il est bref et léger mais il est aussi sincère que rare. C'est bon, de rire, je n'ai pas souvenir de me l'être autorisé depuis longtemps.

 **« C'est définitif, tu ne dois pas rire en public. »** Devant mon air plein d'incompréhension, elle ajoute, l'œil pétillant de malice : **« Ton rire est une arme de destruction massive, il vient encore de ruiner mon malheureux palpitant. »**

Peu habituée à ce qu'on me complimente sur ce genre de choses et surtout d'une telle façon, je secoue légèrement la tête pour masquer ma gêne.

 **« Déjà, quand tu dégaines du sourire, ils ont tous de la bave au coin des lèvres, alors si tu rigoles, ils vont fondre comme des esquimaux au soleil. »** continue-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces fameux esquimaux mais venant de sa bouche, ça sonne bien. Je l'écoute bavasser alors que son souffle chaud et régulier s'écrase contre mon cou. C'est apaisant et agréable. Aussi agréable que le grain de sa peau qui défile sous mes doigts alors que j'invente des arabesques imaginaires à même son ventre. Elle se tortille parfois, lorsque cela devient un peu trop chatouilleux. Je suis bien, juste là.

 **« Je ne peux pas te perdre, Lexa. »** chuchote-t-elle, provoquant ainsi en quelques mots une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

 **« Tu ne me perdras pas. »** lui assurais-je, arrêtant tout mouvement.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait de ma Commandante rabat-joie et pessimiste qui répète à tout-va que la Mort risque de l'emporter à tout moment ? »** dit-elle pour briser un silence trop plein d'émotions.

 **« Ta Commandante ? »** demandais-je dans un fin sourire, alors que mes doigts glissent contre sa joue. C'est dingue comme l'utilisation d'un pronom possessif peut faire de l'effet.

 **« Il est minuit passé. Tu es donc à moi jusqu'au lever du soleil. Vois ça comme le repos de la guerrière. »**

 **« Tu n'es pas reposante, Clarke. »**

 **« Tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes, toi. »** grogne-t-elle doucement.

Clarke boude, parfois. Ou du moins, fait mine de bouder. En règle générale, cela ne dure jamais plus de douze secondes et demi. Ensuite, elle est comme les enfants, elle revient immanquablement la bouche en cœur pour obtenir un câlin, un baiser ou quoi qu'elle désire. Toujours en règle générale, je lui cède de bon gré ce câlin, baiser ou quoi qu'elle désire. Les douze secondes et demi écoulées, ses lèvres humides tracent un sillon de baisers appuyés le long de ma mâchoire et son corps se presse davantage contre le mien. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je te disais… »** soufflais-je avant que son index ne se presse d'autorité contre mes lèvres. Ledit index n'empêche pas un sourire de se former sur lesdites lèvres. Sa bouche vient marquer mon cou, alternant entre baisers fiévreux, léchouilles taquines et mordillements provocateurs. Un gémissement de bien-être m'échappe alors que sa langue remonte sensuellement le long de ma jugulaire. Dans un moment de semi-lucidité, mes doigts s'agitent contre la braguette de son jeans et ses deux boutons. Le peuple du Ciel porte vraiment des vêtements enquiquinants. Sa main se referme sur la mienne.

 **« Non. »** dit-elle en embrassant tendrement le creux de ma paluche qu'elle garde toujours prisonnière.

 **« Non ? »**

 **« Le médecin a dit pas d'efforts. »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas citer le médecin quand tu es toi-même le médecin, Clarke. »** commençais-je à protester avant qu'elle ne scelle prestement ses lèvres aux miennes et ne laisse vagabonder ses mains habiles jusqu'à l'orbe de mes seins.

 **« Mais… »** tentais-je jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me coupe d'un autre baiser, plus long, plus langoureux.

 **« Le médecin a dit pas d'efforts pour toi, il n'a rien dit pour moi. Pour une fois, contente-toi de me laisser faire et de profiter. Tu verras que je suis une fille très, très reposante. »** glisse-t-elle lascivement à mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

En fin de compte, elle me prouva que la convalescence pouvait avoir du bon. Parfois. Avec une infirmière dévouée. Cette nuit-là restera à jamais gravera dans ma mémoire. Plus que mon corps à qui elle prodigua divers soins délicieux, c'est mon cœur qu'elle agita, lorsque, le sommeil l'emportant, elle souffla un « Je t'aime, Lex' » inconscient. L'Amour était définitivement notre bien le plus précieux.

* * *

 **So, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre full POV Lexa ? C'était assurément moins drôle que les POV Raven mais j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. Et que vous avez accroché avec les flashbacks. J'ai hésité à en mettre puis, finalement, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de piger l'histoire/le caractère de la Lexa de cette histoire. Sauf imprévu, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mercredi prochain. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à lâcher de l'avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**

 **La bisaille ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo joyeuse troupe !**

 **Pour ne pas rompre avec les vilaines habitudes, il est 5h du mat, les piafs commencent à chanter, le soleil à se lever et moi j'vais aller pieuter.**

 **Mais avant.. un nouveau chapitre de posté ! En vrac : merci aux ajouteurs, commentateurs, lecteurs, bonne lecture et des poutous à tous. Merde à ceux et celles qui passent bientôt le bac ou quelconque exam. Les réponses aux dernières reviews sont en bas. N'hésitez pas à balancer vos avis ! :)**

* * *

 **POV Raven :**

Bidouiller des trucs, en réparer voire en inventer, c'est mon dada, ma passion, c'est l'éclate, le pied suprême. Parfois, c'est aussi cool que de grailler des bonbecs, de siroter de la bière ou de s'envoyer en l'air. Qu'ils fassent mumuse avec leurs machettes et leurs flingues, moi, j'ai ma clef à molette et sérieux, c'est bien plus pénard.

A ma grande surprise mais surtout pour mon plus grand bonheur, Lexa a demandé à ce qu'on me déblaye un établi à Polis où j'ai pu entasser tout mon bric-à-brac. A mes yeux, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba, sauf que j'ai les clefs et que je n'ai donc pas besoin de brailler comme une demeurée « Ouvre-toi » pour m'y incruster. Au début, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle l'avait fait pour gratter des points auprès de Clarke mais en fait, que dalle, la nana s'intéresse à mes bidouilles. C'est certainement la seule Face Bariolée qui y montre de l'intérêt. En même temps, vu que c'est elle qu'est aux commandes, j'imagine que j'ai tiré le gros. Et ouais, Mythe brisé, la Commandante des Grounders n'a pas pour seul et unique centre d'intérêt une jolie blonde un poil casse-burnes sur les bords. Ne nous excitons pas de trop malgré tout. Même si elle vient régulièrement jeter un œil à mes petits bijoux et qu'elle a donné pour consigne qu'on veille à me refourguer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du matos, Griffin reste, de loin, sa principale préoccupation. M'est avis que mes machines sont pourtant nettement plus faciles à vivre au quotidien.

M'enfin, rien à foutre, j'ai mon repère rien qu'à moi et, aujourd'hui, on y est. J'avais peur que l'endroit ait été bombardé par Pike-ta-Crise et sa bande d'excités de la mitraillette comme une bonne partie des locaux de Polis mais, pour une fois, la poisse semble m'avoir épargnée. Alléluia. Je tourne la clef dans la vieille serrure rouillée et tout est en ordre. Ou plutôt, en désordre. J'ai le bordel dans le sang, c'est abusé. Cette trogne de Belette de Murphy m'a dit un jour que vu la couleur de ma peau, je devais certainement avoir des ancêtres mexicains, espagnols ou portugais et que, de fait, c'était étrange que je ne sois pas plus douée avec un balai entre les mains. Ce type est vraiment un chien de la casse fini à la pisse de moineau.

 **« Ne touche pas à ça. »** avertis-je brusquement Octavia qui commençait à fureter un peu trop.

Certes, j'ai les nerfs contre elle mais pas au point de la laisser s'électrocuter avec je ne sais quelle connerie. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire pour la énième fois de la journée. Sûrement parce que je viens de l'envoyer paître pour la énième fois de la journée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'accompagne ici. Premièrement, parce que c'est dangereux et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie que sa petite gueule d'ange se fasse exploser par un obus et deuxièmement mais pas des moindres j'ai le seum contre elle. La raison ? Son frotti-frotta permanent avec Lincoln renommé par mes soins « Le Grand Nigaud de Clebs ». Sans déconner, il la suit partout la langue pendante en remuant la queue comme un bon toutou. _Merde._ On ne peut pas être deux à ronger le même os. Voilà pourquoi j'ai arrêté de le ronger, cet os, quand bien même il continue de me faire très, très envie. Donc quand l'os Ô combien tentant et pourtant si inaccessible a insisté pour m'accompagner ici, j'ai tiré une gueule de trois pieds de long. Gueule que je tire encore maintenant, par ailleurs.

 **« T'as pas assez dormi ou quoi ? T'es d'une humeur de dogue. »** se plaint-elle en s'avachissant de tout son long sur le sofa tout usé et défraîchi de la pièce.

Dire qu'on a passé bon nombre de moments à faire l'amour sur ce canapé me chauffe le sang. Je ne lui adresse pas un regard et me contente de farfouiller dans mes tiroirs pour dégoter de quoi fabriquer davantage de mines anti-personnel. Clairement, l'idée d'être à l'origine de ces engins de guerre qui vont crever des dizaines de gens et en laisser certains encore plus éclopés que moi me retourne l'estomac. C'est peut-être pire que d'appuyer sur une gâchette. Au moins, avec un gun, tu tires, tu vises la caboche ou le cœur et c'en est terminé, le type ou la nana vole au paradis piquer un roupillon éternel sur un lit de nuages. Alors qu'une mine, c'est nettement moins propre, ça peut laisser quelqu'un dans un état bien pire que la mort et je ne veux même pas imaginer la douleur qu'on peut ressentir quand on finit manchot ou cul de jatte.

Le plus étrange c'est que c'est Sainte Griffin en personne qu'est l'investigatrice de ce plan délirant et Ô combien meurtrier. Après tout, la fille est surtout connue pour sa volonté farouche de défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et même les chatons. Je sais que ça la ronge mais elle pense bien faire pour le peuple de Lexa, elle veut éviter des pertes du côté de sa copine quitte à dézinguer tout le monde en face. A croire qu'on ferait réellement n'importe quoi par amour.

 **« Allez Reyes, arrête de tirer la tronche. Parle-moi. »**

Mini-Pouce s'obstine. Evidemment, elle est bornée et elle a horreur qu'on la snobe. La pauvrette, elle ne sait pas sur qui elle est tombée. Raven Reyes est têtue comme une mule. Alors je continue à m'occuper de mes affaires sans dire un mot. Elle persiste et je sens ses mains presser brièvement mes épaules alors que je tasse le matos dans un sac à dos. Crispée, je le suis indéniablement. Agacée, encore plus.

« **Détends-toi. »** dit-elle plus doucement.

Elle croit m'avoir avec une voix mielleuse et un massage à l'arrache ? Elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Bien, bien profondément.

Le blem, c'est que je suis incapable de bouger, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mon corps s'y refuse, mon ciboulot décroche et je profite du contact un moment avant que mes pieds ne retouchent le sol et que je revienne à la réalité.

 **« Ne fais pas ça… »** lâchais-je d'un ton qui se révèle bien plus faible que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

 _Oh. My. God._ Je suis faible. Une vraie loque. Mais c'est juste tellement, tellement bon de retrouver son toucher ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Je me désole toute seule devant tant de lâcheté, c'est la honte.

 **« Tu ne refuses pas d'habitude. »** murmure-t-elle à proximité de mon esgourde.

Son souffle chaud s'écrase délicieusement contre ma nuque et j'ai la sévère impression que mon palpitant vient de lâcher. Je ferme momentanément les paupières histoire de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Résultat, c'est pire, j'ai tous les sens qui chavirent. Il faut que je me reprenne dare-dare. Après tout, je ne suis pas une fichue midinette qui craque comme une biscotte parce qu'on lui fait un brin de gringue. C'est donc assez vivement que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mes mirettes ont viré au sombre. Colère et désir, ça donne un mélange pour le moins explosif.

 **« A quoi tu joues, Blake ? »**

 **« On est seules toutes les deux ici, j'en ai envie, t'en as envie, c'est quoi ton souci, Reyes ? »**

Le souci, c'est que j'ai envie de l'embrasser comme une vorace, de lui déchirer ses fripes et de lui faire l'amour sur place. Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas réellement un souci, plutôt une réalité. Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'elle vive très bien ce trio tordu qu'on se paye avec Lincoln. Certes, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop entreprenante en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait quelqu'un et je l'ai peut-être poussée à la faute mais il n'a jamais été prévu que ça tourne ainsi. Ce devait être fun, léger, quelques coups par-ci par-là, une pure distraction. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches, juste du plaisir. C'était le cas, au début, puis mon cœur a merdé, le lien s'est créé, renforcé et maintenant toute cette histoire me turlupine. C'est beaucoup plus douloureux que plaisant, en fin de compte.

 **« On est pas là pour ça. Remballe tes hormones. »**

 **« Jasper et Monty font le tour de la ville pour évaluer les dégâts, on a du temps à tuer avant de rentrer au bunker. N'fais pas ta rabat-joie. »**

Elle commence à se désaper avant même que je n'ai pu objecter quoi que ce soit d'autre. _Putain. De. Shit._

Cette nana est canon. Trop pour mon propre bien, trop pour ma santé mentale. J'ai déjà le cœur qui palpite à cent à l'heure et le bas ventre allumé alors qu'elle est seulement en débardeur. J'ai envie de me baffer pour détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'ai envie de me baffer très, très, très fort.

 **« Pourquoi tu couches avec moi alors que t'as un mec ? »**

C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour gratter du temps. Peut-être que si j'appuie suffisamment fort sur la touche « culpabilité », elle va arrêter de se déshabiller et m'éviter la douloureuse mais si récurrente scène : « on s'éclate, je te bousille inconsciemment le cœur puis je rejoins les bras de mon homme comme si de rien n'était ».

 **« N'essaie même pas de me faire culpabiliser. Tu m'as entraînée là-dedans et la présence de Lincoln n'a jamais bousculé ta conscience jusqu'à présent. »** argue-t-elle sans fléchir.

Ses prunelles claires lancent des éclairs tandis qu'elle comble de nouveau la distance entre nous. Ne surtout, surtout pas descendre le regard trop bas. Merde, merde, merde. En voulant esquiver son regard puis ses seins, je me retrouve à bader sur ses lèvres. J'adore ses lèvres. Vrai de vrai. J'en suis réellement gaga. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en est parfaitement consciente et qu'elle en joue. La garce.

 **« On devrait… arrêter. »** tentais-je, sans grande conviction.

Volonté : 2/20. Je me fais chauffer par une gamine de quatre piges ma cadette et je suis incapable de la repousser. Y'a vraiment un fusible qu'a pété là-haut.

 **« Toi, Raven Nympho Reyes, tu veux arrêter ? »** susurre-telle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, ses bleutées se faisant le reflet de mon propre désir.

 **« Je suis quoi pour toi, O ? »** demandais-je, le souffle court et la voix rauque, sans bouger d'un iota.

La réponse m'inquiète véritablement. Je ne sais ni ce que je suis ni ce que je voudrais être. Ma seule certitude, c'est que la situation telle qu'elle est actuellement ne me convient plus et que si on continue sur cette lancée, je vais littéralement finir par disjoncter.

 **« Règle numéro deux : on profite sans poser de questions . T'as imposé les règles et tu les oublies déjà ? »**

 **« On emmerde les règles. »**

Surtout quand on sait que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée grandiose d'établir cette liste de règles à la noix, la première a été : « Tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse, Mini-Pouce ». Oui, parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais convaincue que ce n'était possible que dans ce sens-là. Je m'étais clairement surestimée.

 **« Ma meilleure amie. T'es ma meilleure amie, Raven. »**

Ses traits ont repris leur sérieux et c'est de la sincérité qui se lit au fond de ses mirettes. Mon cœur se comprime. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans l'un de ces vieux films lesbiens d'un autre temps. Le synopsis typique : l'héroïne sort avec un type sympa qui l'aime comme un dingue, elle se découvre un penchant pour les nanas et elle tente l'expérience avec sa meilleure amie réputée volage. Sauf qu'en général, le film se termine bien, le mec se fait tej', les deux nanas se déclarent leur amour éternel devant un coucher de soleil niaiseux et ça se conclue par une galoche langoureuse sur la plage. Clap de fin. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas dans un fichu film des années 2000 et que je ne suis pas une foutue gourdasse mielleuse. Enfin, là, je me sens plutôt gourdasse. Mais mielleuse, hors de question. Y'a des limites.

 **« T'es bien avec lui, O. »**

Le contact visuel est brièvement coupé de mon fait. J'essaie de reculer mais je cogne contre un établi derrière moi. Pour la fuite, c'est râpé. Gênée par la tournure que prend la conversation, je me masse vaguement la nuque. Lorsque je relève la bouille, elle, elle n'a pas fait un pas, elle continue de me fixer avec attention.

 **« Je suis bien avec toi aussi. »**

Je déglutis. Parce que mine de rien, ça, ce n'était pas au programme et l'entendre le dire, ça me secoue les tripes.

 **« Il prend soin de toi. »**

 **« Toi aussi. A ta façon. »**

Alors que je m'attends à déceler une trace d'ironie à travers ses mots, il n'en est rien. Elle ne joue plus, je ne joue plus et c'est très déstabilisant.

 **« Il est capable de te protéger. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. »**

Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours réponse à tout ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas fichue de mettre un terme clair et définitif à cette histoire ? Peut-être parce que si je ne l'ai qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi une poignée d'heures dans la semaine, il n'en demeure pas moins que ces quelques moments d'intimité volés constituent une dose de bonheur inestimable. Peut-être parce depuis que j'ai la jambe en miettes, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'avec elle. Peut-être que je devrais me satisfaire de ce que l'on a déjà.

 **« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »**

C'est certainement grave gnangnan mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être vrai. Allez savoir ce qui se passe dans le cabochon de Blake alors qu'elle frôle ma joue du bout des doigts. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et mon palpitant s'emballe illico-presto. Nan. Mais nan. Elle n'est pas censée faire ça.

 **« Alors tais-toi. »** sourit-elle doucement.

Lorsqu'elle joint ses lèvres aux miennes plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, je sais d'avance que je suis perdue. Cette fois est différente des autres. Ce n'est pas précipité, ce n'est pas bestial. Ce n'est pas des meubles qui virent et des fringues qui se déchirent. C'est plus qu'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air pour satisfaire des pulsions primaires. C'est délicat, c'est plaisant, c'est bon. L'après est tout aussi agréable. En général, on se rhabille à la va-vite et on repart chacune de notre côté. Là, on reste avachies dans le canapé, emmitouflées dans une couverture aussi éliminée que le divan lui-même. Octavia est lovée dans mes bras, sa jolie frimousse nichée dans le creux de mon cou. Et ici, maintenant, tout de suite, tout va bien, le reste n'a plus grande importance.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa, c'est un dé à multiples facettes, facettes dont il est impossible d'en déterminer le nombre exact. Certaines sont surprenantes, d'autres touchantes ou même fascinantes. Chaque jour qu'il m'est donné de passer à ses côtés, j'ai l'impression d'en découvrir encore davantage. Le mystère qu'elle cultive volontairement ou non a assurément son charme, ce n'est pas moi qui irai prétendre le contraire. Elle fait partie de ces rares personnes qu'on ne saurait jamais cerner totalement. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre à vous, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et que vous en apprenez plus sur la fabuleuse personne qu'elle est, vous vous sentez naturellement honoré et privilégié qu'elle vous ait laissé entrer dans son intimité, parce que vous savez pertinemment au fond de vous qu'elle est spéciale. La rencontrer, la côtoyer et, plus encore, l'aimer, changera à tout jamais votre façon d'appréhender la vie.

Lexa, c'est un drôle de puzzle. Complexe et tout en nuances. Certaines pièces vous échappent, vous ne les voyez pas ou ne les comprenez pas. Elle est captivante, presque magnétique. Derrière ses émeraudes, vous semblez percevoir des dizaines de vies déjà vécues. Lexa parle peu mais elle s'exprime beaucoup avec ses yeux et, quand vous plongez dans le vert de ceux-ci, vous oubliez les mots, ils ont perdu tout intérêt.

Lexa, c'est la femme que j'aime. D'une manière qui dépasse tout entendement. Pourtant, une fois la phase d'apprivoisement passée (celle où on se tourne autour pendant des lustres), on se demande forcément comment sera la suite, si vivre ensemble ne viendra pas briser ou du moins écorner l'image que l'on a de l'autre, si la routine ne va pas s'immiscer, si l'on ne va pas découvrir des choses qui nous déplaisent. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu cette appréhension avec Lexa. J'avais plutôt peur qu'elle finisse par se lasser de moi. Il faut dire que je suis plutôt chiante au quotidien. Selon Raven, je suis plutôt chiante, tout court. Lexa, elle, se contente de dire que j'ai un fort caractère. En même temps, « emmerdeuse de premier ordre » ne fait clairement pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Lexa, c'est aussi un personnage public, un symbole, un leader né, presque une déesse chez les Gounders. L'inconvénient à sa position et à sa flagrante popularité, c'est que je me dois de la partager avec tout un peuple et qu'elle passe une grande partie de ses journées avec Titus, Indra et maintenant Santana. Sauf que là, il est plus de deux heures du matin, Titus et Indra doivent pioncer comme des souches et Santana s'adonner à des activités nocturnes dont je préfère ne pas connaître l'essence. La dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de demander, on m'a répondu qu'elle était en train de dépecer. Quoi ou qui ? Mieux vaut ne pas savoir.

 **« Clarke, réveille-toi. »** chuchote Lexa en pressant brièvement mon épaule.

Le sommeil, c'est sacré et j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir en permanence le prolonger. J'enfouis donc un peu plus ma bouille dans le creux de mon coude en grognant. Avant… d'ouvrir paresseusement un œil, réalisant subitement que Lexa, elle, a déjà quitté la couche. Fichtre, cette nana est toujours sur le pied de guerre, c'est incroyable.

 **« Se lever avant le soleil, c'est contre-nature. »** tentais-je en me levant, bon gré mal gré, à tâtons dans la nuit.

Sa main emprisonne doucement la mienne une fois que j'ai réussi à m'extirper de notre lit et que j'ai chaussé à la va-vite ma paire de godasses. Je récupère sa cape de Commandante dans laquelle j'ai l'habitude de m'emmitoufler pour dormir et me la passe sur le dos. C'est qu'on se les caille, par ici. Et accessoirement, j'adore cette cape, elle tient chaud et, plus encore, elle transpire son odeur. La brune, MA brune, m'entraîne jusqu'à l'entrée du bunker dans lequel nous avons élu domicile jusqu'à ce que Polis redevienne un endroit sûr. Les gardes s'inclinent respectueusement à son passage. Elle lâche quelques mots dans le langage des natifs et l'un des Grounders soulève une trappe au sol. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous nous rendons mais je la suis sans rechigner. A la lueur d'une torche, je découvre une nouvelle partie des souterrains. Mon pied bute maladroitement contre une aspérité au sol et alors que je m'imagine déjà me viander la tête la première, Lexa me rattrape lestement par la taille. Dire que c'est elle qui est blessée et moi qui suis empotée, c'est un peu la honte.

 **« Tu vois, le destin lui-même veut que je retourne me coucher. »** marmonnais-je doucement.

 **« Tu ne crois pas au destin, Clarke. »** rétorque-t-elle dans une esquisse de sourire.

Peut-être pas, d'accord, mais quand elle sourit ainsi, j'ai pourtant envie de croire que c'est le destin qui a fait nos chemins se croiser et, en ce cas, putain, qu'est-ce que je peux le remercier.

Le reste du trajet se poursuit en silence et la curiosité finissant par l'emporter, j'accélère même le pas sur la fin. Lexa ouvre une porte camouflée et j'en reste coite. Elle m'a amenée dans une nurserie. C'est plus que spécial, pour un rendez-vous nocturne.

 **« Tu voulais savoir où est-ce que je me rendais parfois la nuit. Nous y sommes. »** dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les marmots enveloppés dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Le point rassurant, c'est qu'elle ne s'extirpe pas du lit au beau milieu de la nuitée pour me tromper avec je ne sais qui. Ceci dit, connaissant Lexa et son attachement à la fidélité, il aurait été étonnant qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Ce qui me frappe, après coup, c'est qu'ils ne sont que six gamins dans la pièce. Et là, je pige.

 **« Les autres enfants sont dans les abris habituels avec leurs familles. Ceux-ci ont le sang noir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle se contente d'opiner doucement du chef et me tire par la main jusqu'au lit d'une gamine d'à peine trois piges. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci a les yeux grands ouverts. C'est une petite blondinette au regard ambré, vif et étincelant. Elle m'est étrangement familière mais impossible de me rappeler en quoi ou pourquoi.

 **« Lexa. »** gazouille adorablement la Minuscule en tendant les bras vers la plus grande.

 _Pause !_ Arrêt sur image. La Commandante des Grounders qui porte une gosse au cou, c'est le tableau le plus adorable qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné l'occasion de contempler. Lexa a un sourire ultra craquant sur la frimousse et je m'attendris comme un vieux chamallow.

 **« Rose, tu dis bonjour à Clarke ? »**

L'enfant s'exécute d'une voix timide et agite sa pogne mini format dans ma direction avant d'enfouir son joli minois dans le cou de la brune. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous est la plus intimidée là-dedans. J'adore les bambins, sincèrement, mais en leur présence, je me sens comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. J'ai toujours peur de bourder, d'être trop brusque et qu'ils finissent par pleurer. Je force le trait mais ça résume plutôt bien la situation. Lexa, elle, semble totalement à son aise. En même temps, Lexa semble en toutes circonstances totalement à son aise. Toujours et avec tout le monde. Visiblement, sa magie opère même sur les plus jeunes esprits.

 **« Une histoire sitoplé. »** finit par quémander la miniature.

Le regard de Lexa croise le mien et je sais qu'elle me demande implicitement si ça ne me dérange pas. Dans un sourire, je l'encourage à y aller.

 **« Je vais t'attendre dehors. »**

 **« Reste, Clarke. »**

D'abord hésitante, je me vois mal filer à l'anglaise maintenant. D'autant que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de partir d'ici. Je suis même sûre que je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. Je me cale sur un bord du lit tandis que Lexa juche la plus jeune sur ses genoux. Et scène Ô combien touchante, la Commandante des Grounders se met à conter une histoire en ajustant l'intonation de sa voix et en usant de mimes sous les yeux émerveillés de la fillette. J'ai l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière, lorsque ma mère me contait elle-même des histoires avant d'aller me coucher. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

Rose s'endort assez rapidement. Lexa la recouche dans son lit sans brusquerie et remonte la couette jusqu'à son petit pif. C'est assez dur à croire quand vous avez l'habitude de la voir dans sa tenue de Commandante, le visage maquillé selon les rites natifs à donner des ordres et à mener des hommes au combat mais pourtant, je vous jure que Lexa est de loin la fille la plus attentionnée que je connaisse.

 **« C'est la fille de Quinn. »** tiltais-je subitement en quittant les lieux.

Je me sens sotte de ne pas l'avoir réalisé de suite. Le même regard intelligent, les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même rire cristallin. Lexa hoche doucement la tête pour me donner raison.

 **« Les Immortelles n'ont pas le droit d'élever d'enfants. Rose a été amenée à Polis alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques semaines. »**

 **« Qui est son père ? »**

 **« Un homme mort. Santana s'en est personnellement assuré. »**

Son ton se veut neutre mais sa mâchoire se contracte légèrement. Du pouce, je caresse lentement le dos de sa main et ne m'attarde pas sur la génétique visiblement prompte à contrariété de la mouflette.

 **« Alors Rose est ta pupille ? »**

La brune confirme d'un bref mouvement du chef.

 **« Personne ne doit jamais savoir qui elle est vraiment, ce serait dangereux pour elle. »**

 **« Je ne dirai rien. »**

Être la progéniture de la Dirigeante des Immortelles, la pupille de la Commandante des Grounders et avoir ses arrières assurés par Santana le Cerbère Sanguinaire, c'est quand même la classe à Dallas. Certes, elle va bientôt se cogner Titus le rabat-joie comme sergent instructeur mais la mouflette a sans aucun doute un grand avenir devant elle.

 **« Que croyais-tu que je faisais la nuit, Clarke ? »** demande-t-elle à voix basse alors que nous avons regagné la chaleur de notre couche et que je somnole à demi, la bouille nichée dans un coussin et les gambettes entortillées avec les siennes.

Alors là, ma langue, je la tourne douze fois dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir parce qu'avec la tonne de conneries que Reyes a tenté de me bourrer dans le cabochon à ce sujet, je risquerais de taper une honte monumentale.

 **« Hm. Que tu allais à la rencontre des pauvres, quelque chose comme ça. »** mentis-je, l'air de rien.

 **« Seulement les mercredis et vendredis, une semaine sur deux. »**

 _Bigre !_ Expliquez-moi pourquoi quand elle dévoue tout son temps aux autres, c'est moi qu'on s'acharne à appeler « Sainte Griffin » ? Alors que je cherche une explication un tant soit peu logique à cette injustice criante, elle laisse tinter un rire léger.

 **« T'es en train de te moquer d'moi, là ? »** dis-je en sortant la tête de l'oreiller, l'air faussement offusqué.

 **« A peine. »** sourit-elle doucement.

 **« C'est pas drôle. »**

Je bougonne un peu, surtout pour la forme. Mais puisque chez moi la vengeance est un plat qui se mange rapidement, je la bombarde de chatouilles dignes d'une gosse de quatre ans et demi. Parce que Mademoiselle fait la maligne mais elle succombe comme tout le monde aux guilis. Ouais, bon, par contre, elle est plus réveillée et nettement plus forte que moi malgré sa blessure encore récente, d'où sa victoire par KO lorsqu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et que ses mains emprisonnent les miennes.

 **« Tu pourrais me laisser gagner, au moins une fois ? »**

 **« La victoire, c'est comme le pouvoir, ça ne se donne pas, ça se prend. »**

Dans un regain de fierté, je tente de me relever. Vaine tentative. Je suis même trop loin pour lui chiper un bécot. La vie est tellement injuste. Je grogne doucement, vexée comme un pou.

 **« Tu viens de tirer une croix sur ton aller simple pour le septième ciel, Lexa. »**

La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, deux minutes après, j'étais en train de quémander un baiser comme une miséreuse. Elle le sait, je le sais et elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait. D'où le fichu sourire amusé qui tartine son joli minois en l'instant. Mon dieu, ce sourire va me tuer. Elle va me tuer. Et comme j'en suis parfaitement consciente et que ma volonté de bouder est réduite en charpie dès qu'elle me fixe, me parle ou même me frôle, je baisse les armes alors qu'elle vient tendrement sceller ses lèvres aux miennes.

Immanquablement, y'a des agités de papillons qui s'incrustent dans mon estomac et une douce chaleur qui se répand dare-dare dans tout mon être. Shit. Je pourrais passer ma vie à l'embrasser. Et plus encore. Surtout plus. Beaucoup plus.

 **« Tu disais ? »**

C'est définitif, je suis perdue et elle s'en amuse. _Humpf._ Peut-être que si elle ne me tentait pas en mordillant lascivement la base de mon cou, je pourrais éventuellement attendre qu'elle perde ce fichu sourire victorieux pour lui donner satisfaction. Le souci, c'est qu'en sa présence, mon corps a tendance à envoyer paître les indications lancées par mon ciboulot, d'où le gémissement inopiné qui m'échappe lorsqu'elle hasarde sa bouche le long de ma jugulaire et qu'elle s'allonge totalement sur moi.

 **« Je te déteste. »** soufflais-je, les yeux mi-clos. **« Mais tu peux continuer. »**

 **« Pas avec tes amis à côté. »**

 **« Ils sont sourds comme des pots. »** grognais-je doucement en nouant mes gambettes autour de sa taille pour la garder tout contre moi.

 **« Tu es plutôt bruyante, Clarke. »**

 **« Je confirme ! »** braille cette putain de face de belette attardée de Murphy à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rappelez-moi d'étriper ce type un de ces jours.

C'est clair et net : j'ai horreur de ces bunkers, je hais la cohabitation et je vais militer pour la mort des belettes.

* * *

 **Toujours POV Clarke – Quelques semaines plus tard, une poignée d'heures avant l'attaque du camp de Pike et sa bande.**

Faire découvrir à Lexa la culture, les habitudes et inventions de mon peuple a toujours été une source d'enthousiasme. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'heures où nous avons échangé à propos de l'Histoire, des progrès de la médecine ou de notre vie sur l'Arche. Elle est bon public et fait montre d'une curiosité non-feinte. Mon jugement est sans aucun doute biaisé mais il semble plutôt évident que Lexa a été très bien dotée en matière grise. Elle a l'esprit fin et ciselé. Elle ne rejette pas en bloc tout ce qui est nouveau ou différent. Au contraire, elle tente de comprendre au mieux pour ajuster ses opinions. C'est une qualité majeure pour être un grand leader, une qualité qu'elle détient assurément.

Comme je le disais, j'apprécie réellement l'intérêt qu'elle porte à mon peuple et à tout ce qui s'y rattache. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille à tout prix apprendre à manier les armes. Une partie de moi est rassurée qu'elle sache désormais se servir d'un pistolet pour se défendre, une autre regrette que nous devions en arriver là. Nul doute que Lexa qui joue de la gâchette peut sembler à certains ultra badass, moi, ça a tendance à me retourner l'estomac. Autant son regard brille quand elle s'entraîne à l'épée, autant il est éteint quand elle a une arme à feu entre les mains. Comme actuellement.

 **« Je t'entends penser, Clarke. »** dit-elle doucement en finissant de charger son sniper.

 **« Il y a des enfants avec Pike. »**

 **« La guerre n'épargne pas les innocents. »**

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison mais depuis ma dernière conversation avec Raven je n'ai de cesse de remettre en doute le bien-fondé de ce plan d'action. Je me suis focalisée sur la meilleure manière de protéger Lexa et notre peuple réunifié quitte à mettre ma conscience en sourdine mais je ne suis pas capable de provoquer la mort de davantage de gens. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir tout tenté pour éviter une issue aussi dramatique.

 **« Je dois essayer de les raisonner une dernière fois. »**

 **« C'est trop dangereux. Si tu entres dans le périmètre, on ne sera pas en mesure de te protéger. »**

Si la situation n'était pas si critique, je me moquerais certainement gentiment de sa manie de me couver comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je voudrais la rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien mais Lexa n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on berce de promesses lorsqu'il n'est pas certain que l'on pourra les tenir.

 **« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. »**

 **« J'ai juré de te protéger. »**

 **« Tu as juré de protéger mon peuple. Tu le fais déjà et tu continueras de le faire. Je le sais. »**

C'est étrange. Je vais bientôt me jeter dans la gueule du loup, très probablement me retrouver avec une douzaine de pistolets braqués sur moi d'ici peu mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer, que c'est le seul moyen pour que ma conscience me fiche enfin la paix. Je m'efforce de faire bonne figure, de lâcher un pâle sourire mais le visage défait de Lexa me noue les boyaux. Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche pendant un long moment, mais ses yeux parlent pour elle et ce qui s'y lit ne manque pas d'attendrir mon palpitant. Je l'attire vivement contre moi pour l'étreindre, nichant bien vite mon nez dans son cou pour me gorger de son odeur.

 **« Je peux m'y rendre à ta place. »**

 _Boum._ Looping incontrôlé de mon abruti de cœur et montée d'angoisse imprévue. Hors de question qu'elle risque une nouvelle fois sa peau. Je la relâche à contrecœur pour plonger mes azurs dans ses émeraudes. Son regard est encore plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **« Titus, Indra et Santana me lapideraient en place publique pour t'avoir laissé courir le moindre risque. »**

Alors que je la sais crispée et en proie à multiples émotions contrariées, mes doigts viennent naturellement s'entremêler aux siens et mon pouce caresser doucement le dos de sa main. Le puissant de ses yeux et la gravité de ses traits me compriment les poumons.

 **« Je t'… »**

Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle puisse lâcher maintenant les trois mots que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle dise, je la fais prestement taire d'un baiser. Bigre. J'ai déjà les mains moites et évité de justesse la descente d'organes, à deux secondes près, je restais ici avec elle comme une moule accrochée à son rocher.

 **« Il manque le coucher de soleil, le bon vin et les fleurs pour que tu puisses le dire, Lexa. »**

Son front collé au mien et nos souffles se mêlant, je me sens obligée de débiter de la connerie pour dédramatiser la scène. Je ne veux pas que ça sonne comme des adieux, je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime parce qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle va me perdre. Je m'arrache totalement à ses bras au risque de finir par changer d'avis et lui vole un dernier bécot, la lippe tremblotante d'émotion et le palpitant en bouillie.

* * *

 **Qffan :** Yo ! Oui, j'ai gribouillé quelques fics sur Glee y'a plusieurs années (Brittana en principal, Faberry en arrière plan, en général). Par contre, j'ai grave honte, j'en ai laissé deux en suspens. La série m'a lourdée sur la fin et l'inspiration n'était plus vraiment là. J'ai jamais réussi à m'y remettre. J'ai lu certaines de tes histoires, ton pseudo m'est familier ! Dans mon souvenir, c'était fun, et drôle surtout. Là que je suis en vacances, je vais certainement me replonger là-dedans et je ne manquerai pas de commenter si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ^^.

 **Kouan :** Je suis aussi une grosse quiche en anglais. Tellement que j'en étais à agiter mes vagues connaissances pour tenter de piger à quoi correspondait le W de POW. Après avoir tenté Who, When, What's the fuck  & Western, j'ai lâchement abandonné ;) Et sinon, sans déconner, j'ai beau me fendre de fics avec plusieurs POVs, en tant que lectrice, je n'adhère pas tellement non plus à ce "mode de fonctionnement". Va chercher la logique, huhu. En fait, le souci c'est surtout l'utilisation de la première personne du singulier parce que tu dois tenter d'imaginer ce que pense le perso à chaque instant. Tout est subjectif, y'a pas de recul. Du coup, je crois que c'est frustrant pour le lecteur d'être bloqué sur un seul point de vue, de ne pas savoir comment les autres personnages vivent et ressentent les choses. Y'a un côté beaucoup moins omniscient. J'suis pas certaine d'être super ultra claire mais il est 5h du mat', j'ai grave la tête dans le paté :D

 **Sponthex :** Salut, salut. Si l'histoire te faire rire/sourire, moi ça m'fait tripper de savoir que, vous lecteurs, vous rigolez en découvrant mon débit de conneries. Le pire, c'est que lesdites conneries me viennent de plus en plus naturellement. Bientôt, j'vais commencer à causer ainsi en vrai :O

 **Elominnie :** Eh toi ! Moi aussi, j'ai de la peine pour Raven. En plus, j'ai honte, j'ai l'impression d'en faire une vraie paillasse qui pue la guimauve. Si jamais ça refoule trop la niaiserie et le bon sentiment, je compte sur toi pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme ! :)

 **Edass44 :** Mais oui, Misfits, c'est trop cool. J'aimais trop Nathan (a). Le fait que tu dises que mon style d'écriture correspondrait bien à une série d'ados délinquants complétement déjantés.. ça m'a fait sourire. Sans déconner, je pense exactement la même chose en plus. J'suis pas certaine que ce soit véritablement rassurant, ahem.

 **DrWeaver :** Si j'ai un penchant prononcé pour la déconne, toi, t'as clairement l'art du compliment. Merci ! Je suis toujours à me creuser la tête pour savoir si je ne m'éloigne pas trop du caractère initial du perso ou, pire, si je ne suis pas en train de faire de trop gros raccourcis au risque d'en oublier les nuances : Lexa la commandante badass à la mine impassible, Clarke la nana qui veut en permanence sauver tout le monde, Raven l'éclopée qui joue de la clef à molette et Octavia la sauvage impétueuse et bornée. Si je ne suis pas encore tombée dans ces travers, c'est tant mieux. On va tenter de continuer sur cette lancée :)

 **Brittana1409 :** Santana est sans aucun doute le perso de Glee sur lequel je préfère écrire donc c'est cool si je n'ai pas perdu la main avec elle et qu'elle coïncide bien avec l'idée générale que l'on s'en fait. Pour le POV Raven, t'as eu ta dose, satisfaite ? Le Octaven a évolué comme tu le voulais ?

 **Cyelab :** Yop ! Merci pour l'commentaire, c'est chouette. Si t'as trouvé ça cool de lire l'histoire de Lexa, moi j'ai trouvé ça cool de l'écrire. C'est gagnant-gagnant, ça tue. J'ai vu que t'avais commencé une fic. J'manquerai pas de la lire une fois que j'aurais pieuté un peu et que j'aurais de nouveau les mirettes en face des trous. A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut par ici ! Ouais, je sais, c'est les vacances et pourtant je suis totalement à la ramasse pour publier. C'est un peu la dèche. M'enfin bon, le chapitre est là et plutôt long. Ce sera certainement l'avant-dernier. Ou l'avant-avant dernier si je vous gribouille un prologue. Encore merci à ceux qui suivent, commentent et tout le tintouin (putain, j'ai l'impression d'être un perroquet qui rabâche toujours la même chose. Ahem.)

 **Kouan : ** Perso, je préfère un café bien serré avec une sacrée dose de sucre mais la comparaison avec le thé (horreur, malheur !) était sympa. Pour le fou rire, c'est cadeau. Je m'en paye moi-même parfois en écrivant. A d'autres moments, j'ai clairement honte d'avoir un humour aussi moisi, aha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

 **Sponthex : ** Ouaip, malheureusement, c'est bientôt la fin. MAIS, j'ai une autre fic Clexa dont l'écriture avance plutôt bien et ça devrait combler l'absence de celle-ci ! :)

 **Guest : ** A la relecture, j'ai pensé la même chose "Murphy, t'es tellement une buse, t'aurais pas pu la boucler ?"

 **Cyelab : ** Yo ! Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la confrontation Clarke/Pike, j'ai un peu bâclé le truc, j'avoue, arf. Mais le reste du chapitre devrait rattraper ! Enfin, j'espère. C'était plus fun à écrire !

 **Brittana1409 : ** Yep, dans Glee, la fille de Quinn et Puck s'appelle Beth mais j'trouvais que ça sonnait pas vraiment Grounder comme prénom. Bon, après j'ai réalisé que "Quinn", ça dénotait aussi un peu ^^.

 **Clexa9223 : ** La suite est juste là. Le Clexa semble tout de même bien mieux parti que l'Octaven !

 **Em : ** Hey ! J'ai un peu forcé le trait mais faut avouer que dans les films pour ados (ou les comédies romantiques ciblant les trentenaires célibataires et déprimées), la nana est souvent représentée comme une incroyable potiche qui s'entiche d'un mannequin avec peu de matière grise. Heureusement, on a évité ça avec The 100. Enfin, c'est cool si la fic te plaît. Bonne lecture si t'as pas décroché avant ce chapitre et merci pour ton avis, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours.

* * *

 **POV Clarke.**

Le « syndrome de la sauveuse persécutée », c'est ainsi que Raven nomme ma manie à vouloir toujours et à tout prix tirer les gens des emmerdes quitte à me foutre moi-même en plein dedans. Ce serait, selon elle, une manière d'apaiser ma conscience qui passerait par un rejet systématique du bonheur et une mise en danger perpétuelle. Il y a sûrement une pincée de vrai dans ses dires mais je préfère nettement quand elle s'amuse avec sa clef à molette en baragouinant un langage de petit chimiste que lorsqu'elle s'essaie à la psychologie à deux balles cinquante sur ma personne. Si entrer totalement désarmée en territoire ennemi et risquer de me faire tirer à bout portant comme un lapin ne met pas clairement en évidence ma volonté de rester en vie, j'ai pourtant bel et bien envie d'arracher encore plusieurs bonnes dizaines d'années à la Mort. Je ne l'ai pas frôlée si souvent pour maintenant lui céder aussi facilement.

Pendant plusieurs mois et surtout après l'épisode du Mont Weather, j'ai cru que la mort serait une délivrance, la fin tragique à laquelle j'étais destinée, le sort que je méritais pour tout le sang que j'avais sur les mains. Aujourd'hui, si les sombres fantômes de mon passé sont toujours là, ils ne sont plus aussi effrayants qu'ils ne l'ont été. Parce que Lexa m'a appris à accepter et à me pardonner, parce que son regard ne distille ni méfiance, ni reproche. Au contraire, il apporte quiétude et sérénité. Je ne suis pas suffisamment naïve pour nous imaginer un avenir dénué de tout nuage mais je suis convaincue qu'à ses côtés, la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue, peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre chemin. Pike est l'un de ces obstacles. Un obstacle que je dois affronter seule et dès à présent.

 **« Je veux voir le Chancelier. »**

Ma voix ferme n'appelle aucunement à la discussion et les deux gardes en faction devant le camp retranché de Pike et sa bande me laissent entrer après avoir minutieusement vérifié que je ne porte pas d'armes. J'inspire un grand coup lorsque les barrières se referment derrière moi et que j'aperçois le Grand Gourou filer dans ma direction entouré d'une tripotée de gus armés jusqu'aux dents. J'en reconnais quelques-uns parmi les plus jeunes pour les avoir vaguement fréquentés sur l'Arche.

 **« Tu as pris un risque en venant ici, Clarke. »**

« **Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait. »**

Il m'observe en silence un moment. Je ne cherche pas à échapper à son regard scrutateur. S'il peut s'avérer intimidant pour certains, ce n'est pas mon cas. Anya était intimidante, Santana et Lexa sont intimidantes, Pike est juste un type qui pense qu'être armé et entouré fait de lui un gros dur. Il est hors de question que je fasse montre de quelconque peur devant lui.

 **« On ne va pas négocier avec toi. »** finit par lâcher Pike d'une voix déterminée.

 **« Même si vous le souhaitiez, vous n'auriez pas les moyens de le faire. Votre camp est entouré de mines et une armée de Grounders est prête à vous réduire en pièces. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous êtes tous morts. Je ne viens pas négocier, je viens vous conseiller de vous rendre. »**

La tension vient de monter d'un cran. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé la gravité de la situation en prennent pleinement conscience. De nouvelles têtes commencent à émerger, les mâchoires à se crisper, les nerfs à se tendre. Se savoir fait comme un rat, ça rendrait dingue n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi je choisis consciencieusement mes mots, pour éviter une montée de colère, un geste de désespoir, une balle perdue.

 **« A la minute où l'on se rendra, on se fera abattre comme des chiens. »**

 **« Vous avez ma parole que non. »**

 **« Que vaut la parole d'une traître qui a abandonné les siens pour des sauvages ? »** crache avec véhémence l'un des hommes de main du Pike.

 _Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver._ Inspiration. Expiration.

 **« Une grande partie du peuple du Ciel vit déjà à Polis, en paix. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut tous, vivre en paix ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de vivre sur vos gardes en permanence, de sans cesse regarder par-dessus votre épaule, de ne dormir que sur une oreille, de craindre la mort à chaque instant ? »**

 **« Ils vont vouloir venger leurs morts. »** argue une mère de famille, sa fille de quatre ans accrochée à sa jambe.

 **« C'est vrai. Votre Chancelier ainsi que les participants aux massacres des Grounders seront condamnés à mort mais ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec ces crimes ne risqueront rien. »**

Evidemment et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la nouvelle ne réjouit pas lesdits meurtriers du lot. Peu me chaut, je ne suis pas ici pour eux mais bien pour extraire sans heurt les innocents. Même si ces innocents n'osent pas encore se faire entendre, il est possible qu'ils envisagent de se détacher du noyau pourri. C'est du moins ce que j'aime à croire.

 **« C'est un piège. »** clame Pike dans une tentative de garder ses brebis dans le troupeau.

 **« Une proposition. Les responsables assument et répondent de leurs actes, les autres vivent. A moins que vous ne teniez absolument à entraîner tout le monde dans votre chute, c'est votre meilleure option. »**

 **« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir ici, Clarke. »**

Pike sent le vent tourner, les gens cogiter, prêts à se retourner contre lui. Il se sent aculé. Il est aculé. C'est sûrement pourquoi je me retrouve avec le canon de son flingue me prenant pour cible. Si j'espère ne rien en montrer, je la ressens pourtant, la peur. Elle est là, pernicieuse, grignotant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Il pourrait tirer. Si c'est lui qui se tient en face de moi, c'est pourtant l'image de Lexa que j'ai de collée à la rétine. Je la sais pertinemment à 500 mètres de là mais je ressens tout de même sa présence, toute proche et les battements de mon cœur se régularise, mon souffle s'apaise et mon esprit se calme. Être digne, jusqu'à la fin.

La fin, je crois qu'elle est arrivée lorsqu'un coup de feu me pète les tympans. Je m'attends à m'écrouler, à ressentir une vive douleur, à lâcher prise, mais non, mes jambes tiennent, mon palpitant ne flanche pas, je ne saigne pas. C'est le corps de Pike qui touche le sol dans un bruit sourd. L'un de ses hommes vient de lui caler une balle dans la tête. Plus personne ne bouge, plus personne ne respire, le temps est comme suspendu. Lorsque les esprits sont repris, les proches de Pike se retrouvent encerclés, ciblés par les autres réfugiés. Vaincus et sans leader, ils baissent les armes. Je peine à trouver mes mots, à me raccrocher à la réalité.

 **« Prouve-nous qu'on a eu raison de te faire confiance, Clarke. »** dit le type qui vient d'abattre froidement Pike en pressant brièvement mon épaule.

J'opine silencieusement du chef, complétement dans les vapes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau abruti après avoir échappé une nouvelle fois à la mort. Faucheuse : Zéro – Clarke : 44. Les six individus identifiés comme ayant participé d'une manière ou d'une autre aux meurtres de centaines de Grounders sont attachés solidement aux poignets et gardés sous étroite surveillance. Venant des autres, j'ai droit à remerciements, paroles bienveillantes et même parfois étreintes émouvantes. Le poids qui ligotait mon estomac s'envole et je respire à nouveau.

 **« Rassemblez vos affaires et marchez dans mes pas. Nous rejoignons Polis. »**

Nous franchissons les portes du campement et mon regard ne met pas bien longtemps à capter le sien. Lexa est là et j'en oublierai presque tout le reste. A dire vrai, j'en oublie tout le reste lorsque je viens naturellement m'engouffrer dans ses bras. Rien à secouer des regards posés sur nous et absolument rien à cogner des qu'en dira-t-on. Je veux juste être là et la serrer putain de fort contre moi. Je ne devrais certainement pas mais je craque, les nerfs lâchent et je me retrouve à chialer et à trembler nerveusement. Je ne sais pas si c'est une conséquence de la peur qui s'évapore, de l'allégresse d'être encore en vie, de la pression qui retombe ou un condensé des trois. Je m'en fous. Je suis bien. Juste ici. Avec Elle.

 **« Ramène-moi chez nous. »**

C'est naturel, c'est spontané, c'est ainsi que je perçois Polis maintenant, comme mon chez-moi, ma maison, l'endroit où je me sens bien parce qu'elle y est. Son pouce vient, aussi léger qu'une plume, chasser une larme solitaire accrochée à ma paupière. Son regard est incroyablement doux, son toucher tout autant, et je ne risque plus de m'éloigner d'elle avant un long, long, très long moment.

* * *

 **Sept semaines plus tard – A Polis – Toujours POV Clarke.**

Polis se reconstruit petit à petit, les dégâts sont nombreux mais rien d'insurmontable. Les six prisonniers ont été pendus dès notre retour en ville. Bellamy a, lui, été gracié par Lexa au grand dam de Titus et Indra. Il a néanmoins été décidé, pour sa propre sécurité, qu'il vivrait en exil durant un certain temps. Octavia et lui ont parlé avant son départ. Si elle ne lui a pas encore pardonné son alliance avec Pike, elle n'est plus aussi fermée qu'auparavant à l'idée d'une réconciliation dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Les nouveaux arrivants du peuple du Ciel s'adaptent progressivement à leur nouvelle vie. Comme convenu et après un discours officiel de leur Commandante, les Grounders ont bon gré mal gré accepté de ne leur faire aucun mal. Pour le moment, seuls quelques incidents mineurs sont à déclarer. Des insultes et menaces non exécutées notamment. Les auteurs ont été arrêtés et croupissent dans les geôles le temps que l'envie de recommencer leur passe. Ça me surprend moi-même de le dire mais tout va bien, tout va fichtrement bien, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

 **« Je te connaissais multiples talents mais la fabrication de fleurs en papier, c'est plutôt inattendu. »** m'amusais-je en relevant une mine amusée vers Lexa, un coquelicot en papier – parfaitement réalisé - tournoyant entre mes doigts. **« Avoue que le coup de la fleur en papier, c'est surtout pour ne pas risquer de te faire choper par Titus ou Santana en train de me cueillir de vraies fleurs. Je peux comprendre, si t'étais prise en flagrant délit de romantisme, ton image de Commande ultra badass en pâtirait. »** rigolais-je finalement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Lexa se renfrogne, visiblement vexée, et mes rires reprennent de plus belle. Qu'on se le dise, si dans le cadre officiel la Commandante des Grounders est on ne peut guère plus intransigeante, impassible et autoritaire, dans l'intimité, elle est indéniablement pleine d'attention, agréable, paisible et étrangement touchante. Elle est si bornée qu'elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais mais c'est vraiment très drôle de lui rappeler l'incroyable contraste entre personne publique et personne privée. Devant sa mine boudeuse, je finis tout de même par ravaler mes rires et lui voler un bécot.

 **« Ne boude pas, Lexa. Je rigole. C'est mignon. »**

Ouais, en fait, « mignon » n'est peut-être pas le qualificatif que j'aurais dû employer vu la tête de trois pieds de long qu'elle tire. C'est sûrement un peu trop pour son égo.

 **« Les Grounders ne boudent jamais. »**

Ma lippe inférieure est mordillée pour m'éviter de lâcher un autre rire. La tête confortablement installée sur ses cuisses et emmitouflée dans sa cape, je la lâche du regard un instant pour bader devant le coucher du soleil. J'en conviens, c'est fichtrement niaiseux et digne du film cucul le plus moisi du siècle précédent et lorsque j'ai causé coucher de soleil, verre de vin et déclaration dégoulinante d'amour, je ne pensais pas qu'elle comptait vraiment le faire. M'enfin, maintenant que j'y suis, j'admets que c'est loin d'être désagréable. Très, très loin.

 **« T'as mis la barre haute pour un dîner, ça va être dur de faire mieux pour ta demande en mariage. »** taquinais-je doucement en embrassant le creux de sa main.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de faire la demande ? »**

Mon regard capte le sien un moment et… merde, elle est sérieuse. Je cligne. Une fois, puis deux, juste pour être sûre. Vu le monde dans lequel nous vivons, il est clair que l'idée d'une union officielle ne m'a jamais effleurée l'esprit. A défaut, j'ai déjà rêvé de la nuit de noces. C'est toujours ça de pris, pas vrai ?

 **« Parce que je te répondrais forcément oui. »** répondis-je naturellement. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui refuser grand-chose ou que ça risquait de bouleverser totalement mon quotidien. **« Alors que... tu devrais probablement réunir ton Conseil et réfléchir à l'impact que l'officialisation de notre relation aurait sur ton peuple. »**

D'autant que Titus serait bien capable d'orchestrer ma mort pour empêcher sa petite protégée de s'unir avec quelqu'un du peuple du Ciel. Je grimace légèrement à l'idée. Lexa, elle, ne m'a pas quittée des mirettes et pour la millième fois depuis que je la connais, mon palpitant bat rapidement la cadence sous l'intensité de ses émeraudes. Un poil gênée par la tournure que prend la conversation, j'embraye rapidement sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

 **« Mais ça va. Enfin, je veux dire, notre relation me convient très bien comme elle est, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Puis, tu sais que des gens dehors tueraient pour être à ma place. Je veux dire, être la maîtresse de la Commandante, c'est quand même super excitant et… »**

Et j'aurais pu continuer à débiter un flot de conneries en virant rouge comme une pivoine mais ses lèvres venant se presser vivement contre les miennes me coupent bien vite dans ma lancée. A dire vrai, j'en oublie presque ce que j'étais en train de raconter et ancre une main possessive à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser qu'elle a initié. C'est dingue mais peu importe le nombre de fois où mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, peu importe si c'est tendre ou plus fiévreux, peu importe le quand du pourquoi du comment, les sensations restent toujours les mêmes : le sentiment de vertige bienheureux, la douce chaleur qui brûle chaque centimètre carré de mon corps et ma connerie de cœur qui fait encore des siennes. Elle en vient à mordiller gentiment ma lèvre inférieure rougie et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe sans prévenir.

 **« Tu parles trop. »** susurre-t-elle à mon oreille avant d'en grignoter le lobe et de descendre disséminer un lot de baisers appuyés le long de mon cou.

Même si j'apprécie grandement l'initiative et que c'est encore plus tentant d'y succomber que de céder au meilleur des fondants au chocolat (ouais, c'est la première comparaison qui m'est venue), mon cerveau refuse de débrancher complétement. Est-ce qu'elle cherche à me faire taire parce que l'idée d'un mariage la fout mal à l'aise ? Ou est-ce qu'elle veut éviter de me blesser parce qu'une quelconque union officielle semble naturellement compromise par nos origines différentes ? Ou peut-être que je ne fais pas partie de ses plans sur le long terme et qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire. _Shit._ Je suis en train de me prendre la tête pour des conneries et Lexa doit ressentir ma crispation parce qu'elle arrache ses mains de dessous mes fripes et cesse de marquer la base de mon cou. Elle embrasse doucement ma joue et fond son regard dans le mien.

 **« Détends-toi, Clarke. Si un jour tu veux te marier, on se mariera. »**

Même si je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me marier dans l'immédiat, l'entendre dire qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement contre le projet a quelque chose d'absolument grisant. Et son esquisse de sourire est putain de fichtrement mignonne.

 **« Quand, pas si. »**

Tellement que j'en viens à sombrer dans le mielleux et que je n'en ai même pas honte. D'un coup, j'ai juste l'impression d'être normale, d'être seulement une nana de 18 piges qui succombe aux délices de l'amour et non plus une meneuse acharnée qui doit se préoccuper de tout et de tout le monde. C'est la même chose pour Lexa. Sur ce toit, ce soir, elle n'a plus grand-chose de la Commandante impitoyable et impressionnante que les Grounders aiment à voir en leur leader. C'est un peu comme si l'armure était tombée. Bien sûr, Lexa restera toujours Lexa, charismatique, captivante et forte comme elle n'a jamais cessé de l'être mais parfois - comme maintenant - son visage habituellement sombre et grave laisse transparaître un éclair de bonheur, ses lèvres se retroussent en un mince sourire, ses gestes se font incroyablement doux et sa voix se teinte d'espièglerie.

Depuis notre retour à Polis, depuis que cette histoire avec Pike a été réglée, ces moments de légèreté se multiplient, s'étirent davantage dans le temps et je crois qu'elle prend enfin conscience que même dans ce monde, le bonheur est permis à tous. Et j'ai envie de me raccrocher à l'idée que le calme va perdurer, que les joies seront plus nombreuses que les peines et que je vais vivre un sacré bout de temps avec la fille qui me regarde actuellement comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du Monde. Ou la première, puisque les sept autres ont été détruites.

 **« Tu crois qu'il vaudra mieux que je demande ta main à Santana ou à Titus ? »**

 **« Ça dépend. Tu préfères perdre ta langue ou tes doigts de pieds ? »**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je remballe direct ma langue, ce qui lui file un sourire amusé. J'affiche une petite moue, ramenant mes gambettes sous moi pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Elle s'en amuse mais les deux sont tellement fracassés du bocal qu'ils seraient réellement capables d'attenter à mon intégrité physique.

 **« Pour ton bien, on va dire les doigts de pieds. »** finis-je par lâcher, peinant à retenir un sourire entendu. **« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit pour le mariage de Lincoln et Octavia ? »**

Parce que si le mien reste hypothétique dans fort, fort longtemps, le mariage de la Blake est tout-à-fait réel. Je sais ce que vous pensez parce que j'y ai pensé aussi, que j'y pense toujours et que tout le monde y a pensé à un moment ou à un autre : elle est sûrement enceinte. Sans rire, la moitié des mecs demandent leurs copines en mariage en coup de speed quand ils captent qu'elles ont un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Enfin, ça, c'est l'option une, l'option deux restant évidemment la fuite ou le déni de paternité. Heureusement, Lincoln fait partie de la catégorie des types géniaux et matures prêts à assumer, donc s'il s'avère qu'O attend réellement un mouflet, elle pourra compter sur lui. Et sur nous, ça va de soi. Pour Raven, ça risque d'être un brin plus compliqué à gérer.

 **« Que ce serait un honneur pour moi de les unir. Ce sera une belle façon de montrer que nos peuples peuvent s'entendre. »**

 **« Les gens ont déjà réalisé qu'on pouvait s'entendre. Tes hommes ne sont pas suffisamment naïfs pour croire que je rejoins ta chambre toutes les nuits pour jouer aux cartes. »**

 **« Tu perds toujours aux cartes. »**

 **« N'importe quoi. J'ai gagné au strip-poker l'autre fois. »**

 **« Être la première à avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements, ce n'est pas gagner, Clarke. »**

 **« T'es sûre ? »** demandais-je en feignant l'innocence.

A la base, en jouant à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence, je pensais m'assurer une victoire facile. Sauf qu'en fait, que dalle, je me suis prise une raclée monstrueuse et pourtant j'avais prévu le coup. J'avais chaussé deux paires de chaussettes, enfilé un tas de vieux bijoux pris çà et là et même vêtu une sorte de bandana pour avoir un max de vêtements d'avance et tenir ultra longtemps. Elle a dû tricher, fausser le jeu de cartes ou je n'en sais rien mais en à peine une heure j'étais déjà nue alors qu'elle avait seulement retiré une foutue godasse.

 **« C'est ce que Raven a dit. »**

 **« T'as parlé de strip-poker avec Raven ? »** m'exclamais-je, baba.

 **« C'est elle qui m'en a parlé. Elle a trouvé ça suspect que tu lui empruntes son jeu de cartes. Et elle voulait savoir au bout de combien de temps t'avais perdu. »**

Son fin sourire rieur me tire un grognement. Un de ces jours, je vais littéralement crever Reyes. Cette nana est en train d'embrigader Lexa du côté obscur de la force. Sans rire, Raven s'acharne à lui apprendre un flot de conneries, expressions foireuses (voire graveleuses) et injures de son cru. Elle balance du « Wesh ma gueule ! », « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette daube ? » ou « Putain de son père le clebs ! » devant Lexa comme si on était au bled, sans compter qu'elles passent un paquet de temps enfermées dans l'espèce d'établi de geek de Raven à faire Dieu seul sait quoi. Ce qui est tout de même drôle, c'est qu'elle était la première à se payer la tête d'Octavia qui considérait Lexa comme le croisement parfait entre Jésus, Gandhi et Mandela mais elle a viré mille fois pire depuis que Lexa lui a dégoté de quoi réparer une vieille console des années 2000.

 **« J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite quand j'ai dit que tu devrais fréquenter mes amis. »** grimaçais-je, dépitée.

 **« Tu préférerais que j'apprenne à tricoter avec ta mère ? »**

 **« Ma mère ne… »** Voyant son air franchement amusé, je termine en lui filant une légère pichenette sur l'épaule. **« … tricote pas. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, en fin de compte. Pourquoi est-ce mon entourage t'adore alors que le tien ne peut pas me voir en peinture ? C'est injuste. »**

En même temps, j'aurais beau faire des efforts, son entourage reste tout de même super flippant : Titus est aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison, Indra grimace plus qu'elle ne sourit et Santana a de sérieux problèmes de sociabilité. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Ne reste plus que Quinn qui ne semble pas atteinte de grave troubles de psychopathe en puissance.

 **« Si ce n'est la fois où tu as volé les tartines de Santana au petit-déjeuner, elle ne t'a pas vraiment menacée de mort, c'est plutôt bon signe. »** taquine gentiment ma brune.

Parce que je suis indéniablement la plus mature de nous deux, je ne manque pas de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de six ans et demi. Ça, c'est de la sacrée riposte ! Mais n'ayant guère plus de cartouches en stock pour lui faire ravaler son air amusé, je viens me faire une place de choix dans le creux de ses bras, non sans lâcher un petit soupir d'aise.

 **« Tu ne voudrais pas parler à Raven ? »**

 **« Tu veux que je dise à ta meilleure amie qu'elle doit arrêter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec ton autre meilleure amie qui va se marier avec l'un de tes amis ? »**

Présenté ainsi, ça sonne légèrement glauque et dérangé mais dans les faits c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Le bon côté de la chose c'est que Lexa a suffisamment de goût pour ne pas juger la situation ou si elle le fait, elle évite d'en dire mot. Mais bon, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'elle approuve une relation à trois avec un cocu qui ne réalise pas qu'il l'est. Après réflexion, je ne sais toujours pas lequel est le plus à plaindre dans le lot : le cocu ultra amoureux, la nana coincée entre les deux ou la roue de secours qu'a le cœur en berne.

 **« Quelque chose dans ce genre. »**

 **« On n'a pas à se mêler de leurs histoires. »**

 **« Je m'inquiète pour Raven. »**

 **« Je sais. »**

Du bout des doigts, Lexa trace des arabesques imaginaires le long de mon avant-bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser une telle chose depuis notre arrivée sur Terre mais je commence à croire que ma place est en train de devenir la plus paisible et la plus enviable de toutes. C'est un peu comme d'être dans un cocon moelleux, dans une petite bulle de confort qui tend à vous garder à l'abri, loin des emmerdes du quotidien. Au moins, il est sûr qu'avec Lexa je ne risque pas de me retrouver empêtrée dans un trio similaire à l'Octavia/Lincoln/Raven. Parce que Lexa n'est pas du genre à supporter un truc aussi malsain et que c'est plus que cramé pour que quelqu'un arrive à me faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle peut me faire ressentir.

 **« J'avais tort lorsque je t'ai dit que t'inquiéter pour les autres te rendait faible et vulnérable. Tu as le cœur pur, Clarke et c'est ce qui fait que… »**

Que j'en viens à me tortiller sur ce foutu banc à deux balles pour la regarder dans les yeux, à laisser mon palpitant louper trois conneries de battements d'affilée et à espérer des étoiles plein les mirettes, aussi impatiente qu'une grand-mère devant le générique des feux de l'amour.

 **« … tu es toi. »**

Nan. Nan. Triple nan. Mauvaise réplique ! On recommence.

 **« Je sais qu'aucune de nous deux n'est à l'agonie et qu'aucune guerre ne risque d'éclater dans la minute mais tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre un moment spécialement dramatique pour le dire, Lexa. »**

Ça fait un peu nana désespérée, j'admets, j'avoue, j'assume mais bordel, ça va faire des mois que j'attends et une fille a besoin d'entendre ces trois fichus mots. Et si je ne fais pas quatre appels de phare à Lexa, que je ne klaxonne pas six fois et que je n'agite pas une pancarte bien claire devant ses yeux, elle est encore capable de se défiler. _No way._ Cette fois, je sens qu'on est sur la bonne voie, un adorable petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et ses émeraudes brillent d'intensité. Les signes ne trompent pas !

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 _Alléluia._ Merci mon Dieu, elle l'a dit. ENFIN. Même si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le fasse, que je m'étais psychologiquement préparée à l'idée et que j'en avais rêvé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, c'est quand même puissant. Genre, vraiment, vraiment puissant. Vous savez, un peu comme un tsunami d'émotions qui fout tous vos sens en vrac. C'est ultra cliché mais c'est tout-à-fait le type de moment que vous gardez d'imprimé dans le crâne jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Et même après.

 **« Tu ne veux pas le redire ? »**

Oui ? Non ? Ses lèvres pressées amoureusement contre les miennes, c'est bien aussi. Très, très bien. Surtout que je la sens sourire tout contre et que ça provoque une sorte de remue-ménage dans le creux de son estomac. Est-ce que j'ai déjà souligné à quel point j'aime ses lèvres ? Parce que je crois que je leur voue un culte. Elles sont douces, chaudes, légèrement fruitées, indéniablement et fichtrement attirantes et addictives.

 **« Juste une fois. »** soufflais-je en séparant à peine nos bouches.

Ou deux. Ou trois. Ou un peu plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatre ans, d'avoir croqué dans un cookie après des heures d'attente, d'avoir trouvé ledit cookie excellent et de vouloir à tout prix ingurgiter tout le plat. Mais l'excès peut avoir du bon ! Et la détermination aussi.

 **« Je… »** commence-t-elle en embrassant mon cou **« … t'aime… »** pour piquer un bécot le long de ma joue **« …Clarke. »** et finalement sceller amoureusement nos lèvres.

C'est clair, net et définitif, je suis en train de comater sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Ne m'en délogez sous aucun prétexte !

* * *

 **POV Raven :**

Si on m'avait dit en débarquant sur Terre et, plus encore, en m'installant à Polis, que je finirai une manette de jeu entre les mains à bader devant du Mario Kart, sérieux, j'aurais cru à une grosse blague. D'ailleurs, je peine toujours à croire qu'un type a eu l'intelligence d'esprit (ou la connerie) de mettre sa console en sécurité planquée dans les bunkers aux premiers bombardements de la troisième guerre mondiale. M'enfin, j'imagine qu'on a tous un sens des priorités différent et même si un génie de geek a préféré sauver sa console plutôt que sa sœur, sa grand-mère ou son chat, puisque ça m'arrange, je ne vais certainement pas le critiquer.

 **« Elle t'a promis quoi pour que tu viennes me parler ? »** lançais-je à Lexa sans décoller les yeux de l'écran. **« En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je préfère pas savoir. »** grimaçais-je légèrement.

Même si je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être dérangée durant ma période « je digère ma rupture avec Octavia », à choisir, Lexa est peut-être l'intruse la plus supportable. D'une, parce qu'elle me livre toujours ma dose de pavot pour ma douleur à la jambe sans me mitrailler de questions, de deux, parce qu'elle n'a pas le kit des dix phrases les plus bateaux censées remonter le moral, et de trois, parce qu'elle ne se sent pas obligée de combler les blancs pour combler les blancs. Nan, Lexa s'assoit juste à côté, en silence, et elle pourrait certainement rester ainsi des heures jusqu'à ce que je l'ouvre.

 **« Tu pourras dire à Clarke que je ne me suis pas encore taillé les veines. »**

 **« Si tu voulais réellement en finir, te trancher la gorge te garantirait davantage de chances de réussite. »** dit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

Oui, bon, je crois que le degré de tact de cette fille avoisine le zéro et que sa compassion rase les pâquerettes mais je confirme, c'est toujours mieux qu'Abby qui me materne, Clarke qui débite son lot de réconfort ou même Murphy qui m'a proposé une joyeuse sauterie pour « me faire du bien ».

 **« J'apprécie le conseil, vraiment. »** grognais-je, les pouces toujours vissés sur les joysticks. **« On ne t'a jamais appris les bases d'une discussion entre filles post-rupture douloureuse. Normalement, on devrait se goinfrer de glace au chocolat devant un film moisi et tu devrais me dire que je suis nettement mieux que Lincoln. »**

 **« Tu veux que je mente ? »**

 _Han. Sa mère._ Lexa fait de l'humour ! Ça m'a tellement prise de court que mon Luigi vient de se faire pulser par une banane, que mon kart vient de sortir du circuit et que j'ai putain de perdu la partie en fin de course. Je la fusille du regard en lâchant ma manette. Enfin, je tente mais ça n'a guère d'autre effet que de faire pétiller encore davantage son œil rieur.

 **« J'ai une paire de seins. »** marmonnais-je.

 **« C'est un argument ? »**

 **« Ouais. En faveur de la solidarité féminine. Tu devrais être de mon côté. »**

 **« Parce que tu as une paire de seins. »**

 **« Et que tu en a une aussi. Voilà. Tout-à-fait. »**

Avoir ce genre de conversations avec Lexa était, je crois, encore moins prévisible que le sauvetage de la console, mais visiblement il en faut davantage pour la décontenancer. Ceci dit, MOI, je l'ai toujours considérée comme une personne absolument normale, contrairement à 99% des gens du bled qui la voient comme une réincarnation surpuissante de Xena la guerrière. J'ai bien tenté d'expliquer à Titus qu'elle ne chiait pas plus d'or que lui et moi, le pauvre, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque, il est devenu aussi rouge que Jasper après trois minutes cinquante de course à pied.

 **« On va faire un tour. »**

 **« Tu sais que c'est mot pour mot la réplique des mafieux avant qu'ils n'embarquent une pauvre victime innocente dans le coffre de leur bagnole pour ensuite la buter en toute discrétion ? »**

 **« Tu n'as rien d'une pauvre victime innocente, Raven. »**

Comme je le disais précédemment : pas un brin de compassion. Et s'il avait été question de Clarke, Jasper, Monty ou même Murphy, je me serais sûrement fait un plaisir de les envoyer paître pour me replonger dans ma journée de glande extrême mais Lexa est genre grave plus forte que les quatre réunis et à son regard, je comprends bien vite que si je ne suis pas sur pied dans les trois secondes, elle risque de m'y mettre elle-même. Je grimace et tente malgré tout, sans grand espoir :

 **« Je suis handicapée, je ne peux pas trop marcher. »** Comme prévu, mon excuse bidon fait un flop et elle ne moufte pas. **« C'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux pas m'agenouiller à chaque fois que Sa Majesté entre dans une pièce. »** raillais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

 **« Si j'avais voulu que tu sois à genoux, tu y serais déjà. »**

 **« Tu sais que c'est grave salace comme réflexion ? »**

Lexa hausse un sourcil. Un. Deux. Trois. Lumière qui s'allume au dernier étage et mirettes qui virent au sombre. A la trogne qu'elle tire, j'en oublie Octavia, Lincoln et le tas de merde qui me plombent le moral ces derniers temps. C'est tellement mais tellement mythique quand la Commandante des Grounders en personne est gênée. Elle se racle inconsciemment la gorge et j'en rigole franchement. Bigre. J'adore cette nana.

Lexa a, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, évité de me faire faire six fois le tour de la ville. Et, j'avoue, j'ai un poil exagéré ma mauvaise condition physique en traînant la patte pour qu'elle réduise la cadence. Je ne sais pas si c'était réellement une bonne chose puisqu'on a dû s'arrêter une bonne demi-douzaine de fois pour qu'elle tape la bavette avec des gens de son peuple. J'avais l'impression d'être le manager d'un Justin Bieber coursé par une horde de groupies en délire. Et, ouais, des photos/musiques de Justin Bieber ont survécu à la troisième guerre mondiale. Comme quoi, on n'a pas sauvé que le meilleur.

 **« Avec ton succès, ça doit être easy-peasy pour serrer. »** dis-je en m'entraînant à faire des ricochets sur le lac qui borde Polis. Réalisant qu'elle n'est pas encore au taquet avec mon langage, je traduis rapidement. **« Serrer, c'est comme pécho ou… faire du gringue, emballer ou plus vulgairement tirer son coup. »**

Ouais, bon, je ne sais pas si elle semble blasée, sceptique ou totalement dépitée. Peut-être une combinaison des trois. En tout cas, son capital séduction, elle a l'air de s'en battre les ananas, total.

 **« T'as raison de ne pas y penser, Clarke a déjà envie d'assassiner ta cuisinière. »**

 **« Nolia ? »** s'enquit-elle, l'étonnement se lisant dans sa voix.

 **« J'en sais rien. C'est la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui te regarde toujours la bouche en cœur. Enfin, pas Clarke. L'autre. »**

Elle opine vaguement du chef et… c'est tout. Je suis catégorique, Lexa n'est pas faite pour les discussions puériles entre filles et les commérages. C'est un peu comme si elle était quatre planètes au-dessus nos considérations de simples mortels.

Puisqu'elle ne paraît ni disposée à décamper d'ici, ni à bavasser de tout et de rien, j'en suis réduite à balancer de la caillasse à la flotte en espérant que ça rebondisse miraculeusement. A moins que je n'ai été victime d'un terrible effet d'optique, je suis presque certaine d'avoir réussi à obtenir trois rebonds au bout de la vingt-septième tentative. C'est plutôt fort ! C'est pas Mario Kart mais ça passe le temps et ça vide l'esprit, mine de rien.

 **« Tu sais, ça va faire une demi-heure qu'on est ici, je crois que c'est suffisant pour que Clarke imagine qu'on a eu une longue et sérieuse conversation à propos de mon mal-être persistant. »** finis-je néanmoins par lâcher, n'étant pas spécialement super patiente de nature.

Je tourne la tête un instant et la brune n'a pas bougé d'un iota, toujours assise sur un rocher, en mode détente. Si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, je dirais qu'elle est plongée dans une sorte de méditation les yeux ouverts. Ou qu'elle mijote un plan de sociopathe. A voir.

 **« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Raven. »**

 **« Il t'aura fallu un sacré bout de temps pour la lâcher celle-là. »** ironisais-je. **« Sérieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là, Lexa ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est vraiment là ? »**

Elle quitte lentement son appui pour s'approcher de la flotte et y déposer une sorte de bateau miniature. Nan mais _what's the fuck_ ? Elle a abusé des champis ? Elle croit qu'on va se faire un remake de la pêche aux canards ? Je la regarde, médusée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'Europe, Raven ? »**

 **« Que les ritales se goinfraient de lasagnes et de pizzas, que la France est le pays du roulage de pelle et qu'il pleut 300 jours dans l'année en Angleterre. Enfin, les bases quoi. Tu sais, j'ai jamais été très douée en histoire-géo. »**

Non. Non. Et non. Elle ne pense pas sérieusement à… ? _Putain. De. Shit._ Elle a ce bidule de frémissement des lèvres qui ressemble vaguement à un sourire. Très, très mauvais signe.

 **« Tu déconnes là, hein ? C'est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, on a même pas de bateaux et… Clarke est au courant ? »**

Lexa a les mains nouées derrière son dos et le regard qui flotte paisiblement sur le lac comme si c'était un putain d'océan à conquérir. Je n'y connais strictement rien en politique mais m'est avis que son plan complétement barré est un pari plutôt risqué. Pourtant, au calme, détente, relax, la vie est belle, elle transpire la confiance à trois milliards de lieues à la ronde et l'idée qu'on puisse se noyer en pleine mer n'a guère l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure.

 **« Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. »**

 **« Titus est mort ? »**

Elle secoue vaguement la caboche de gauche à droite en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

 **« Pourquoi moi ? »**

 **« Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, que tu as du talent, que tu es créative, futée et pleine de ressources. Et aussi parce que tu vas lire tous les bouquins sur la navigation qui ont été déposés dans ta chambre, t'entourer de gens capables et compétents et nous construire une flotte digne de ce nom. »**

Christophe Colomb 2.0. Pincez-moi, je rêve. Même si je reste toujours convaincue qu'elle a fichtrement disjonctée, je ne vais pas cracher sur les compliments. Après tout, c'est tellement rare que Lexa en fasse. Entre cette étonnante jetée de fleurs et ce projet ultra délirant, j'ai dû bader deux bonnes minutes. Incroyable mais vrai, elle a réussi à me couper le sifflet. Net.

 **« Et c'est l'occasion de porter ton esprit sur autre chose. Occupe ton cerveau et laisse ton cœur au repos. Au moins le temps qu'il guérisse. »**

Elle est en train de me sécher. Littéralement. En temps normal, je suis censée railler ce genre de tirades pseudo philosophiques à deux balles mais là, que dalle, nada, le néant. Parce qu'elle est affreusement sérieuse, qu'elle pèse tous ses mots et qu'elle est, à sa manière tout-à-fait particulière, en train de me remettre sur les rails. Et outre le fait qu'elle m'incite indirectement à ne pas m'enliser dans ce bourbier avec Lincoln et Octavia, je crois bel et bien que je vire aussi influençable que ces foutues Faces Bariolées. Lexa pense un truc, balance un projet, développe une idée et son peuple adhère de suite sans se creuser le ciboulot sur le bien-fondé ou le réalisme de la chose. Si je les traitais de moutons il y a encore peu de temps, j'ai l'impression de devenir un énième mouton consentant. Ouais, je veux tenter son plan délirant. L'Europe, les gars ! Ça va être une putain de tuerie intersidérale.

 **« J'ai maté quatre fois Titanic avec Clarke, je suis au taquet avec les bateaux. Règle de survie numéro une : en cas de naufrage, ne fais pas comme Jack, accroche-toi à cette foutue planche ! »**

Hm. Lexa n'a évidemment pas pigé la référence. Rassurez-moi, vous, vous avez capté, hein ?

* * *

J'ai pas encore écrit les derniers chapitres qui clôtureront l'histoire. Si je sais déjà comment ça va se finir pour Lexa et Clarke, le sort de Raven n'est encore scellé sur le plan sentimental. Donc je vous laisse le choix : ou y'a rabibochage avec Octavia ou je lui dégote une relation originale avec quelqu'un d'autre (j'ai déjà une idée du quelqu'un d'autre éventuel (a)) et Octavia vit sa petite histoire tranquille avec Lincoln. C'est comme vous l'sentez !

A la prochaine :)


End file.
